


Let Me Hear You Say

by haoships



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Music producer Vernon and model Minghao are childhood friends meeting again for the first time at a friend's wedding.Fluff and crack ensues when an impromptu fake date happened because of 2 people: an ass for an ex boyfriend and Sofia Chwe
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 31
Kudos: 133





	1. Baby You're Sweeter Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back with another haoship.  
> This one will be 4-5 chapters.
> 
> I am especially dedicating this to my twt moot @hveuseenthisboy who's been whispering "vernhao" to me whenever i do poll for my next au ship.. nanalo ang manok mo girl! 😂😂
> 
> Likes/comments are greatly appreciated. 😘😘
> 
> EDIT: THIS WILL NOT BE A 4-5 CHAPTER AU. I AM A GIRL AND YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR CHANGING MY MIND SO OFTEN.
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Not beta-ed  
> English is not my first language

"So, who am I rooming with?" Vernon asked as he pushes his luggage in the walk in closet of the hotel room.

"Xu" Hoshi answers as he jumps on one of the double beds and turns the big screen on.

Vernon only knows one Xu and he's sure he's the one Hoshi's referring to, but he asks anyway. "Minghao?"

"The one and only."

"I didn't know you guys kept in touch? It's been what? 8? 10 years?"

Hoshi sits up from his lying position and settles for NatGeo Wild where they are showing a vet's happy reunion with a tiger he used to care for.

"You would have known if you're not too busy helping out idols boost up their popularity. I still don't get it. Why settle for being behind the scenes when you can be behind the mic?"

You see, Vernon is a music producer. He has produced countless of chart topping hits and Hoshi thinks he would do a lot better if he's the artist of his own songs too. 

Vernon plops down carelessly on the unoccupied bed which he now claims his. He'd be lying if he said he's never thought about it. Being the one behind the mic, that is. But he's not really one to enjoy being on the spotlight. He's too simple-minded for that.

"I don't see you complaining to Jihoon hyung about that."

Hoshi scoffs. "You don't see it but it doesn't mean it doesn't happen." Hoshi shakes his head "I'm just gald you guys decided to venture out on your own. At least now you get proper credits and you don't answer to anybody except each other."

Vernon smiles at that. It is true. He has been nothing but a slave to his previous company, always demanding but never compensating and giving him proper credits. Vernon decided to abandon ship when his best song yet (at the time) was introduced to the public as a song that this "self-producing" idol group created themselves for their fans and his company didn't do anything about it.

Nobody was happier than Jihoon and Hoshi when Vernon turned in his resignation and Jihoon decided on the spot that he too, will leave his company and start a new one with Vernon.

Hoshi has never been more proud. The duo made a name for themselves. Bigger companies commissioning them for songs for their artists and the duo always delivers. Three years later, they have all they ever wanted. A small group of producers and lyricists, the technology to bring out the best in their songs and the freedom to enjoy the best things in life. And with Hoshi and Jihoon entering this new phase in their lives, they can all say that setting up on their own is the best decision they have ever made, career wise of course.

"Minghao's flying in the afternoon. He had a last minute shoot so you have the room to yourself until then." Hoshi said stretching his back after standing up.

"Shoot?" Vernon asked, really curious now.

"Yeah. He's a model in China now. I can't believe you guys know nothing about each other now. What happened?"

"Uhhh. College happened? He went to China?"

Hoshi rolls his eyes. "Are you kidding me? I didn't go to China with him and we still talk?"

Vernon thought about it. They used to be really close growing up, all three of them. They grew up in the same neighborhood, they went to the same schools. When his parents decided to move back to China, he remembers how Minghao cried even though he was given the option to stay. He could have stayed, but he didn't. They messaged and FaceTimed a lot when Minghao left. Then college started for Minghao. Mesaages and FaceTimes became less and less until it all stopped when Vernon started college himself.

"I don't know. Well.. it's not like he tried to reach out too." Vernon shrugs.

Hoshi stands up and makes his way to the door. "We need to fix that. I need my best men back. See you at dinner!

Vernon lies on his bed for another 5 minutes not moving just trying to remember what he can about his long lost friend. He remembers him being really skinny even his mother stuffs him with food whenever him and Hoshi would come over to the Chwe's. He remembers that one time when Minghao was able to fit himself through the tiny gap in his bedroom window when they snuck out one night to go to a party in high school. Then he remembers Hoshi's words. _So he's a model now huh_.

Vernon took out his phone from his jeans pocket and started updating himself with Xu Minghao.

His eyes were ready to jump out of their sockets when he got his search results.

_Wait! This is him now?_

Sure it was the same beautiful big eyes, same button nose but it's still not the same all together.

He scrolls through pictures after pictures of Minghao. Minghao with different hair colors, different style of clothes, different angles, Minghao looking straight to his soul, candid shots of Minghao, Minghao brightly smiling and _holy mother of god have mercy on my soul._

Vernon shuts his phone down and tossed it to the other bed.

_Shit. And I'm supposed to share a room with him??_

Vernon woke up to the ringing of the phone. He lazily picked up to answer and was just thankful that he didn't have to get up from the bed to do it.

"Hello?" He answers, sleep still in his voice.

"That's why! Get your ass down here at the restaurant. Everybody's almost here." Vernon checks his wrist for the time, 7:15.

"Sorry hyung. I fell asleep. I'll be there in 5." Vernon went straight to the bathroom to quickly wash his face. He looks at himself in the mirror contemplating if he should change his shirt at least. Right now he's wearing a plain white shirt and a lose fitting washed out jeans. " _Nah. This is okay."_

He grabbed his black beanie, cellphone, wallet and a mint gum before he's out the door.

He was waiting for the elevator when he finally remembered he had switched his phone off. He was unlocking his phone when the elevator door opened and someone steps out as he steps in.

Vernon, too busy entering and re-entering his passcode did not look up. The elevator door was halfway closing when he finally manages to unlock his phone. And when he finally looks up, he saw the back of a guy with jet black hair that reaches the collar of his customized denim jacket, he's wearing cuffed jeans and _Gucci_ on his feet pulling a luggage. The man makes a turn showing off his side profile before the door finally closes.

Vernon feels his throat run dry and swallows on nothing.

_Oh God. It's him._


	2. That Moment We Met (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conception of the impromptu date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna say how many chapters this wil be because I, myself don't know that too.. I think i'm gonna enjoy writing this more than I initially thought I would. If you've read my other fics you may have noticed that I normally post timely updates but short ones..so that's probably how this is gonna go to.. 
> 
> Would like to give a shout out to twt moot now @enami112 for inspiring the Vernon look here.. i literally had ideas swimming in my head when i saw her post its crazy
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Not beta-ed  
> English is not my first language
> 
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated 😊
> 
> OR   
> scream at me on twt

Vernon found his friends already sitting in the function room of the restaurant chattering away while waiting for the food to be served. Hoshi waved at him as soon as he enters the door and gestures for the younger to sit beside him. He looked around and saw all their close friends. Jihoon and Hoshi's circle combined into one solid unit of twelve.

"Did you see Minghao on the way here?" Hoshi asked as soon as he sat down, wide smile on his face.

Vernon shakes his head apprehensively, determined to play this cool despite the weird funny uncomfortable feelings he has since he had a little glimpse of Minghao in the flesh.

The pictures he had seen in the afternoon were all beautiful and had little butterflies dancing in his stomach but seeing Minghao, that tiny bit of glimpse he had of him just a minute ago, has caused these butterflies in his stomach to basically go from doing pretty pirouettes to motherfucking backflips and stomp the yard thingies he feels like he's going to throw up.

He remembers the piece of mint gumstick in his pocket and quickly retrieves it. This should have to do if he wants to keep the contents of his stomach in.

"Oh really? That's weird. I was pretty sure you'd at least bump into each other before you get here." Hoshi seems genuinely confused.

"Don't sweat it babe. He's just bringing his luggage to their room and join us for dinner." Jihoon perks up kissing his husband to be on the cheek.

Minghao didn't. The dinner's been served. The chatter and light banter didn't die down even as they eat. Junhui and Dino exposes Hoshi's crush on Jihoon even before they met which took Jihoon by surprise. Jeonghan thought it's just fair to expose how Jihoon never shut up about Hoshi after he had first asked him out and how he never got over the hangover of their first date until he has a second date to talk about. The husbands-to-be were both a blushing mess even before they got served their beers.

Vernon was laughing his ass off the whole time with the rest that he forgot about Minghao. Well, until Hoshi brought it up.

"Dude, can you go check on Minghao?" Vernon whips his head so fast he felt a crick on his neck.

"I'm sure he just fell asleep babe. He had a long day and he seemed really tired earlier." Jihoon says, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

"Here let me try calling him." he added before bringing the phone to his ears. Vernon and Hoshi looked at the smaller guy waiting.

"Just ringing. He just fell asleep babe let him rest." Jihoon suggested.

Hoshi, being the worrywart that he is stood up and made a move to leave. Vernon grabbed his arm before he could think.

"Hyung I'll go. These are your and Jihoon hyung's guests. I'll check on him." Hoshi nods his head.

"Thanks man." Vernon took a swig of his beer (read: three quarters of the bottle) and got up to leave.

He feels his hand sweat with every step he gets closer to his shared room with Minghao. He wipes his hands on his shirt, his jeans but he feels like it doesn't stay dry long enough.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? It's just Minghao." He mumbles under his breath.

He stood in front of the door for a minute longer before swiping his key card to the reader. He hears the whirring sound of the door unlocking, an intake of air to steady his breathing and pushed open the door.

He carefully steps in the room, taking off his shoes by the door. He can see the lights still on in the main room. He stops by the open bathroom door and checks his reflection in the mirror, he's a bit flushed from the beer but other than that, he's looking okay.

He finally walks into the room where the double beds are and he sees a lump of body on the bed closer to the window. He takes a few more steps til he's just a couple steps away from Minghao's bed.

His breath catches in his throat at the sight of Minghao, sleeping peacefully, still clad in the clothes he saw him in earlier, even shoes still on.

His eyes partly covered by his fringe and Vernon has to stop himself from reaching over to swipe it off his face. He tries to remember the pictures he saw earlier. Those of a dolled up Minghao and compares it to what he has in front of him now and _God he is so beautiful._

Vernon catches his own reflection on the desk mirror right by the foot of Minghao's bed. Multiple piercings on his ears, a piercing on his left eyebrow, a lip ring, a colorful dragon tattoo on the side of his neck that runs down to his back, more on his arms and he couldn't help but feel unworthy just standing next to this sleeping beauty.

Minghao stirs in his sleep, hands unconsciously rubbing his arms through his jacket. _He must be feeling cold._

Vernon didn't want to wake Minghao up so he decided against pulling the blanket from under the sleeping man. Instead, he pulls the blanket from his own bed and draped it over Minghao's body.

A smile slowly formed on his lips when Minghao relaxes in his sleep. Vernon was brought out of his dreamy stupor when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He turns around and checks the message. It's Hoshi asking if everything's okay. Vernon quickly types a reply before toeing his shoes back on and leaving to join his friends again.

The alarm woke Vernon up. He curses under his breath when he realized he didn't turn it off like he intended to do last night. He blindly reaches out for his phone which is lying around somewhere on the nightstand.

His eyes flew open when he felt warm skin brush against his fingers. There, standing next to his bed is Minghao wearing a matching sweatshirt and pants, face slightly damp. He notices him panting a little and realized he must have just come back from a quick exercise.

Vernon sits up, rubbing his face.

"Hi." He hears Minghao say. Vernon didn't realize how much he missed his voice until he heard it.

Vernon looks up to him.

"Hey" his raspy voice managed to say. Minghao smiles at him before he turns his back on the younger, picking out clothes from the neat pile lying on top his bed.

"Breakfast in 30 minutes. Hoshi hyung insists we all have breakfast together." Minghao turns to face him again, change of clothes on hand. "I'll just take a quick shower."

Vernon did not have time to respond as the Chinese guy made his way to the bathroom. Vernon lies back down, tucking his hand under his head and just waits. He hears the shower turn on and his freaking mind goes haywire. He feels blood rush to his head and down south as he catches his mind start wandering towards very dangerous territories with the man in the shower as his subject.

He jumps off his bed, got on his hands and feet and started doing push ups.

"What the fuck Vernon! Get a hold of yourself!" He mumbles angrily to himself as he pushes on. He feels his arms strain he could easily imagine the muscles there swear at him but he pushes on.

When his arms gave out, he rolled on his back and started doing crunches. He was too focused on getting distracted that he didn't notice the shower turn off and the bathroom door open.

"I didn't take you for a morning workout person." Vernon was halfway through his 118th crunch. He lies flat on his back as he catches his breath, regret already making it's way to his mind when he feels his muscles sore.

He looks at Minghao, now standing by the foot of his bed, wearing a plain white shirt that is about 3 sizes too big for him with the front hem tucked in a skinny ripped jeans, towel drying his hair, looking at him. A shy smile slowly creeps up the Chinese's face.

"What?" He asks.

"I missed you." Minghao smiled widely.

"I missed you too Vern. Now get in the shower so I can give you a hug after."

Vernon laughs shaking his head as he got on his feet. "Or we can hug now?" he jokes.

"I didn't miss you THAT much."

Vernon's lips pull up to a smirk. "Right."

With a sudden boost of confidence, Vernon opened his arms up and wiggled his eyebrows at the older guy. "Come on, _hyung."_

Minghao rolls his eyes but laughed a hearty one and Vernon thinks his world stopped a little when Minghao walked into his arms wrapping his own around him.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Minghao pushed him to the bathroom and closed the door for him.

Vernon smiles to himself as he showers. _That wasn't so bad._ Vernon chalked up those feelings he felt yesterday as pure nerve. It has been a long while since they last talked after all and seeing Minghao again was a little overwhelming (although a huge part of his mind is screaming last night was definitely gay panic).

Vernon turns off the shower and reached for a clean towel on the rack. He curses when he realized he didn't bring anything with him. He wraps the towel around his waist and looked at his reflection. The same piercings on his ears, eyebrow and lip, tattoos on full display, arms and abs defined from that impromptu workout. He's looking great, so he smirks.

Hey, if last night was gay panic, it should be okay if he cause one too, right? _But you don't even know of he's still attracted to guys? But is there any way to_ ungay _oneself? I don't think so?_

"Only one way to find out."

Vernon turns the knob and opened the door. He sees Minghao facing the other way. He stops on his track when he hears a sniffle.

He hears Minghao speak in Chinese, clearly upset with something and that's when he realized he's on the phone with someone. He wishes he could understand what Minghao is saying. Vernon was surprised when he hears a different voice float in the air and he has to say he didn't like the sound of him. This guy Minghao is talking to sounds like a jerk if the bite and sarcastic sound on his tone is anything to go by.

"Just leave me alone! You were gone for more than a year without a word and now you come back as if nothing happened?" Vernon was surprised when Minghao switched to speaking in a language that he could understand. Korean.

Now, Vernon sometimes does not think, he just acts. And this is one of those times.

He walks up behind Minghao with just the towel around his waist, wraps his arms around Minghao and asks "Who are you talking to? Our reservation's in thirty minutes, babe." He then brings his lips to Minghao's ear and whispers "just go with it."

He feels Minghao tense under his hold but he was fast to recover. The guy on the phone screen clearly taken aback, eyes growing wide by the second.

"Is this why you don't want to get back with me?" Vernon raised his eyebrow and grabbed Minghao's phone from him.

"Look here, jerk! It's not my fault you're dumb for letting go of probably the best thing that has ever happened to you. Don't put this on Minghao because you were the one who left. You didn't really think he'll just wait for you, did you?" Vernon eyes the guy in the screen up and down before he smirks. "You're not all THAT. Now Minghao has to go because we have a date." And with that, Vernon ended the call.

Vernon tossed the phone to Minghao's bed and when he looks back up, Minghao's eyes are wide, mouth agape, just staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Minghao breaks from the spell, red coloring his face. He brings his hands up to cover his eyes "Please put something on.” He pleads.

Ah. This is gonna be a long, interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @haoships on twt


	3. Light Me Up Sometimes Like Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 3 for you.
> 
> This may be a bit dragging but I hope its still okay..
> 
> Keep safe everyone!
> 
> Borrowed a verse from Pretty U.
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Not beta'd  
> English not my.. you know..  
> Please enjoy!  
> 🌟🌟🌟

"I'm glad you have re-introduced yourself to each other." Hoshi comments when the pair arrived at the breakfast buffet.

Vernon did not miss the looks everybody's giving Minghao. Who could blame them though? Everything about Minghao screams model. He's tall (not as tall as some of his friends but he's definitely up there), he has a natural runway walk, he looks hot in a plain shirt and skinnies, his smile is something you'd see on toothpaste brand commercials. He has this certain aura around him. He's just _beautiful_.

They seated side by side and the rest of the group was re-introduced to the newcomer.

Vernon saw some of their friends throwing him a knowing look which he just ignores in general.

"Breakfast is not coming to you. Get on with it." Hoshi said taking a big bite of his pancake stack.

"Minghao hyung, do you want me to get you anything?" Dino, the youngest of the group asked. Minghao smiled at the younger but shakes his head.

"Nah it's okay. I'm gonna look around see what I feel like eating. Thanks for the offer though!" Dino grins at him nodding his head.

"Okay hyung! It's okay if I call you hyung, right?" He asks. Minghao grins widely at that.

"Of course!" The maknae smiles smugly as he crosses his arms across his chest. "You hear that everyone? I can call him hyung! I have a supermodel friend now." He announces which earned him a few snickers from his friends.

Vernon notices how Minghao blushed at the compliment. If there's anything he remembers about his friend, is that he doesn't take compliments very well which is why this whole modelling career of his friend completely threw him off. He's been very insecure growing up, constantly complaining about how round the tip of his nose is, how pointy his ears are, how his cheeks are so squishy, how he can't seem to eat as much as he wants to because he'd feel full so fast resulting to his skinny frame.

Vernon decided to end what he thinks is Minghao's misery by pulling the slightly older male up and to the buffet tables. He did not see the way some of his friends raise their eyebrows with Hoshi shushing them. But seriously, Vernon didn't have to hold Minghao's hand like that.

Vernon grabs a plate and hands it to Minghao.

"Thanks."

Vernon knows he's not thanking him for the plate. He plays it cool by lifting the lids off the serving trays and checking what's in them. "You know, I don't think you've changed at all." He says as he spoons cut up sausages on Minghao's plate. Minghao smiles at that. "I love sausages!" Vernon chuckles. "My point, exactly."

After a little while, Vernon sees how some people would gawk at Minghao as they walk around checking out the rest of the buffet. He sees how uncomfortable it makes Minghao so he pulls Minghao back to their table and made him sit next to Hoshi.

Hoshi didn't have to ask.

"Those sausages are really good Hao! You better eat up." Hoshi does his best to make him feel comfortable by chatting him up while they eat.

Vernon came back with more plates of assorted food that he remembers Minghao likes and shares it with him. They mostly talked about how Hoshi's career as a choreographer has been or how Jihoon and Vernon are doing. How this group came together. Literally everything except Minghao's own story. Both Hoshi and Vernon knows Minghao will share whatever he is willing to share so they empathized when Minghao opened up about being really tired recently and he just wanted a break from it all.

"Then take a break. What's stopping you?" Hoshi asked.

As expected. Hoshi, like Vernon is a pretty relaxed guy but he's definitely the "don't give a fuck" type of a cool guy. If he thinks something is off, he would say it. He wouldn't let anybody overstep their boundaries which is why he never dreamed of working for anyone. After he finished his major in college, he opened up his own studio and pulled Junhui into his loop. He likes working _with_ people and not feeling restrained especially when it comes to creative rights.

Minghao sighs. "I don't know..responsibility? I am under a management it's not like I can just turn down projects."

Vernon watches as Minghao stirs his coffee and brings the cup up to his lips. He caught himself before he starts staring and went back to looking at everything except Minghao.

"Tell me Hao, how long have you been modelling?" Hoshi asks.

"Seven years."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. It's just something I don't think I can really get used to for some reason."

Now this answer intrigued Vernon. How can someone be doing something for so long and still not get used to it? He wanted to ask but decided against it.

"When was the last time you got a break?" He asked instead. Minghao thinks about it.

Vernon watches him stick the tip of his tongue out a little as he thinks. The way he taps his fingers lightly on the table.

"I.. I don't remember.."

Hoshi reaches for Minghao's hand and squeezed it.

"Hao, maybe this is the perfect time to take a break?"

Vernon and Minghao are walking back to their shared room from breakfast. They used the short walk to catch up on each other's lives a little.

"How's uncle and auntie? Sofia? She must be so big now!" Minghao asks smiling wide, seemingly excited at the fact that they're coming tomorrow for the wedding. Vernon stiffles a laugh.

"Mom and dad are doing okay. Sofia is.. well.. Sofia." Minghao chuckles.

"What do you mean?"

Vernon was about to answer when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out to see his sister's meme face on his phone screen. "Speaking of the devil" before he swipes the phone screen to answer. "Sup brat?" as he takes out his key card and opened the door.

"Hey I want you to say hi to someone. I'll put you on speaker." so he did.

"...what who? Hello? Are you there?" Sofia's voice floats in the air.

"Say hi" Vernon encourages Minghao.

"Does she even remember me?" Minghao asks.

"Why don't you tell me who you are and I'll tell you if I remember you?" Vernon scoffs.

"Stop being a brat Sof!"

"It's me. Minghao." Minghao said tentatively. There was a short pause.

"Minghao? Minghao oppa?? Chinese? Lanky?" Sofia squeals. Vernon laughs.

"Yeah she remembers you alright." Minghao rolls his eyes but laughs all the same. Sofia is also now laughing on the other line.

"Oppa! Tell me. Are you or are you not that model in every Cartier store I passed by when I went to China a month ago?"

Minghao laughs a bit but lowered his head and answered in a soft voice "If it's in China then yes..that's me."

"Oh my god! I knew I recognized that face! Oh wait! Are you guys together?!"

"Wow you just figured that out, genius?" Vernon mocks.

"Shut up Vern!" Sofia retaliates.

"Oppa! Wait! I'll call you back!"

"Okay." Vernon answered.

"I'm not talking to you Vernon, what the hell." Click.

Vernon stares at his phone for a few beats before it rings again. This time, it's an invitation for a video call.

"Yah! Sofia Chwe! How is it okay for you to call Minghao oppa and not me? _I'm_ your brother!" Vernon scolds as he answered the phone.

"I don't wanna see you! Where's Minghao oppa?" Sofia asks, wide grin on her face.

Minghao joins Vernon on the screen so he could see Sofia too.

"Oppa!! Oh my god look at you! You're looking hella fine!" Sofia screeches. Minghao laughs at the younger.

"Hey Sofia. You're looking fine yourself." Vernon raises an eyebrow and looks at the screen. His 22 year old sister whom he adores has her olive blonde hair in a messy bun, looking like she just woke up.

"Did you just wake up?" He couldn't help but ask. Sofia grins at them.

"I had a long night okay?"

"Are you gonna tell me why you called?" He inquires.

Sofia scrunched her forehead before she remembers the purpose of the call.

"Oh yeah! Mom wanted to ask if you need us to bring anything from home?" Vernon gave it a thought.

"No."

"Great. Now put oppa on the phone I wanna talk more!"

Vernon watches as Minghao and Sofia talk animatedly to each other, laughing at something funny the other would say (mostly Minghao laughing at Sofia and whatever stupid thing she said), Sofia grilling Minghao for cutting all communications when he left. Vernon was a little worried at how Minghao would take his loud sister's approach but he seemed to take it fairly well. Minghao was wiping his tears from laughing at one point and Vernon thought _it's all good_.

Vernon fell asleep. By the time he wakes up, it's already past 2pm with no Minghao on sight. He checks his phone to see a few messages (from most of his friends telling him their whereabouts; Jihoon and Hoshi picking their families up at the airport with the Cheol hyung and Han hyung, Joshua and the rest enjoying the pool).

He rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth wondering at the same time where Minghao could have gone too. When the foam of the toothpaste got on his black shirt, he quickly rinsed his mouth and took off his shirt.

He was looking for a decent shirt replacement when Minghao came in.

"Oh. Where have you been?" He asked when he heard the door close.

Minghao was scrolling through something on his phone that he didn't see the state of undress Vernon is in. He sat on his bed and looks up to see Vernon waiting for a reply.

"I..I uh.." Minghao stutters. "Just.. out."

Vernon raised his eyebrow at the lack of cohesive response. He continued rummaging through his luggage until he found another plain white shirt.

He feels eyes on him and Vernon normally doesn't like being checked out but this is Minghao. His model, beautiful friend Minghao who's probably taking in the details of the colorful dragon art that covers his back, or the angel wings tattoo on his left calf or the smaller ones on his arms. Feeling Minghao's eyes on him gives him a different sensation so he basks on the attention he's getting from his friend. He only walks in the bathroom when he couldn't hold the smile that he's been holding back since Minghao came in any longer.

He washed his face to cool it down before putting his shirt on.

Now, Vernon is a simple man. He didn't need to convince himself that he doesn't have a massive crush on his childhood friend because, _who is he kidding??_ He's been gay panicking ever since he saw a picture of the guy sitting outside on his bed. The sooner he accepts the truth, the sooner he can be comfortable with the truth. Comfortable is always a good thing. It should make spending time with Minghao easier. That's just how he's always been. He'll just act his normal self and if he gay panics at something he does (like breathe), he will just fight fire with fire. It's that simple. There's no reason to try to put it out.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, karma hits him in the face. HARD.

_Fight fire with fire huh?_

Minghao has his back on him, lean muscles of his back on full display.

Minghao seems to have just retaliate.

"You okay? You took a while in the bathroom." Minghao inquires as he took a sip of his mocktail.

Minghao was able to persuade the younger to join the others by the poolside. Vernon watches his friends play in the pool. Mingyu and Wonwoo being boyfriends. Seungkwan, Seokmin and Dino splashing water on each other's faces laughing. Joshua and Junhui talking about whatever it is they talk about.

"Yeah I'm fine now. It was just my..stomach.." Vernon thought it would be _less embarrassing_ for Minghao to think he took a dump (normal thing people does) than admit his brain short-circuited and he might have had a mild stroke seeing his childhood friend shirtless. Minghao nods his head in understanding.

"Vernon! Minghao! You guys not gonna swim?" Junhui called out.

"Yeah hyung! Come join us!" Dino urges.

Vernon glanced sideways at Minghao waiting to see if he's gonna give in. It took him by surprise when Minghao stood up and pulls his shirt off. Vernon feels his mouth go dry.

If he only saw his back earlier, his eyes now have complete access to Minghao's bare smooth chest. His collarbones prominent, muscles lean everywhere, Vernon wonders how honey would run along the dips of Minghao's abs and _what the fuck Vernon?!_

He clears his throat when he didn't intend to and that definitely caught Minghao's attention.

"You coming or not?" The Chinese male asked.

Vernon gulps on nothing. "Y-you go on ahead. I'll join you guys later." Minghao smiles before he walked away..

Vernon needed to find a distraction so he grabbed his phone and opened his notes. And without much thinking he starts tapping on letters.

**How can you dazzle so much?**

**You’re so pretty it’s selfish but your personality is so humble –**

**This is not the place to joke around I’m announcing the fact about your charms**

**Is it because I like how you smile at me?**

**Or do I just seem light to you?**

_Someone call the psychiatric ward I must really be going crazy._


	4. You Falling Asleep By My Side Right Now (Oh Paradise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's a short update for you. 
> 
> I swear I had this chapter (and the next couple of chapters) already made days ago but i made some last minute changes here so I'm gonna need to make some changes on the next few chapters too but this is better, i think, so im not really regretting anything. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated 😊
> 
> or scream at me on twt
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> The usual here  
> 🌟🌟🌟

"Where's Hao?" Hoshi asks Vernon when he came to the restaurant for dinner.

All of Hoshi's and Jihoon's family are there. Tonight was just for family but Hoshi's parents insisted Vernon and Minghao join them. They are like brothers to Hoshi after all.

"He went out earlier. Something about meeting someone but he didn't say who. He did say he'll be back for dinner though."

_Minghao was getting ready to leave when Vernon was done washing up after they spent the afternoon in the pool. "Where are you going?" Vernon asked._

_"I just need to meet up with someone real quick. Tell Hoshi hyung I'll be back for the family dinner" is all Minghao has for an answer before he ran out the door. Vernon tries to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach when he saw Minghao's teary eyes._

After Hoshi's parents nag Vernon about how he must have not been taking care of himself well _(you've lost so much weight since we last saw you and that was just two months ago; if you think this is nagging, i can't wait to hear what your own mother has to say when she sees you tomorrow)_ , Minghao finally shows up.

Hoshi introduced him to his in-laws-to-be as his brother from his Chinese parents and there was a chorus of laughter. You can count on Hoshi to always bring the mood up. When Minghao was asked what he does for a living, Jihoon interjects saying he's a freelancer in China and that they should all settle down for dinner. Minghao throws Jihoon a thankful look.

Minghao sat next to Hoshi's mother where the lady fusses about how he had grown up so well and whispers to his ear that she's very proud of him. Minghao wipes a stray tear away.

Vernon sits on Minghao's other side and he couldn't help but check on the older from time to time. He notices how Minghao would slip in and out of conversation as if he's not 100% engaged into it, which is worrisome for Vernon since even he has to admit Minghao's a little more closer to Hoshi's parents than his own. When he meets Hoshi's eyes he knows that Hoshi's thinking the same so they come to a silent agreement that Vernon will have a talk with Minghao later.

Halfway through his dinner, Vernon felt his phone vibrate several times in his pocket. He pulled it out to see eight messages from Sofia. The notification previews showed three image attachments and a variety of 'VERNON WHERE ARE YOU?', 'STOP IGNORING ME'. Thinking it's just Sofia being Sofia, Vernon switched his phone off. He will deal with Sofia's nonsense later.

Dinner was _eventful_. Both Hoshi and Jihoon's parents were fussing over Vernon's single ass.

_'Why don't you find yourself a nice girl or guy and get settled like your hyungs?'_

_'Maybe he has someone he's just not telling us about.'_

_'Vernon is a good looking guy. Why are you fussing about him being single?'_

"I have a feeling he won't be single for long." Jihoon's mom said giving Vernon a knowing look. Vernon could only smile as he shakes his head in disbelief. _How did this night end up like this?_

Vernon and Minghao were walking back to their rooms when Vernon asked if everything's okay.

Minghao didn't say anything. He just sighs and shakes his head a little.

Vernon knew he should give his friend some time. He will open up when he's ready so that's what he did.

They went to bed not talking about it.

Vernon woke up early the next day. He only had 5 hours of sleep but he felt like he got the full 9 hours he usually needed.

Minghao did not end up telling him what's been bothering him but they did watch half of the first season of The Big Bang Theory. After hearing that Minghao has never seen an episode of it, Vernon insisted that he watch it with him. Vernon hoped the older would like it but was still caught in surprise when Minghao insisted they watch another episode even after catching Vernon dose off a couple of times.

He looks to his side and sees his childhood friend peacefully sleeping next to him, on his stomach, laptop just above his head, drained. It seems like he wasn't the only one who fell asleep last night.

He silently watches his friend sleep. He's never been this physically close to Minghao before, not even when they were young. Looking at him now, from this close proximity he could see the puff under his eyes and the hallow on his cheeks, a couple of little bumps on his forehead and he finds it really comforting to know that this person sleeping beside him is not one without a flaw. Someone that is not entirely out of reach. Strangely enough though, all these makes him even more beautiful in Vernon's eyes.

Minghao stirs in his sleep and presses himself in the warmth of Vernon's chest. Vernon couldn't help the smile that blossomed his face. He pulls the blanket over Minghao's frame before getting off the bed to shower.

When Vernon steps out of the shower, already dressed in a plain tee and sweatpants, he finds Minghao still in deep sleep. He walked over to the night stand to retrieve his cellphone that is still attached to it's charger 6 hours later. He's probably gonna need a replacement soon if this keeps up. He switches it on while drying his hair with a small towel and was barraged with notifications. Most of it coming from Sofia.

 _"Fuck. I knew I forgot something last night_." He mumbles under his breath.

**Vernon what the fuck. Call me when you see this**

is the very first message that greets him, sent just after midnight. He quickly dialed Sofia's number and it barely finished it's first ring when Sofia picked up.

 _"Why are you calling me just now?"_ Vernon did not miss the annoyed tone on his sister's voice.

"My phone died last night. What's going on?" Vernon hears Sofia gasp on the other line.

_"Did you not read my messages? Did you not see the picture I sent you?"_

"No. I called you as soon as I turned this thing on."

_"Vernon. Check the pictures I sent you. Like, now."_

He pulls his phone away from his ear and quickly opened his KKT.

Remember when it was said that Vernon sometimes doesn't think and just acts? Well, sometimes those actions have consequences and this may be it. 

The image was very grainy but his eyes doubled in size when he realized what he's looking at. He hears Sofia's faint voice in the background.

_"We'll be there in an hour."_


	5. Like a Miracle That Comes Everyday, Your Comfort Becomes My Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look like Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 5/? of this universe.
> 
> The next chapter will be a riot *crossing my fingers* so this one's pretty boring 👀
> 
> Dont grill up my ass, I already said it myself 😏😏
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Y'all know what goes here  
> 🌟🌟🌟
> 
> MINGHAO POSTED PICTURES AND I WILL SUE HIS ASS FOR EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL DAMAGES

Vernon sees a head of olive blonde hair and quickly walked up the owner of the said head.

"Sof"

Sofia turns around to see her brother grinning at her. Vernon hasn't seen his family for four months and he missed his family especially this brat he can't really live without and seeing her now, wearing a yellow Sunday dress with a bit of a make up on makes him think she really is no longer his baby sister. He wouldn't say that out loud of course. He pulls his baby sister in a tight hug.

"Tell me that's you. On the picture." Sofia says under her breath after she pulls away from the hug.

"Where did you even get that picture?" Vernon asks, really curious now.

The picture in question was the one that Sofia sent him last night that he didn't get to see until this morning. It's a really blurry shirtless picture of him hugging Minghao from behind. Vernon knows that even if the picture is enhanced, people still will only have speculations on who they think those in the picture are so he really isn't worried. He just can't believe Minghao's jerk for an ex managed to take a screencap.

"Remember my friend from China? The one I visited? She's a big fan of oppa!"

Vernon felt his stomach churn. _Shit. Did I get Minghao in trouble?_

Sofia eyes him a little, checking his reactions.

"She told me there's been rumors going around about Minghao oppa _"canoodling"_ somewhere and sent me that picture."

Vernon's shoulder slumps. He can't bear the thought of Minghao taking the lash for his stupidity. _What was I thinking? Oh right, you weren't!_ He berates himself.

Sofia, taking pity on his brother tries to console him.

"If it makes you feel any better, everything's just a speculation. A lot of Minghao oppa's fans are insisting there's no way to tell if that was really him in the picture. That he's just the first thing that came to people's mind because of how popular he is over there. I only knew it was him because of _you_! If I didn't recognize that tattoo on your arm, I wouldn't really have known either."

Vernon unconsciously touches his arm where he knew the tattoo Sofia's talking about is. One of a rose, tulip and stargazer tied together in a neat bow.

"Speaking of! Where's oppa?" Just like that, Sofia changed the subject and Vernon is grateful.

"Back in the room, I think. Where's mom and dad?"

"Oh you know.. talking to the adults. OPPA!" Vernon looked behind him and his eyes were ready to jump out of their sockets when he sees Minghao.

Minghao, already in his suit is a sight to behold. There's not enough words in the dictionary to describe how beautiful he is in his all black Fendi ensemble of shirt and velvet suit. Minghao looks like a royalty.

"Vernon close your mouth before you drool. And you have some explaining to do later too." Sofia whispers before walking over to Minghao.

Vernon watches his sister be engulfed in a tight hug. It's heartwarming to see the bright smile on his sister's and friend's faces as they exchange pleasantries. Vernon catches Minghao's eyes and smiled at him too.

"I can't believe you're really here." He hears Sofia say as he approaches the two.

Minghao ruffles Sofia's hair a bit which only earns him a giggle from the younger. Vernon could have sworn he'd be getting slap on the wrist and a stink eye if he did that himself.

"Yeah. I can't miss this for the world. You know how Hoshi hyung is." Sofia rolls her eyes.

"While we haven't heard from you since you went back to China." She sulks.

Vernon sees Minghao's shoulders slump a little.

"I'm sorry Sof. I really have no excuse for that. Will you forgive oppa?" Minghao asks, holding Sofia's hand.

Vernon is amused. Sofia is not the type to be swept away by just mere words. She's stubborn and not very easy to please (which totally works for Vernon, all those guys better stay away from his baby) but she seems to still have a soft spot for Minghao even after all these years.

Growing up, Sofia did not only have one brother. With Hoshi and Minghao always around, she has naturally looked up to them as if they were also her own brothers especially with the way all three of them would fuss over Sofia when she was still a child. How they would all gather in the bathroom with Sofia sitting on the counter, patching her up when she scratches her knees from playing. Or how they were all in the hospital looking after her when she got food poisoned when she was in middle school. How they would pitch in to get what Sofia wants for her birthday or Christmas present. How the three of them will have to agree who she dates, not to mention, marry. Having Vernon as an older brother is a blessing but having two more is the sweetest treat.

Sofia squints at his Chinese brother. "Only if you promise to keep in touch from now on." Minghao smiles widely and hands his phone to Sofia which she gladly took.

"I still can't believe you're here." Sofia says as she hands Minghao his phone back, new contact information stored. Vernon did not miss the quiver in his sister's voice as she said so.

"Don't go crying now sis." He teased.

Sofia's face scrunched up as she punches her brother's arm, hard. Vernon reaching out to wipe Sofia's eyes with the sleeve of his suit jacket. "I hate you." Sofia mumbles which only earned her a soft giggle from both his brother and Minghao.

A few moments later, Vernon's parents found them and fussed over Minghao. Vernon's mom scolding him for cutting contact but warms up when Minghao promised he'll make it up to them. Vernon's dad in awe at how Minghao had grown up so well and good looking.

"I can't believe you're the same skinny boy that used to sleep over." Sofia rolls her eyes at what her dad said.

"He's still skinny dad." Mr. Chwe lets out a hearty laugh.

"I guess you're right, Sof."

"How are your parents?" Mrs. Chwe asked. Minghao smiles brighter at the mention of his parents.

"They're doing okay, auntie. They wanted to come here too but dad couldn't leave work for a few days. They are planning their visit though. They wanted to see you and the Kwon's."

Vernon's mom got a bit teary eyed at the prospect of seeing their friends again. Minghao couldn't help but hug the lady and kiss her temple. Vernon's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

A short guy approached their group telling them that the ceremony's about to start. Vernon's family was escorted to their seats while Vernon and Minghao waits for Hoshi.

"You..you look.." Vernon gulps on nothing. "You look really, really, really beautiful." Vernon couldn't help himself but compliment the Chinese male.

Said Chinese eyes him from head to toe. He's wearing an all black ensemble too, velvet suit and a black collared under shirt where he left the top two buttons open. Minghao smiles as he says "You clean up really well too."

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. It was made even more special when Jihoon dedicated a song he made for his husband which he sang with so much difficulty as his voice would shake and quiver every other line. He jokes at the end that he'll have the song uploaded on Soundcloud so everybody could actually listen to it. Hoshi was a weeping mess at the end of the song.

Vernon had his best man speech ready when it came time to it. He talked about how the two had met, how whipped they were for each other even before they understood what was happening. How Hoshi is his brother and how lucky he is for meeting a person who would not only tolerate his crazy ideas but support them with his whole being. How thankful he is to Hoshi for introducing him to another wonderful brother that helped him made his dreams into reality. How he only wishes the best for them and how much he is looking forward to their little family since it is no secret that the two were planning on adopting. There was not a dry eye at the end of his speech. He sees how Hoshi and Jihoon looked at each other and how he wished he have someone who would look at him like that too, as if he held the whole universe in his eyes.

It's been two months since the wedding and everything's back to normal. Hoshi is back to choreographing with his team. Minghao is modelling back in China, Vernon and Jihoon and the rest of their team are back to writing and producing songs for idols and other singers.

Minghao kept in touch as promised. There would be a day or two when he would be completely off the radar but it doesn't stay that way this time. The Chinese would pop up from time to time even in their group chat with Hoshi and Sofia to say hi or _I'll be busy the next few days, I'll talk to you guys when I can_.

Vernon was in his studio busy playing with his new toys (audio interface, MIDI keyboard and microphone) when his phone rings. He grabs his phone and answers the video call.

"Sup brat?" Vernon answers grinning. He sees Sofia roll her eyes.

"Are you busy?" She asked.

Vernon raised a brow. "Do you actually care if I'm busy? What do you want?"

"No, not really. You owe me a story, brother." Vernon scrunches his forehead

"What story?"

Sofia smirks.

"About how there was a floating picture where you have your arms wrapped around the prince of China? Shirtless too, if I may add."

Vernon leans further into his leather office chair, bringing the camera away from his face to hide from his sister. "T-that's...uhh.. that's so out of the blue.."

Sofia laughs at his brother's antics. "Vernon I've asked you so many times already but you wouldn't tell me! It's been months! You've been holding it off for so long but I'm not allowing that anymore! Tell me already! Where are you?? I wanna see you!” she demanded.

"Oh now you wanna see me?" Vernon says incredulously as Sofia just laughs at him. Vernon, being a big softie for his sister didn't argue any further and brings the camera back to his face. He leans his phone against a paperweight so he won't have to hold it the whole time and sits back as further away as possible from his phone.

"Awww you're cute when you blush." Sofia teases. It took her a beat before her eyes grew wide as if realizing something. "Wait! Do you actually like him??" She squeals.

"No!" Vernon shoots up from his chair. "I... I d-don't..."

The younger squints her eyes a bit before continuing with her interrogation.

"So.. the picture? How did that happen?" Vernon sits back on his chair and thought about it. The whole thing's still vivid in his memory.

"We shared rooms. I just finished shower and he was on the phone and he sounded really upset. The other person was being a real jerk too. I found out he's Minghao's ex who was gone for a year without a word and he's trying to get back with Hao. I wasn't thinking. I just walked up behind Hao and said something about a reservation for our date and the jerk had the audacity to ask Minghao if I was the reason he wouldn't get back together with him. So I kinda.." he said everything in one breath and only slowed down when his mind caught up with his tongue. "I kinda told him off and hang up the phone on him."

Sofia was speechless. She knew her brother is a man of action. She just didn't know he was capable of doing something as reckless as that. Vernon was worried for a while. Sofia normally has a lot to say so he can only imagine what's running through his sister's head that had rendered her speechless.

A smile very slowly creeps up his sister's face as she shakes her head slowly. A few more seconds and she's laughing. Vernon is confused.

"You did well my brother. I didn't think you had it in you."

"..."

Sofia smiles gently at his brother. "You're a cool guy. Way too cool sometimes. Normally you'd let people deal with their own stuff unless you're asked for help. But you actually initiated one this time. I'm sure oppa appreciated that."

Vernon scoffs. "Well, not if it gets him in trouble."

Sofia was about to say something when a notification pops up on her end. Vernon watches his sister's eyes grow wide with each passing second, mouth doing the same. Sofia looks at Vernon unable to speak.

"Hey Sof? W-what's wrong?" Vernon starts to worry.

"Minghao oppa" is all she could manage to say.


	6. Avoiding The Gaze of Other People, I'm Heading Towards You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody say "Thanks Sofia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Ola! Mabuhay! I'm back with another chapter of this fluff.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this as much as my head ached while trying to revise this chapter. 😂😂
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Same shit goes here😂  
> 🌟🌟🌟

Vernon turns on his signal light as he checks the rearview mirror. When he sees that it's clear he made the turn to the airport.

 _"Remember just try to make it out of there as fast as possible. I already told him where you're gonna pick him up. I told him not to bring much but who knows? So I really just need you to be careful especially with that arm of yours. Did you wear long sleeves like i told you to?"_ Sofia rambles on the speaker phone.

It's been a long blurry week of meticulous planning on Sofia's part one would think they were planning to do a heist instead of a simple pick up at the airport. Hoshi had his earful when he pointed out that _he's just picking him up at the airport why is this such a big deal?_

_"Why is this a big deal? Because it's Minghao oppa trying to get away from all the media circus because of his whiny bitch for an ex boyfriend! That's why!"_

_It all started with people speculating. The picture that got leaked (although Vernon highly doubt it's unintentional) made its way to social media with people speculating it to be the model Xu Minghao. Since Minghao was away from the limelight when it happened, it died down pretty fast. The subject resurfaced when Minghao got back from his short break._

_Yao Mingming, a model that was on hiatus made news when he came out to the public as a bisexual. He was not shy when asked if he had been in a relationship with another famous personality. He did not say Xu Minghao's name directly but the context clues he left for the mass was enough for people to assume who it was. It also did not help that Minghao neither confirmed nor denied the rumors. With this new information made available for the public, new offers started swarming Minghao's workplace. Offers varied from solo projects to joined projects with Yao Mingming himself. When things got too overwhelming for the model, Minghao's manager took it upon himself to ask his agency for an indefinite leave of absence while Minghao tries to recuperate from all the stress this whole mess had caused. They assured Minghao would attend to all promised commitments but will not be accepting new ones. The agency wouldn't allow it at first. Well, not until Minghao came personally and talked to the big boss about the possibility of leaving the company instead of causing them trouble. With so much reluctance, Minghao's agency granted him his request under the condition that he will not be working with another Chinese agency while on leave. Minghao's manager booked him a flight to Korea the day after. Minghao's flight is not until the week after the booking date since he still has a schedule planned for another week but that's okay. He can't wait to get out of there._

_Minghao avoided watching TV, reading the news paper, social media (his manager manages his Weibo account)that he wasn't aware of just how the story got so big the news made it overseas. He was in for a surprise when he got a call from Sofia already planning his escape for him._

_"Don't worry oppa! I'll take care of everything. You are coming here, right?" Minghao hesitates._

_Well, yes, he's going to Korea, there's really no other place to go to. But he wasn't exactly planning to drag his friends into this mess. They have their own lives to live, own issues and problems to deal with, he can't possibly burden them some more._

_"Shut it. You are coming here and we'll take care of everything! Stop it with that burden nonsense" are Hoshi's words when Minghao voiced out his concerns._

_"Vernon. Snap out of it! I asked if you're wearing long sleeves. You can't have your arm exposed especially around oppa."_ Sofia sounds exasperated.

"Yes Sofia, I'm wearing long sleeves. I'll wait for him at the East gate by the departures and I will hand him a hoodie he can change into. But I will tell you right now there's no need for all these extra precaution. If anything, this will just cause suspicions." Sofia sighs.

"I just wanna help oppa."

"I know Sof. We all do. And he appreciates all your efforts but it'll just burden him more knowing you're spending all these time and effort on him instead of doing what you're supposed to be doing like _studying?_ I got this Sof. Trust me. Can you do that?" Vernon argues as he parks the car near the East gate by the departures like he said he would.

He hears Sofia sigh again and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty saying all those but he also knows it's something Sofia needs to hear too.

"Yes. I'm sorry oppa." Vernon smiles to himself.

"I'll tell you what, I just parked the car and I will call Minghao okay? And I will call you back when I have the package secured next to me." Sofia giggles at his silliness.

"Okay. Thank you oppa. You really are the best."

"Silly. Minghao's my friend first before you were even my sister. I'll do anything for that guy too you know?" Vernon didn't know how much he meant it until he said the words.

Vernon calls Minghao's phone as soon as he ended his call with Sofia. Minghao answered on the third ring.

 _"Vernon. Trouble. There are some reporters outside the gate. I recognize a couple of them."_ Minghao reported as soon as he picks up.

Vernon grabbed the hoodie he had brought with him before locking the car. "Go to the men's room near the baggage drop counters. I'll meet you there."

Sofia was right after all.

"Hao?" Vernon calls softly when he entered the restroom. The door to the last cubicle opened slightly and a head of brown hair pops out.

Vernon smiles at his friend despite his brain screaming _he has a fucking brown mullet and he's still so beautiful just kill me already_.

"Did they see you come here?" Vernon asked as he leaned next to the slightly ajar cubicle door. Minghao shakes his head.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure. Do you think they'll recognize me?" He asked.

Vernon eyes him up and down through the small gap on the door. Minghao's idea of being discreet is wearing a black printed dress shirt, black ripped skinnies, black long coat, tan Dr. Martens, sunglasses and a face mask.

"Too much?" Minghao followed up when Vernon scrunched his forehead. Vernon chuckles at that.

"Here, put this on. I'll take your coat." Vernon pushes the hoodie to Minghao's hand and helps him shrug the coat off. The older pulls on the green hoodie and waits for further instruction.

Vernon inspects his disguise thinking if it's good enough. He then pulls his ballcap off his head and places it on top of Minghao's. He also exchanged Minghao's thin framed sunglasses for his chunkier ones with darker tint. He nods in approval when he realizes Minghao looks like a different person now.

"Take off your face mask and we're good to go." Minghao did as he was told. Vernon picks up the huge duffel bag off the floor and headed to the door. Vernon looks behind him to give Minghao a last once over and smiles at Minghao before opening the door.

"Just stay calm okay? Stay close." Minghao nods his head and tightens the grip on his luggage and they were out the door.

The next few minutes were nerve wracking even for Vernon but they were able to pass by the reporters without getting attention. The reporters were too busy looking at the arrival gates at the other end of the building to notice them. As soon as they exited the main door they made a run for it. Vernon feels his stomach churn when Minghao laughed to his heart's content as he feels relief wash over him.

Once Minghao's stuffs are loaded in the compartment and they're seated in the car, Vernon called Sofia as promised, but not before briefing Minghao.

"Can we please leave out that part where there were reporters waiting for you? Sofia's smug enough as it is and if she finds out she's right about everything, we will never hear the end of it."

Minghao nods in agreement. After all, he too said there's no need for those extra details.

 _"Oh my god I'm so glad everything went smoothly!"_ Vernon glanced sideways over to Minghao and sees him holding back a giggle and it made him smile.

"Yeah. I told you everything's gonna be fine! We're driving home now. What time do you want me to come and get you tomorrow?"

While Sofia was planning Minghao's escape route, they touched on the subject of accommodation. They all agreed that Minghao is going to stay at Vernon's since Hoshi's moved out and Vernon now has a spare room. Sofia got so excited at the idea that she decided she'll crash at Vernon's on weekends when she doesn't have school. Vernon thinks that's a good idea because _how the fuck am I supposed to act around this beautiful creature?_ Three days rooming with him in the hotel is nothing compared to however long Minghao decides his break is gonna be.

Sofia clears her throat. _"About that..."_ Vernon braces himself. Whatever Sofia has to say next could not be good.

_"Remember when I told you I applied for a part-time job at the cafe on campus? I got accepted..so..I don't know when I can come over for a visit..."_

Vernon feels his temples pulse. He couldn't hear the rest of what Sofia is saying over the drumming in his ears.

"..Vernon? Are you okay?" He feels before he hears Minghao next to him, Minghao squeezing his arm that is on the steering wheel. Vernon nods his head. Unable to speak.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay in your place? I mean, I can stay in a hotel while I'm here.."

Vernon whips his head to Minghao's direction and started shaking it wildly.

"Nonsense! What are you talking about? Of course you can stay with me. I have the extra room nobody uses.."

_"Of course Vernon's okay with that! It's no big deal!"_

Vernon and Sofia says at the same time, Minghao didn't really catch everything they said. Sofia giggles in the background.

_"Don't worry oppa! Vernon's totally cool with that. He's just not used to living with beautiful people"_

"Yeah because you're ugly." Vernon retorts like a child. "And I can't believe you called Hoshi hyung ugly!" He added, laughing his lungs out.

Minghao busted out laughing beside him too.

 _"I literally did not! Oh my god don't put words in my mouth!"_ Sofia whines.

The trio laughed the whole way to Vernon's apartment with the siblings unapologetically humiliating each other. Vernon's stomach fluttering every time Minghao would bust out a giggle from something stupid either he or his sister had said. It didn't take long until Vernon's pulling up on his reserved parking space.

"We're here!" He announces.

_"Oh! Just in time! I took the liberty to order for you guys! I hope jajangmyeon and sweet and sour pork's okay."_

"Wow! Perfect! Thanks sis! You're the best!" Vernon groans in excitement. It's been quite a day and it's way past lunch time already.

_"Of course! So that's 21,000₩. Should be there in 15-20 minutes. You guys better head on up and get settled."_

"Thanks again Sof.. can't wait to see you!" Minghao says, unlocking his seatbelt.

_"I can't wait to see you guys too! Bye for now!"_

"Bye sis! Love you!"

"Bye Sof! See you soon!"

Vernon looks to his side to check on his friend. "You okay? 

Minghao smiles at him gratefully. "Yes. Thank you for doing this for me Vernon. I'll try not to get in your way while I'm here."

Vernon couldn't help but scrunch his forehead at that. "Nonsense. I'm glad you're here now."

And maybe Vernon means that more than he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YAO MINGMING I'M SORRY FOR DOING HIM DIRTY HERE 😭
> 
> Comments? 
> 
> @haoships 
> 
> I have CC too i just can't link that thing here


	7. I Want To Paddle Leisurely, Wandering Around In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon thinks this feels kinda domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Minghao gifted us with a VLIVE today. Your girl kinda lost her head a little and decided two chapters today. 
> 
> Idk when the next chapter will be up though. I literally only have three pages for the next chapter and that is nowhere near good enough for me. 
> 
> I HAVE 200+ SCREENSHOTS OF MINGHAO DURING HIS VLIVE AND I'M STEALING SOME MORE FROM MY TL. 
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> MINGHAO BEST BOY  
> 🌟🌟🌟

Vernon's place screams Vernon. It's very minimalistic for a pretty big space. White walls all over. In the living room you'll see a black 3-seater leather couch and a varnished white coffee table in front of a massive TV. Xbox in a glass cabinet at the foot of the TV mount. Two giant beanbags (red and yellow) against the wall.

A few steps from the living room is the kitchen/dining room fully furnished with stove tops on a marble counter and a kitchen island which can easily accommodate 4-6 people.

Vernon opens one of the two rooms facing each other across the hall.

"This is your room." He says as he pulls Minghao's luggage in. He watches as Minghao takes in the room with a slight smile.

"The bathroom is outside. The door at the end of the hall. The towels are also there." He added as he sits on the bed. He taps the space next to him, an invitation for his friend to sit, so he does.

"You think you'll be okay here?" Minghao smiles at him and nods his head.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"Well, I want to" Vernon says as he reaches for his friend's hand. "So just..stop overthinking.. I know you.." Vernon added as he squeezes the hand he's holding and his heart raced when Minghao squeezed it back.

The moment was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"That must be our food. I'll let you get settled and call you when food's ready." Vernon said standing up and walking out the door while trying to ignore the tingle that lingers on his hand.

Minghao's first week at Vernon's been pretty okay.

Hoshi and Jihoon came over after work the next day with dinner. The four of them just catching up on everything with Hoshi trying to get Minghao to open up telling him it would probably help if he doesn't keep everything to himself. _"Share the burden"_ were Hoshi's exact words. So he did.

Minghao told them about Mingming and everything else that stressed him out. Minghao slips at one point about the picture that circulated the internet and he and Vernon did not have a choice but to tell them what happened which earned them both a glare from Hoshi chastising them for keeping it from him for so long. But Hoshi is a softie for his brothers that it didn't take him long to forgive the two.

Two nights later, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Dino came for game night. Minghao took a real like on the trio and indulged them with a selfie. _"It doesn't matter. You can post them if you want"_ was his answer when Dino asked if he could upload it on twitter.

Minghao spent the next few days cleaning every nook and cranny of Vernon's house. Vernon would be surprised to come home to a fresh disinfectant smelling home.

Tonight, Vernon came home after a long day with a hot meal waiting for him. Normally he brings home food or they order take outs.

"I didn't know you could cook." Vernon says as he took a bite of Minghao's spareribs soup. Minghao scoffs.

"You'd be surprised what boredom could make people do. Even I surprised myself." Minghao says, amusement in his voice. Vernon eyes his friend who's also taking a careful sip of the broth.

"You're bored huh?" He asks. Minghao sighs.

"Well. I guess it's just..you know.. I've been really busy the past few years I forgot what it's like to take a break. And it's been days since I've been here. I've cleaned every corner of this place while you're at work, I've caught up on all of my readings..there's just nothing left to do."

Vernon can only nod his head. Even he wouldn't know what to do if he's stuck in his house for days not able to go out or do anything else but sleep, eat, read and a few housework.

"If you could do anything for a day, what would you do?" Vernon asks.

Minghao gave it a thought before slightly smiling. "Grocery shopping. Your fridge and cupboards are running low on everything."

Vernon chuckles. "Really? Of all the things you could possibly answer, you wanna go grocery shopping?" Minghao nods, a beautiful smile on his face.

"That would really make me happy."

Vernon relents, shaking his head in amusement.

"Okay. We'll go grocery shopping tomorrow then."

Minghao's eyes grew wide in surprise and it took all of Vernon to keep the contents of his stomach in. The butterflies in there are making a huge scene.

"Are you serious? I can really go out tomorrow?" Vernon nods his head.

"I'm going with you. I can't let you go out by yourself. Hoshi hyung won't let me live."

"But how about work?" Vernon smiles.

"I can skip a day. It won't matter." Minghao grins a teasing smirk.

"Be your own boss they say. It's so much better they say."

_"Absolutely not."_ Vernon paces in his room thinking how he could convince Hoshi that taking Minghao out for grocery is not a terrible idea.

_"Do you not remember the paparazzi? We don't know where they will be and when those fuckers are going to attack. We can't risk that."_

"Hyung I'm going with him. I can protect him." Vernon reasons out. He hears Hoshi sigh at the other end.

 _"I know you can Vernon. We're just trying to prevent that from happening..reason to protect Hao? Why can't you just let him shop for groceries online? Jihoon does that a lot these days."_ Vernon hears Jihoon whine somewhere in the background because _"you're always too tired to do grocery! I'm not going alone!"_

At this point, Vernon is no longer listening to Hoshi and is thinking how he can not break his promise to Minghao. The slightly older guy seemed so happy at the thought of finally getting out of the house even if it's just for grocery shopping. He curses those damn paparazzi for making things as simple as going out for supplies so difficult. He suddenly feels a mixture of grudge and pity and concern at the thought.

He knows he's not supposed to go against Hoshi's words as he knows the eldest is only trying to protect Minghao but goddamnit he will do anything to see Minghao keep that smile on his face.

"Where are we going?" Minghao asks when Vernon did not take the turn on the street where Minghao knows the grocery is. There's a couple of supermarket a few blocks away from Vernon's apartment so it really shouldn't take them long to get there.

They've been driving for twenty minutes now. Vernon looks sideways to see Minghao's confused face.

 _Cute_. He thinks. "We're going to Wonju. I figured it's safer for you to shop there than in the city." Vernon explains, smiling a little. Minghao's eyes widened.

"Isn't that like an hour away?" Vernon only hums in response.

"I can't believe we're driving for an hour just so you could indulge my whining ass.." Vernon doesn't miss the tone on Minghao's voice. Vernon clicks his tongue.

"Stop it Hao. I know what you're thinking." He starts, turning on his signal light. "This is good for us. I haven't done this for a while. It's really just an excuse to go for a joyride."

Minghao slouches on his seat, pouting. _Oh God stop it for my heart's sake._

"Hey, want a first listen to unreleased songs?" Vernon asks trying to cheer Minghao up. The pout slowly turns into a smile.

Vernon switches the audio to bluetooth mode and hands Minghao his unlocked phone. Minghao follows Vernon's instructions then the song started to play.

_nugungaga eodiseonga nae bulhaengeul barago itneunji yojeumeun geunyang nado nareul moreuneun cheokhagiman_

Vernon silently observes Minghao's reactions.

How he would nod his head to the beat, tap his knee with his long fingers, smile slowly grace his lips. He realizes his friend is sincerely liking the song that he felt like singing along.

"Baby chocolat boda deo dalkom dalkomhae naye maeume Key yeoreobwa yeoreo yeoreo Hoo ojik neomani neoye moksori That’s my need Let me hear you say hear you say let me hear you say"

Minghao's tiny smile breaks out into a grin as they both bop their heads to the song. Vernon's just feeling himself at this point. Vernon practically breezed through the rest of the song with Minghao smiling like a fool, bopping to the beat.

"This is seriously a good song. Did you write this one?" Minghao asks, beautiful smile still plastered on his face. Vernon nods his head proudly.

"I wrote it with Jihoon hyung and some of the other hyungs."

Minghao fully turns to face Vernon, leaning against the door. Vernon eyes him sideways.

"What?" He asked smiling his gummy smile. Minghao smiles back.

"I'm so proud of you Vernon. You're really good at what you do. I'd pay to see you sing that on an actual stage. Hoshi hyung is right you know? You're way too good to just be writing and singing the guides."

Vernon feels his face heat up at the compliment that left him a little speechless. Minghao giggles.

"I'm serious. You're really good."

Vernon shakes his head, trying to stop the face-splitting grin slowly coming up his face. Minghao, the man he's slowly liking more and more with each passing day just complimented what he loves doing the most.

The rest of the drive was spent listening to more unreleased songs with Vernon sharing inspirations behind some of their popular songs.

"So what inspired the first song we listened to?" Minghao asks.

 _You_. Vernon wants to say but didn't. He breathes a sigh of relief when his phone rings.

_"Hi! This is Yoona and I'm wondering if you have time to talk about the offer for an upgrade on your phone subscription?"_

The call only lasted for a minute with Vernon saying he's not interested in an upgrade but _thank you so much for the distraction_ he added in his head.

Vernon walks behind Minghao as the older pushes the cart. They've been sweeping the aisles for only about five minutes and Vernon's mind starts screaming at him about how domestic this feels.

"Vernon, do you want to try baking?" Vernon halts just in time. Another step and he would've walked onto Minghao's back. He looks around and somehow they ended up in the baking aisle. _Just how long did I zone out again?_

Vernon clears his throat. "Baking? Do you know how?" Minghao scrunches his cute little nose.

"I don't. But I can read." Vernon scoffs, rolling his eyes.

He takes out his phone from his pocket and started looking for easy recipes.

Minghao smiles a smile of triumph.

After getting a bag of flour and other baking necessities, they moved to the next aisle. Minghao throws Vernon a disapproving look when the younger started throwing bags of chips and Oreos in the cart.

"Hey. You did not hear me say anything when you started dumping quinoas and other healthy stuff I can't even read the name of in there. I can do this too!" He reasons.

"You need to take better care of your body Vernon. There's a reason why they are called junk food." Minghao rebuts.

"It's not like I'm gonna be eating them at once. And these are fast food too! In case I get hungry you know?"

Minghao sighs. "I won't let you get hungry. I'll cook for you. Lay low on the junks a little."

Vernon dares meet Minghao's eyes but couldn't stay still when his heart started beating like a drum. He picks up two bags of chips from their cart and turns around to return them to the shelves he got them from saying "Only because you said you'll cook for me."

They came home four hours later with bags of groceries ranging from the healthiest (fruits, veggies, proteins, milk and cheese, and the likes) to junks (Vernon's).

Vernon was in awe at how organized everything is once they're done putting everything away.

Minghao disappears to his room and came out after a minute carrying a box that looks heavy. Vernon was quick to help.

"What is this?" He asks, checking the box once secured on the marble countertop. "A blender?"

Minghao shakes his head looking offended. "It's a juicer, not a blender."

Vernon rolls his eyes. "Uhh. Potato po-tah-to?"

"Different." Minghao insists.

The next thirty minutes was spent with Vernon watching Minghao demonstrate what this "juicer" does and educating Vernon on what fruit and veggie combos are best.

And once again Vernon thinks _I can get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	8. Even Without You Saying Anything I Can Read Everything From Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's so domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how invested i am on this one until I realized i've been losing hours of sleep writing. 
> 
> I tried to proofread but my head's up in the air by now so please forgive me if this still needs more editing. Will definitely check on it at a later time i just have to upload this because i dont want to keep you waiting too long for updates.. 
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Same  
> 🌟🌟🌟

Vernon woke up to the brightness of the sun hitting his face. He groaned as he remembers that he forgot to draw the curtains before he went to bed. Well, it's not like he has time to remember given the state of drunkenness he was in when he got home. His company had an outing with a big company they were commissioning for. It's safe to say the restaurant they went to last night has a half full parking lot despite still being early in the morning.

He drags his feet to draw the curtains. He was definitely planning on going back to sleep but the smell of coffee is too hard to resist. When he came out of his room he finds Minghao in the kitchen, whisking a batter of what he assumes is for pancakes.

Being the person that he is, one that acts before he thinks, Vernon walks up to an unsuspecting Minghao and hugs him from the back. Minghao stiffens at the sudden action but relaxes after a few seconds.

"What are you making?" Vernon asks groggily, leaning his forehead on the dip between Minghao's shoulder blades, taking in his scent. Minghao gulps before answering.

"Pancakes. I think you need coffee. You're obviously not awake enough to know what you're doing."

Vernon hooks his chin on the older's shoulder and smirks.

"You mean _this_?" he asks as he tightens his arms around the other's waist. Minghao gasps.

"Okay.. I'll get you your coffee." Minghao slowly extracted himself from the hug and turns around to gently push Vernon to sit on a stool.

Vernon lazily slumped on the table while waiting for the said coffee. He watches as Minghao gracefully move around his kitchen. It's been two days since he skipped work in favor of taking his friend to the grocery.

Frankly speaking, Vernon can just work from home. He has a little studio set up in a corner of his room. The tech's not as good as what he has in his studio but he can definitely still be productive even at home. And right now, looking at Minghao moving effortlessly familiar in Vernon's kitchen, he couldn't help the blossoming in his chest. It feels like the start of spring in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach made him _feel_ even more. It makes it harder to leave the house when he can experience all this at home.

Minghao walks up to him, placing the cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of him.

"Here. No milk no sugar just how you like it." Vernon smiles at him and said "Thanks" as he sits up and takes a careful sip of his coffee.

"Pancakes will be ready in a few." Minghao answers as he scoops a batter onto a pan. Vernon watches from where he sits as Minghao flips the pancakes and stack them on two plates. He cuts up fresh strawberries and bananas once he's done cooking the pancakes and garnished the pancakes with it.

Vernon feels his stomach grumble when Minghao sets the plate in front of him. "Wow this looks so good!" He said as he pours syrup on his stack.

Minghao smiles as he sits next to the younger. "Eat lots. You're gonna need it if you're going to work today too."

Vernon takes a big bite out of his pancakes and started forking the fruits into his mouth too. "Mmm not." He says on full mouth.

Minghao winced at the sight. "Slow down you're gonna choke yourself.."

Vernon takes a sip of his coffee to push the food down his throat but hissed when he feels his mouth get burned. Vernon starts a coughing fit while Minghao panics.

The Chinese male quickly got a glass of water and hands it over to his dying friend. Minghao watches as Vernon drinks from the glass, shock still on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked when Vernon started to calm down, rubbing his back.

Vernon, as flushed as he is grins at Minghao. "The pancake was so good I literally could have died."

Minghao smacks his arm hard. "Idiot! You scared me!"

Vernon, suddenly feeling bad for making his friend worry quickly grabs his friend's hand to comfort him. "I'm sorry.." he said, trying to meet Minghao's eyes since Minghao wouldn't look at him. Minghao pulls his hand away and glares at his own untouched stack of pancake in front of him, royally pissed at his friend's antics.

He gets that Vernon didn't intentionally choke himself but he didn't have to make a joke about it.

Vernon stood up and pulls his stool closer to Minghao before he sits again. He's literally crowding Minghao's personal space by now but he couldn't care less.

"Hey.. Hao.. I'm sorry.." he pleads, reaching for Minghao's hand again, rubbing his thumb on Minghao's knuckles. "Look at me please?"

Minghao lets out a deep sigh before meeting his friend's eyes. "Idiot. Joke about something like that again I swear to God.."

Minghao didn't get to finish what he was saying. He was too stunned when Vernon out of nowhere cups his cheek with his other hand.

Vernon looks Minghao in the eyes, then his eyes wanders down to Minghao's lips. He sees Minghao gulps on nothing.

_Rrriiinngg_

Minghao blinks first as he leans back looking everywhere but Vernon.

"I.. I t-think that's coming from your room.." Vernon clears his throat and stands up slowly nodding his head. "I'll be right back."

"Hello?"

"How's my very handsome very cool brother?" Vernon throws himself on his bed, rubbing his face.

"I..I'm okay. How are you? When are you coming over?"

"Next week. I'm taking more hours this week at work so I can take a leave next weekend." Sofia explains excitedly.

"Cool. Cool." Vernon wanted to say more but there's no helping it.

 _I almost kissed Minghao_.

Sofia caught wind of Vernon's unusual mood especially since he's talking to her. Vernon's always been the teasing big brother type to Sofia refardless of his mood.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah.. it's just.. work.." Vernon could picture his sister raising her eyebrow at that.

"Work?"

Vernon clears his throat. He doesn't know what to say to Sofia right now. If he should tell her what just happened. Sofia clears her throat.

"Are you finally realizing you're in love with your best friend? Is this the kind of alternate universe your head is on right now?"

Vernon couldn't tell if his sister's being serious about it or if she's just teasing him. So he decided to play it safe.

"I don't know what you're on about sis. I'm just stuck. Words aren't coming and I hate it."

"Oh." Is all Sofia was able to say about that.

"Sorry.. why are you calling? Did you need anything?" He asks, trying to get his head to think straight and focus on Sofia.

"Oh. Yeah. I just.. I wasn't really going to ask but I kinda need it fast. I have a project due in two weeks but I need to buy materials for it. Do you think I could borrow some cash?"

Vernon spent the morning in his room after transferring money to his sister's account. He's still way over his head about what almost happened that he's not sure if he could act normal in front of Minghao.

He busies himself in his little corner, trying to be productive but what happened earlier would crawl up his memory and he'd find himself in a daze. Four hours into locking himself up in his room, he finally gave up trying to get distracted. He lies on his bed and thought of everything Minghao.

He knows he's starting to get in too deep in his feelings for the older. Seeing him everyday, walking around his house, cooking, cleaning, just existing is making him _feel things_.

Now, he's been in relationships when he was younger but he doesn't remember feeling this way towards any of his exes. Was what he was feeling all those times before not love? If he's feeling this now, then is he really in love with his best friend?

He's in the middle of self evaluating when he hears a soft knock on the door. He shuts his eyes tight knowing who it is.

"It's open. Come in Hao." He calls out before pulling a pillow over his face.

He hears the door open and close then he feels his bed dip a little.

"Vernon. I cooked lunch. We should eat." He hears a slight hesitation in Minghao's voice. Vernon's heart starts drumming in his chest. That seems to happen a lot recently too.

"Yeah. I'll come out in a bit. You can eat first if you want." He grimaced under the pillow at how awful that sounded.

It was quiet for the next few seconds. He's sure Minghao's still in the room as the extra weight on his bed is sill there. He's torn between pulling the pillow off his face or smothering himself with it.

He groans when he feels the pillow's weight on his face disappear. He opens one eye and sees Minghao already looking at him.

"I don't know what that was about but if I am gonna continue living here, I'd really like it if we both just forget about it."

Vernon blinks, stunned. He's feeling a mix of emotions. He's feeling both relieved and disappointed that Minghao just wants to let it go and forget about it. Vernon personally wants to talk about it but he doesn't want to put them in a more awkward position than this. So he sits up, extends his hand and forces a smile.

"Deal."

Vernon finds it amusing how they turned from awkward to being best friends again. They had their lunch of steamed fish and stir fried veggies that Minghao prepared and Vernon couldn't help but say something about the past week with Minghao around probably extended his life span with how healthy he's been eating lately.

"As you should be eating. It's really not hard to cook you know?"

"I miss my junk loving best friend. Bring him back right now!" Vernon teases. Minghao chuckles.

"We're not getting any younger Vernon. We're 28! Our bodies will thank us later for making the right food choices."

Vernon raises a brow at him. "28 but you sound like a 50 year old! Who says _right food choices?"_

Minghao rolls his eyes. "I do. Shut up. Eat your food."

Vernon grins as he pushed a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

"Yes mom."

They continued their light banter until everything's all cleaned up and Minghao retires to his room.

"Hao?" Vernon knocks on Minghao's door. He could hear mumbling coming from behind the door when he presses his ear to listen. He decided to just shoot Minghao a txt to let him know his whereabouts.

He could take the taxi to the restaurant where he left his car but decided to take the long way. He figured some fresh air would do him good so he walks the four blocks to the subway.

He thinks. He thinks about Minghao and whatever feeling he has developed for his friend. He thinks about how just a couple of months ago he has been living a peaceful life. One without feelings. One without the constant drumming and blossoming on his chest. One without feeling butterflies flutter is his stomach. How these past couple of months he's been constantly battling with his self, reminding himself that Minghao is out of his league and he should just forget about it.

But how can he? When his every waking day for the past week has been so full of Minghao? When he knows that at the end of a tiring day at work, Minghao will ask him how his day went and would comfort him if it is even the tiniest bit tough?

His mind is so full of Minghao that he didn't realize he's reached the subway. He spent the whole subway ride thinking if Minghao feels conflicted as he is now and he would be lying if he say he wish he didn't. He likes to think that Minghao is thinking the same because that would mean they're at least on the same page.

Vernon cursed under his breath when he got off the subway and it started to drizzle. He pulled his hoodie over his head and ran the two blocks to the restaurant where his car is waiting. He's soaking wet by the time he unlocks his car door and drove his way home.

Minghao gasps at the sight of Vernon's damp everything when he got home and fusses over him about taking a warm shower or he'll get sick.

Vernon was about to stop him from worrying too much when he sneezes in succession. Minghao throws him a disapproving look and pulls him to the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll make soup for dinner" he says before closing the bathroom door.

Minghao is stirring something in the pot when Vernon joined him in the kitchen after shower.

"What soup is that?" Minghao looks in his direction, worry lines on his forehead.

"Kimchi soup. Are you feeling better?" Vernon shrugs.

"I'm not gonna lie. I think I'm coming down with a flu. I feel weird."

Minghao lets out an audible sigh as he scoops the soup onto a ceramic bowl.

"Well, better eat up then and take your meds." He says after setting the bowl in front of Vernon with a bowl of rice.

Vernon was on his third spoon when he noticed Minghao is still to touch his own food.

"Aren't you gonna eat? This soup is really good."

Minghao picks up his spoon and started stirring his soup but that's all he did.

"What's up? What are you thinking about?" He asks.

Minghao shrugs. He stirred the soup a little bit more before putting his spoon down.

"Hao what is it?"

"It's just.. something back home. In China. No big deal." Minghao forces a smile as he picks up his spoon again and this time actually eats.

Vernon's not having it though.

"Work? Ex boyfriend? You can't say it's no big deal when it's obviously bothering you"

Minghao didn't say anything to that. What he did though, is take his phone out of his pocket, searched for something in it and lays it screen up on the table where Vernon can see it.

Vernon's eyes doubled in size when he saw what it is.

He feels dizzy but he’s not sure if it’s the flu he’s about to get, or the picture he’s looking at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated 😊
> 
> @haoships on twt


	9. Somehwere Out There, Someone Is Hoping For My Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with the next chapter.
> 
> The next chapters will be changing from one POV to another so please be mindful. I'll do my best not to confuse you guys.
> 
> I would like to apologize in advance if you find any inconsistencies in the story. I promise I'll try to keep up with my own story 😅
> 
> ☆☆☆  
> I love Xu Minghao, You love Xu Minghao, We all love Xu Minghao I DONT MAKE THE RULES 😍  
> ☆☆☆
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Not beta'd and the likes goes here...  
> 🌟🌟🌟

Vernon gnaws on his lower lip nervously contemplating his life choices. He's not worried about the consequences hurting him, he can deal with that. What he can't deal with, is getting his friend in trouble.

Hoshi has his lips pressed together, eyebrows closely knitted, obviously disappointed at his two best friends.

"What were you two thinking?" He asked in a stern voice pacing about in front of his two best friends. Hoshi drove straight to Vernon's place after he dropped off his husband at home.

"Hyung, I'm sorry. But please leave Hao out of this. This is all my fault. I didn't think this"

"I told you this is going to happen and you still didn't listen." Hoshi cuts him out.

Vernon decided to come clean to Hoshi when he saw the candid pictures Minghao showed him.

It's a few pictures of them when they went out on the grocery run. Some of the pictures were also, well, _"incriminating"_ may be one way to describe it, if from a third party's (who knows absolutely nothing) point of view.

There was a picture where Hao is leaning in too close to Vernon's face, smiling _(he was laughing at Vernon because he accidentaly poked his own eye and Minghao was just really checking how much damage was done),_ one where Vernon was holding Minghao's hand _(he was pulling Minghao away from the healthy food section since they've spent too much time there already)_ , Minghao's chin hooked on Vernon's shoulder _(while the younger's reading the nutrition facts as Minghao taught him)_. Really, everything could be explained easily if given the chance. They were just pictures taken way out of context.

The one picture that could cause a problem though, is a picture of Minghao wearing Vernon's jacket, leaving Vernon's tattooed arms on full display while the younger has his arm over Minghao's shoulder.

"Hyung, it's my fault. I was bored out of my mind and I was complaining about it to Vernon"

"No you weren't! I offered to take you grocery shopping you didn't ask for it!"

Hoshi watches his two best friends as they both take the blame and couldn't help but let up.

"Okay okay. Stop it you two." Hoshi sighs in surrender. Who is he kidding? He knows he's too soft for his boys.

"How did you even get a hold of those? Who would do something like that? Because it's all too convenient to be a coincidence if you ask me."

Minghao looks down on his hands, avoiding his friends' eyes.

"I..I don't know.."

Vernon clicks his tongue, raising an eyebrow. "You don't think your ex is capable of this?"

Minghao met his eyes. _"I said I don't know."_

Vernon scoffs. "Unbelievable" he mutters under his breath.

"Well that picture is already out there somewhere. It was my manager who sent me those pictures after all! I just don't really think Mingming did this because the first time he had a chance to do it, he didn't!"

Vernon chuckles without a humor. "Oh but he did! That's the reason I have to cover my arms at all times remember?"

"No he didn't! Because he could have gone all out and leaked all the pictures he had of us!"

Vernon snaps his head to look at Minghao, eyes wide. "W-what do you mean?"

Minghao looked down on his hands resting on the table, not saying anything more. Hoshi waits patiently.

The silence drags longer than anybody's comfortable with. Minghao clears his throat before he starts to speak.

"The night before hyung's wedding..before I came for dinner with everyone? I talked to my manager. He sent me a picture he got in his email. It was a picture of me and Vernon in the hotel room. I knew where that picture came from of course so I confronted Mingming about it. I asked him not to leak the pictures. That he's done enough already. I begged him." Minghao tries his best to hold his tears in, but he couldn't stop his voice from shaking a little.

"When that blurry picture was leaked, I was both scared and relieved. Scared because it's out there and people started to talk..relieved because it's not the pictures he could have leaked out. He has more pictures of us, clear ones, ones that will not need any more explanations. Ones that can both harm my career and possibly yours." He says pinning Vernon with his glare.

"I called Mingming again after I saw the pictures my manager sent me and confronted him again about it. But he was clueless. He doesn't know what I was talking about. He even asked if I'm okay. He told me to be careful. To not go out as much especially not without a mask at least. He even apologized for the one he leaked out when he realized that rumor is gonna resurface especially the leaked pictures now have both me and Vernon and the tattoo in a single frame. So I really don't think Mingming is capable of hurting me like that."

Vernon feels like his head is gonna burst. He's light headed, he's sick after all. He stood up to get a glass of water but his legs shake, causing him to lose his balance. Minghao is quick enough to get on his feet to help Vernon steady himself but hissed when he felt just how burning hot Vernon is now.

"Fuck you're burning. Why didn't you say something!" He chastised the younger.

Vernon tries to get away from Minghao but he's too weak to be stubborn.

"I'll take him to his room." Hoshi said as he slings Vernon's arm around his own neck and supported his waist with the other. "Hao can you get us the stuff for a cold compress? And more fever meds and water."

Minghao nods his head, leaving Hoshi to support Vernon's full weight. "Of course. I'll get them."

Hoshi helps Vernon to his bed, pulling the covers over the younger's body. "Dude you're really burning up. Maybe we should take you to the hospital?" Vernon shakes his head.

"No hyung. I'll be fine tomorrow. I just need to rest." He manages to say before he starts coughing.

Minghao came in with a basin of iced water, a towel and a bottle of water. Hoshi helps Vernon up while Minghao uncaps the bottle. The youngest gulps from the bottle until he feels his throat stop burning. As soon as Vernon is lying back on the bed, he feels the cold towel hit his forehead care of Minghao.

"If you're not feeling any better tomorrow I'm taking you to the hospital. No buts." Hoshi finalizes his words. None of the two said more about the topic after that.

"We'll talk again tomorrow about this whole mess. Try to rest for now, you two." Hoshi said as he gets ready to leave.

"You'll be okay man. Just take your pills on time. Drink lots of water. I'll bring you some electrolytes tomorrow."

Vernon thanks Hoshi before the eldest got up to leave.

Minghao walks Hoshi to the door.

"Hyung, I'm really sorry for causing trouble." He says unable to meet Hoshi's eyes. Hoshi reaches out to ruffle the younger's hair.

"Hey Hao stop. You didn't ask for this. None of you asked for this."

Minghao runs his fingers through his own hair and sighs.

"Look after Vernon for me okay? I'll bring Jihoon tomorrow. He wants to see you too." Minghao lets Hoshi pull him into a hug and kiss his temple. Minghao tightens his grip around his hyungs waist.

"Everything will be okay Hao. If worse comes to worst, you have us. Leave China for good. Start a new life here with us. I'd bet the modelling agencies here would kill to have you. Take uncle and auntie with you I'm sure all our parents are going to have a blast!" Hoshi reassures. Minghao swallows a lump forming in his throat, nodding his head.

"Thanks hyung."

Minghao gently opens Vernon's bedroom door after he got showered, Vernon's back facing the door. He quietly walks towards the younger and places his hand over Vernon's forehead. He feels Vernon jerk awake.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

Vernon rubs his eyes. "Your hand's so cold."

Minghao takes his hand back but Vernon was quick to pull it back. "No.. it's soothing. I like it." Vernon's voice strained as he said it.

"Scoot over then?"

Vernon weakly moves to give Minghao space. The Chinese male slips under Vernon's blanket and pulls Vernon gently to rest his head on his shoulder. He could feel Vernon's breath hot on his skin as he combs his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Hey Hao?" Vernon whispers.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." Minghao looks down at his friend still lying on his arm.

"For what?" Minghao was answered with silence. Then a slow breathing of Vernon. _Must have drifted back to sleep_.

He continues combing through Vernon's hair thinking about the whole situation. He knows Vernon is blaming himself for everything. He knows the guilty look Vernon has in his eyes when Hoshi was lecturing them about everything. He doesn't blame Vernon for anything though, not even the slightest. He knows Vernon is only looking out for him. He wants him to feel the normalcy he misses so much. He was deep in these thoughts when the younger stirs in his sleep.

"Do you still like him?" He hears Vernon whisper through sore throat.

Minghao tenses as he looks at the top of Vernon's head.

"Who?" he asks. He was answered with a soft snore.

The next day can only be described as pure chaos.

Minghao's phone rang and he has to hurry to answer it to not wake his sleeping patient.

"Hello ğe?" He answers, sleep laced in his voice, when he sees the name on the screen.

"Xiăo dìdì, I'm sorry to wake you up but you have to see something. Turn on the news." His manager answers apologetically.

Minghao carefully slips his arm from under Vernon's head and winces when he felt little prickling at the sudden loss of weight on his shoulder. He stretches his arm and massages it as he leaves Vernon's room.

He turns on the TV and flicks it to the channel his manager told him to and his jaw dropped.

_"...reported to have been seen shopping with his rumored boyfriend. The Chinese fans are on the edge about the whole situation. Some are supportive of this new relationship saying the model deserves to be happy too, while others feel bad that Mingming, and I quote, was left in the dust. It has been reported weeks before that Xu Minghao turned down all project proposals as he tries to recuperate from anxiety. Now that these pictures have surfaced and old ones resurfaced, fans aren't too sure what the motive behind the leave of absence is."_

Minghao stood there with his mouth agape as he watches the news that he didn't hear the front door open, or when Hoshi and Jihoon slips in the room or the gasps they both released as they watch the news with Xu Minghao.


	10. When It Gets Harder And Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's a chapter update for you 😊
> 
> Me personally thinks this is a bit messy but I hope it's still okay. 
> 
> I have three versions of this chapter because my fickle mind couldn't decide which one is better but alas, the third version beat up the other two so here you go. 
> 
> Crossing my fingers. Please enjoy! 
> 
> ☆☆☆  
> Minghao's post today is a sorcery i just know it!  
> ☆☆☆
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Same shit goes here😂  
> 🌟🌟🌟

"What is going on here?"

Vernon's very sore voice cuts through the silence. Everybody's head whip to see the newcomer obviously doing his best to keep himself upright. Hoshi half runs to Vernon's side when he realizes his legs would give out anytime soon.

"Hey buddy. You should be resting. What are you doing up?" Hoshi asks, worry evident in his voice. "You're still burning up. I should take you to the hospital." Vernon shakes his head.

"I'm okay hyung. I'm feeling a little better.." he knows the rasp in his voice isn't helping his case but he's stubborn and everybody knows that by now.

Hoshi stirs Vernon to the direction of his bedroom but Vernon pulls him instead to the couch.

"What's going on?" he asks again.

"N-nothing.. e-everything's cool." Jihoon rolls his eyes at his husband's obvious lie. Jihoon walks up to Vernon and feels his forehead.

"Vernon, sweetie, I really think you should see the doctor. We'll just get you some IV in you then we come back here. What do you say?" He urges.

"Yeah bro.. that shouldn't take long.." Hoshi seconded. He knows Vernon needs it too.

Vernon, not feeling like arguing relents.

"Good boy! I'll get the car ready." Hoshi says fishing out his car key from his pocket.

"Nope. I'll take him. You stay here with Hao." Jihoon says with finality, holding up his palm for the key.

Hoshi stares at his husband but hands the key over after a few seconds. It's funny how their telepathy works especially in times like this, Jihoon thinks.

Minghao went to Vernon's room to get him a thicker hoodie. The three of them fusses over helping Vernon out of his sweatshirt while Vernon complains about everybody treating him like a child. When he's all good to go, Hoshi walks them to the elevator and kisses his husband goodbye.

Hoshi hears Minghao talking on the phone when he gets back. This time, out of all other times, he wishes he could understand Chinese. He watches closely every rise and scrunch of his eyebrows, shaking of his head, every rise and fall on Minghao's tone, every stress of the word, sigh, slump of his shoulder. All these gestures and expressions telling Hoshi that nothing is going right.

Hoshi tries to distract himself by operating the coffee machine and preparing breakfast they can share just in case he manages to encourage the younger to eat something. He took out a couple of cereal boxes from the cupboard (fruit loops and cheerios) even knowing for certain Minghao would never touch those. He also found a box of poptarts and pops it into the toaster which he would definitely be enjoying if Minghao wouldn't also touch it. The only healthy food he found in the fridge that does not require going near the stovetop is a vegetable salad so he takes that out crossing his fingers that Minghao wouldn't mind having that for breakfast.

The toaster dings as he's setting up the table. He takes out his poptarts, three of them just in case, and was about to sit when Minghao came to the table.

"How bad is it?" Hoshi asks, watching out for any signs of distress. He honestly wouldn't know how to handle a model meltdown but hey, there's always a first time.

Minghao takes a deep breath and exhales rather loudly. Something he must have learned from all those yoga classes he took.

"It's pretty bad? I don't know." Hoshi scrunches his eyebrows at that. _What does he mean by I don’t know?_

"You're being very vague Hao. Is it _pretty_ bad or not _that_ bad?"

Minghao grabs a poptart from the plate and starts munching on it. Hoshi's eyes wanted to jump out. _It must be that bad._

Minghao didn't say anything until he's done with the sugary treat, which by the way felt like eternity to Hoshi given the state of nervousness he's in for his friend.

Minghao grabs another poptart and Hoshi took the other one before his friend finishes everything off. "Damn Hao you do know what _this_ is right?" Hoshi asks waving the poptart in his face.

Minghao exhales loudly. "Diabetes waiting to happen, I know."

Hoshi smirks. "Well, that and of course by all means eat as much as you want but don't be too hard on yourself when you remember you're a model."

Minghao scoffs. "Well, with all _these_ happening we don't know for sure if I have a career to go back to."

Hoshi didn't like the sound of that. Not at all. It's not that Hoshi cared about Minghao's career that much, well, he does. Minghao did not work his ass off in the modelling industry just so people could judge him based off a controversy like this. That's not fair for his friend. But what Hoshi is most concerned about right now is the lack of fighting spirit and resilience his friend normally exudes. But then again, Minghao has never been in this kind of a jumble.

"Was that your manager you were talking to earlier?" He asks.

Minghao nods his head in response, finishing his second pop tart while looking guilty about it at the same time.

"What did he say? How are things back home?" Minghao sighs.

"He said it's pretty intense. All the local channels are showing the pictures.." another exhale. "I'm worried about Vernon though. I don't know how this is gonna affect him.."

Hoshi knows guilt when he sees one. And looking at Minghao right now, he couldn't help but think how unfair this situation is for both his best friends. Hoshi knows Vernon thinks the same way Minghao is thinking right now. They're both guilty, feeling at fault for getting the other into trouble. As bad as this situation is, Hoshi couldn't help but feel pride bloom in his chest knowing he's surrounded with great people.

Minghao slams his fist on the table causing Hoshi to slip out of his current stupor.

"What is it?" He asks.

Minghao looks at his friend and tilts his head to the side, a telltale sign of Minghao thinking hard. "Tell me hyung. Why should I care much about this?"

Confused is a weak word to describe how Hoshi feels.

"I mean. I'm a model. I'm in front of the camera all the time. I'm an adult. Why should I care so much about what people think? Or say? What am I so afraid of?"

" _Because_ you're always in front of the camera. You're a public figure. You have a big following. That's why you care." Hoshi grimace as he said the words. As much as there's truth behind it, he couldn't help but think that this is exactly what's driving Minghao up against a corner. He's not living his life anymore. He's living in a way that only pleases people. Saying yes to everything. Not going against anyone.

Hoshi watches his friend slump down on the surface of the table and was about to say something to comfort the younger when Minghao's phone rings.

Minghao's face starts to pale as he turns on his speaker phone. He types on something on his phone as the other Chinese continues to speak on the other line. When Minghao says the bye bye, Hoshi readies himself for another blow.

A video started playing on Minghao's phone. Hoshi watches as a handsome guy with strong features being followed around by a reporter who's rudely shoving the tiny recorder on the handsome man's face. Hoshi caught on the word "Mingming" so he assumes this man on the video is Minghao's ex.

Mingming tries to avoid the reporter but couldn't do much since he's literally walking by a wall. Another man cuts in between the reporter and Mingming trying to push the camera away. Hoshi hears Mingming say something which totally does not make sense to him but the tiny smirk on his face sends Hoshi's stomach flipping with uneasiness.

Minghao drops his phone on the table and proceeded on carding his fingers through his hair before finally pulling on it.

"Fuck." He finally says.

Vernon and Jihoon came home just before the sun sets. Hoshi envelops his husband in a hug as soon as the newcomer shrugs off his jacket.

"How are you babe? How's the check up?" He asked kissing his husband on the lips.

"Vernon just needa a few days rest and more fluids. But it's been a little crazy out there too." Jihoon says in a soft voice as he looks at the other two, Minghao feeling the younger's forehead.

"Trouble out there?" Hoshi asks.

Jihoon nods his head. "There's this huge ass TV by the waiting area at the family clinic and for some reason all channels were playing that news in the morning. The nurse had to put on Netflix after a little while when he noticed Vernon starts to feel even more uncomfortable with how some of the other people there were staring. Remind me to put up a good review for that clinic. The staff were all very nice. One of the nurses even brought us to a small cubicle while we wait for the our turn." Hoshi nods in understanding.

"How's everything here while we're gone?" It's now Jihoon's turn to ask.

"Well.." Hoshi pulls his husband to the sofa and sits him on his lap. "His manager called and I think he said his manager said things are pretty intense back home. Hao ate two poptarts."

Jihoon's eyes doubled in size at the news. "It's that bad huh?" He asks, worry lines on his forehead. Hoshi nods.

"I think so.. after a while his manager calls back and asked him to watch something again. So he plays the video on his phone. His ex released a statement."

Jihoon sucked in a breath. "Minghao still hasn't told me anything about that though. Because he called his manager back right after he saw the video and they talked for an hour, I think? All I could do is watch his expressions go from worried, to mad, to defeated, to mad, to worried. It was so hard babe." Hoshi pouted.

Jihoon kisses the pout away and suggests they take care of dinner by ordering chicken, pizza and a few cans of beer.

Sofia just got out of class when she turns her phone back on. She had a test on one of her weaker subjects _(i don't hate geophysics and it sounded really cool when i was looking for an elective and it was too late to drop it when i realized what the fuck that was all about)_ and she couldn't be bothered if she wants to pass it.

A stockpile of notifications came one after another she had to quickly put her phone on silent mode because _wow that's kinda embarrassing_.

She rolls her eyes when she sees a few picture attachment notifications and message previews most of them coming from Mei, her friend from China.

"Sofia!!!"  
"Chwe Sofia!!!"  
"Sofia isn't that Vernon oppa?"  
"What is going on?!?!?!?!"  
"I can't believe you kept this from me! ㅠㅠ"

_What is she on about?_

She opens the message box and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

A picture of her loving brother and his best friend on a Chinese online magazine.

Sofia pockets her phone and looks around. She's glad she's kept a low profile all these years. With school being away from home, she didn't feel obligated to introduce anybody from school to her family.

She ran back to her dorm and silently thanks the higher powers for having a brother that could afford her a solo dorm as she presses number 1 on her phone.

_"Hello? Sofia? Hoshi oppa here."_

"Oppa! Where's Vernon?"

_"He's trying to catch a nap. He's been sick since yesterday."_

Sofia feels worry crawl up her chest but she knows his best friends will take care of him so she gets straight to the point.

"I saw the news. How are they? Vernon and Minghao oppa?" Hoshi sucks in a breath.

_"Well.. everything's a little crazy right now. Your brother's sick, Minghao's on the phone with his manager whenever a new article or statement comes up. He ate poptarts for breakfast Sof! Two of them!"_

Sofia winces at the thought.

"What can I do?" She asks instead.

_"I don't think there's anything we can do right now Sof. At least not until Minghao and his manager thought of a way to sort this out."_

Sofia spent hours on the phone with her friend Mei after she said goodbye to everybody except his sleeping brother. She asked Mei everything she knows about the news. Had her translate articles and most importantly, translate what that handsome devil Mingming had said.

_"Well, he basically just told the reporter he has no comment about the issue since he and Minghao have broken up long ago. That he can do whatever he wants. But that's another issue because he basically just admitted that it was indeed Minghao he had been in a relationship with and people are now speculating that your brother's the reason why he wouldn't even do a project with Mingming. That's one rumor, at least. There's also this rumor going around that Minghao has been begging Mingming to get back with him and when Mingmimg wouldn't let up, Minghao got so depressed, reason for the whole disappearing act."_

Sofia is left speechless. She's trying to take everything in but the one that stood out the most was the rumor about Minghao begging. Sure, that Mingming guy is devilishly handsome, but nobody, _nobody_ will ever get Minghao to beg. Admittedly, she knows it's been 10 years that she's not heard from Minghao but she wants to believe that her Minghao oppa would never beg for anything, especially for something he knows he deserves. He should never stoop that low because her Minghao oppa only deserves the best the world has to offer.

Now, Sofia is not her brother's sister for nothing. And just like any other siblings, they share similarities. They share similarities physically. They both got equal share of their mom's American roots, making them look foreigners in their home country. They're both cool, just vibing most of the time, really.

And sometimes, they both act before they think.

And it was too late to take back the words that just escaped her mouth.

"Oh. But my brother's been dating Minghao oppa for a while now. So I'm sure that other rumor isn't true."

_Oh fuck._


	11. My Heart's Key, Unlock It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carat nation we are so well fed today!
> 
> Minghao's #8painting is 💛💛 i'm so proud of him! I love him so much!  
> Our resident sunshine DK's cover is 💓💓 i love him so much  
> Dino and Joshua breathed!! 😍 i love them so much  
> Stream Jun's cover song on Youtube! I love him so much❤❤
> 
> You get the drift!
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Sorry for inconsistencies and any mistakes  
> 🌟🌟🌟

"What did you say you did?" Vernon asks groggily. He was woken up by the ringing of his phone at fucking 2 in the morning. He was ready to curse the culprit into oblivion until he saw who's calling.

 _"Uhmm..isaidithinkididsomethingreallybadandiwanttotellyoumyselfwhatididbeforeyouhearitfromthenewsinthemorning"_ Sofia answered in one breath. Vernon rubs his eyes to wake himself up a little. He's still sick but he's feeling a lot better. That won't last long, though.

"What? Did you kill someone?" Vernon humors his sister.

 _"I think you'd find that more appealing."_ Sofia mumbles.

"What?" Vernon yawns loudly on the phone and puts his sister on speaker. He shifts to a more comfortable position, placing the phone next to his head on the pillow.

_"I said you'd wish that's what I did...."_

Vernon rolls his eyes. It's just a little after 2 am and his humor meter is not at it's best, especially not now that's he's still pretty sick.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

 _"Wanna play twenty questions?"_ Sofia asks, clearly a delaying tactic.

"Sofia Chwe" Vernon warns.

Sofia takes a deep breath. _"Okay! Okay...."_

Vernon waits patiently rubbing his temples with his thumbs. The brat's stretched his patience long enough.

Sofia mumbles under her breath and Vernon could only make out a few words: _told Mei, Minghao, boyfriend_. None of which made sense to his sleepy, sick self.

"Sis. It's 2am. I'm sick. I'm sleepy. Can you please make things make sense to me by, I don't know..maybe trying to speak clearly?" He asks, fighting the urge to just end the call.

Sofia groans on the other line before taking another deep breath.

 _"I said.."_ another deep breath _"I said I kinda told Mei you're dating Minghao oppa..."_ she trails off, waiting for a reaction.

Vernon snaps his eyes open. His sister definitely sounded clearer this time but he could still have heard wrong, right?

Vernon picks up his phone, took his sister off speaker, brings the mobile device to his ear and asked again.

"What did you say?" Sleep no longer laced in his voice, fully intent on hearing every word correctly.

Sofia groans a little louder and exasperated this time. Just how many times will Vernon make her say it?

_"Vernon. For the last time. I kinda told Mei you're dating Minghao oppa."_

This is the chronological order of Vernon's body's reaction to that:

1\. He froze.  
2\. His eyes grew wide after he thaws.  
3\. He feels his heart race.  
4\. He feels the hair on his arms rise.  
5\. He feels the hair at the back of his neck rise.  
6\. He feels heat crawl up his neck, to his cheeks, to his ears.  
7\. He feels his tongue go numb, cause of his speechlessness  
8\. He feels his temples pulse  
9\. He feels an oncoming migraine  
10\. He feels like disowning his own sister

 _"...rnon? Vernon? Oppa? Are you still there?"_ Sofia's voice echoes in his ear as soon as he got his senses back.

"WHAT?" Vernon whisper shouted, springing up from his bed. His vision blurred a little from the sudden movement.

He hears Sofia gulp on the other line.

"What were you thinking Sofia?!"

 _"Well, clearly I wasn't! I thought you'd have figured that out by now!"_ Sofia retorts. _"I'm sorry!"_

"Oh my god. You don't think Mei would tell anyone.."

_"Oh you better not count on it. She's the biggest Minghao fan I know. I'm pretty sure she's already told someone about it even before we were done talking on the phone."_

_Oh my god._

Vernon stood in front of Minghao's door for ten minutes. It's been a couple of hours since his phone call with Sofia ended and there's no way he could go back to sleep after all that. This is truly becoming a nightmare and he thinks if he's not already sick, he will be.

He knows he needs to tell Minghao everything before his friend hears from his manager and honestly, he would much prefer it if he didn't have to do it. Sofia should be the one telling Minghao what she did but his sister has school in the morning and as much as he wants his sister to suffer a little, his big brother instinct got the better of him.

He looks at his cellphone for the time. It's 4 minutes before 6am. He raises his fist to knock when the door opened, startling both him and Minghao.

"God Vernon you scared me!" Minghao exclaims, fisting his chest where his heart is.

"I'm sorry. I was just about to knock." Vernon says.

"Why are you up so early? How are you feeling?" Minghao asks, feeling his forehead.

The younger disregards the question and started pulling his friend to the direction of the kitchen. He feels Minghao tug on his hand.

"Can I at least brush my teeth first?" Vernon lets go of his hand.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

Vernon went straight to the coffee machine. They will both need it if they're going to have this talk, although he doubts either one of them will find the topic waiting boring.

"What's going on?" Minghao asks as soon as he came back, face still a little damp. _He's so beautiful._

"Are you feeling any better?" Minghao asks again.

Vernon shakes his head. "I'm okay but trust me, we have more pressing concerns right now."

"What happened?"

Vernon opens the overhead cabinet and took out two big cups. He pours coffee for the both of them, putting a little cream on Minghao's cup just the way he likes it. He brings the cups over to where his friend is waiting at the breakfast island.

He takes a deep breath before meeting Minghao's eyes. "Sofia happened."

"Sofia did what?" Minghao asks, eyes growing in size at the same time his mouth draws an "o".

Vernon took a deep breath as he massages his temples.

"She told a friend that we..we're dating.."

The Chinese male blinks 100mi/hr.

"Why would she do that?" Vernon could see the worry lines start to form on Minghao's forehead. The younger can only shake his head. _Damnit Sofia_.

"She wasn't thinking. I am so sorry Hao. I don't know what got into her." Minghao was about to say something when Vernon's phone rings.

Vernon answers the call and puts it on speaker.

"Sofia?"

_"Is oppa up?"_

"Yeah I'm here.." Minghao answers weakly.

"You're supposed to be sleeping" Vernon scolds.

_"Well I couldn't! Minghao oppa I am so sorry I'm guessing Vernon already told you what happened? I am so so so so so sorry oppa I don't know what got into me. My friend Mei was telling me all the rumors and that one rumor about you still hung up on your ex got into my head and the words just slipped out of my mouth and I couldn't take it back and.."_

"Hey.. Sof.. it's... it's okay.." Minghao says, looking at Vernon. "I think I understand.."

Vernon chews on his lower lip. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about this right now but he couldn't help but feel warmth spread across his chest.

_"Thank you oppa. But I've been thinking..this whole fake dating thing, should it blow up, could actually be a good thing? I mean, people will finally stop pestering you about your relationship with your ex, he looks so good by the way, but not good enough for you, obviously!"_

"How is that good when you literally just gave them a different issue to talk about?" Vernon cuts off.

 _"It's a good thing because oppa can go back to China anytime knowing that people now at least thinks he didn't leave China because he was depressed because of a failed relationship but because of a new one? Do you know how this whole fake dating thing could turn everything wrong to right? The pictures that got leaked out will all make sense and people will start accepting this new truth and the whole issue will die out sooner than later. The only reason people are talking is because they have so many questions that they are not getting answers to! Oh my god I am such a genius!"_ Vernon rolls his eyes.

"Sofia, you literally did not solve anything don't flatter yourself."

 _"Actually,"_ Minghao cuts in, _"..she has a point."_

Vernon sees Minghao's eyes slowly sparkle at whatever it is that's running in his mind right now and those sleeping butterflies in his stomach are starting to wake up.

"You don't think this is crazy?" Vernon asks in disbelief.

Minghao grabs his hand, it took him by surprise but he runs his thumbs over his friend's knuckles.

"I know this may be too much to ask. And I understand if you don't wanna do it. But I think I get what Sofia's saying.."

"I know. I get it too. But..we're talking about faking a relationship Hao. How comfortable are you with that?"

 _"Oh come on! Vernon! Don't be such a killjoy!"_ Sofia whines on the other line.

"Well, it's not like we're gonna be dating for real. I mean, maybe sometimes we have to go out just to make it believable. But that's it. When we're back here its just back to normal. And who knows? Maybe after a couple of weeks I can go back home and I will have a new normal."

The hopeful look in Minghao's eyes is something Vernon missed. His friend has been on a slump since even before the wedding and seeing Minghao like this, with sparkle in his eyes, he just can't say no. Besides, this may be the only time he can actually call Minghao his. His boyfriend.

Vernon feels a pinch in his heart.

Vernon was too preoccupied with all these thoughts that he didn't see the shift in his friend's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm being selfish here.."

Vernon scrunches his brows. "What?"

Minghao squeezed Vernon's hands.

"It's okay if you don't want to do it. You have your own thing you have to think about too. I don't wanna ruin anything for you I'm sorry I.."

"I don't mind. Really, Hao, it's okay."

 _"Okay. I'll leave you lovebirds to it. See you in 3 days!" Click_.

Then there was silence. Neither of them know what to say now. Vernon looks at Hao through his lashes and couldn't help his heart from skipping a beat. He thinks about how the past months have been so stressful for his friend and how he could help him out. He thinks how over the past week he's been so used to seeing this beauty walking around his house like he really belongs here. He thinks about how in the next few days, maybe weeks, maybe even months they'll have a new normal. About how sometimes it would be okay to hold his hand, maybe kiss his cheek, hug him in public. He knows for sure that this will be his free fall into the depths that is Xu Minghao. He knows this could turn ugly in the end with only him falling and not the other. But right now, he really couldn't care less. He's taking whatever he can get. He'll deal with the consequences later.

Vernon picks up his phone and turns on his front camera.

"What are you doing?" Minghao asked, a tiny smile on his face.

Vernon angles the phone and pulls Minghao by the waist and into the frame. Vernon smiles at his fake boyfriend.

"Our first selfie as boyfriends?"

He felt his heart drop as soon as Minghao beams at him. They both looked at the camera, Vernon pulling Minghao impossibly closer, the older resting his chin on his shoulder, big smiles on their faces.

 _Click_.


	12. I Only Wish For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now official..kinda..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Not beta'd  
> Apologies for any inconsistencies/misspelled words/grammatical errors  
> 🌟🌟🌟

_"The couple that made headlines just a few days ago was spotted leaving a barbeque restaurant this evening with some of their friends. The Chinese model officially made his relationship with the Korean music producer public by posting about it on his Weibo account where the couple was seen smiling widely at the camera in their pajamas with the caption_ "I guess there's no use keeping this a secret anymore. Everyone, meet the love of my life." Vernon, one of Seventeen Studio's top notch producers posted the same picture on his Instagram account with a more direct, no nonsense caption "Here. Now shut up. #iloveyou" _which gained rather positive comments from the fans showing support to the relationship. The couple first made headlines when pictures of the pair shopping for groceries made it to the internet and social media accounts. The couple were mum about it until the day they made everything official. With these smiles on both their faces, there's no denying that they have found true love. Let us wish Minghao and Vernon the best of luck!"_

It's been a few days since the plan commenced. It's been chaotic but the different kind. Minghao's manager was a little apprehensive with the plan when Minghao proposed it to him. For a change, it was Minghao who called his manager first.

_3 days ago..._

Tao has just woken up when he took the call and was convinced he was not awake enough for whatever Minghao was telling him.

 _"What are you saying dìdì? You're not making any sense."_ Minghao hears the ruffling of sheets on the other line.

"Ğe what I'm saying is it's time that I make a move first. I'm tired of waiting for what's gonna blow up on my face and not be able to do anything about it anymore. Mingming openly admitted to our past relationship. People are talking. Did you know that apparently there's been rumors about me being depressed about the whole Mingming thing and that's the reason why I went on hiatus? Unbelievable!"

 _"But he was the one trying to get back with you."_ Minghao rolls his eyes.

"That's what I'm saying ğe. People will believe what they want to believe and I'm tired. I want to be able to go out. Watch movies. Go to restaurants with my friends. Shop without always having to look over my shoulder. I want to be able to do what Mingming gets to do freely!" Minghao hears his manager sigh.

_"And you're saying, the only way you can do all that is by faking a relationship with your best friend?"_

Minghao nods his head until he realized his manager can't see him. "Yes."

_"And how exactly will that work out?"_

"Well," Minghao started, looking at Vernon sitting next to him eating his cereal. He would catch the younger looking at him from time to time, probably wondering how the conversation with Tao is going.

"The whole thing is Vernon's sister's idea. We just tell everyone that we're dating so people would stop talking about the leaked pictures. One less question off people's mind. And that will show people that I'm not hung up on Mingming," Tao scoffed.

_"You're telling me this whole fake dating thing is not just because you're pissed about people thinking you're hung up on your ex?"_

"Because I'm not! Oh my God. He left without a word. Disappeared for more than a year. You know what I had to go through! How hard it was for me to pretend everything's fine while doing my job, when my whole world was actually falling apart.."

_"Okay..okay.. I just.. I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me.."_

"When have I ever been not honest to you ğe?"

 _"Fair point. Okay. So my question is, you're not just doing this to get your ex all riled up, are you? I mean, I know he hurt you, and you've moved on months ago but I also know he's gone out of his way to get you back.. you and I both know you had a very soft spot for him and maybe you still do, considering you chose to keep quiet all those times and you chose to get as far away from his as possible the moment you had a chance to.. you're not doing this to just spite him, right?"_ Minghao sighs.

"Ğe, this has nothing to do with Mingming. Or whatever feelings I may still or may not have for him. I just want my normal back. I'm here in Korea and it's driving me crazy that I can't even act the way I want to even though I'm so far away from the spotlight. Here, Vernon's the celebrity. Not me. If Vernon says he's dating me and people doesn't make a big deal out of it, I can have a little bit of my normal life back. And I have no doubt in my mind that this news is gonna spread like a wildfire there too and people will talk but at least I don't have to hide here. I can still go out and live a little. And when it's time to go home, it's no longer news. People would have already accepted this relationship and it wouldn't be so hard to keep up with the lie since people will understand why we can't be seen together. And ending the fake dating thing would be so much easier too. We can just say it was hard to maintain the relationship and people will understand. This is a win-win situation for me ğe." Just thinking about it makes Minghao so light hearted and he couldn't be any more content. Sofia's right, she's a genius.

 _"Okay. I get it. And okay. It's not such a bad plan. It's a pretty good plan actually. That might just work."_ Minghao smiles.

"I'll forward you a picture and post it on my account ASAP. I want to be on the offense this time."

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Vernon asks after they check the picture they took. He was trying his best to control the stampede of butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, I'm gonna have to talk to my manager about this first of course" Minghao answers as he sends the picture from Vernon's phone to his.

"But I need to know if you're really okay with this. I don't wanna burden you any more than I already have and.." Vernon clicks his tongue.

"I told you Hao it's okay.. I mean, I kinda caused this problem too so this is me taking responsibility." Minghao smiles gently at his friend.

"Thank you Vern. For doing this. And I'm glad it's you I'm doing this with.. I don't think I'd feel comfortable if it's anyone else.."

Vernon holds back the smile that's threatening to split his face in half. He stands up and grabbed the Froot Loops and bowls from the cupboard just so he could stop staring at the elder.

"So, what now?" He asks, his back on his friend.

"Well, we can start by posting the selfie we just took.. I guess that would be a pretty big move.." Vernon nodding as he opens the fridge for the milk.

"Right.. what do we tell our friends?" Vernon feels Minghao walk behind him. The Chinese male peering over his shoulder looking for the orange juice. Vernon grabs that for him with his milk. "There's no way we're not telling Hoshi hyung about this. You know him." Vernon added.

Minghao got a glass for his orange juice before he sits. "I know. We're telling him the plan. And we'll assume he'll tell Jihoon hyung too. I'm sure they'd be helpful in some ways too.. like we can use them as insurance if people ever doubts our story..I'll deal with your other friends' questions. "

Minghao puts cereal into Vernon's bowl before he added milk into it. "How are you feeling now by the way?" He asks.

The younger smiles at him. "If you mean the fever, I'm feeling better.. but I think I need to sleep soon too, I feel a headache coming.."

Minghao nods his head in understanding.

" Well, you better eat up then. I'll call up my manager."

Vernon watched as his friend got up to go to his room. He wasn't expecting him to come back with his phone, already talking to his manager.

Vernon tries to not listen in. It's not like he understands anything, he was more on paying attention to little details, mostly Minghao's manners when he speak. The tone he uses. The expression on his face. Vernon finds himself being drawn in by Minghao's voice. They way his eyes slants as he speaks. The way his mouth forms tiny smiles that eventually turns into big ones and he couldn't help but think to himself _Oh my God how can I not fall?_

He was putting things away when Minghao ended the call.

"How was it?" Vernon asks. Minghao smiled wide at him and Vernon had to choke.

Literally.

Minghao hurriedly offered Vernon his glass of orange juice which the younger gladly took.

"Are you okay?" Minghao asked when he stopped his coughing. Vernon nodded his head.

"How did that go?" He asked again, pertaining to the call.

The Chinese male pulled the younger to his room and gently pushed him to lie on the bed. Minghao sliding in next to him.

"It went really good. Tao ğeğe did not see anything wrong with the plan. He's posting a picture of us on my Weibo account as we speak, if he hasn't already."

Vernon lies on his side so he can face his friend.

"Are you okay?" Minghao smiles gently at him and nods his head.

"Yes. I'm okay. And I have a good feeling about this. " Vernon smiles at that.

He opens his gallery and looks at the picture they took a while ago. Minghao pulls the screen a little further down so he can see what the other's doing.

"Should I post this too?" Minghao squints at him.

"Can you do it?"

Minghao tries to see what the other was typing but Vernon wouldn't show it.

"It's so much easier to do this without you looking" he reasons. "There, posted." He added after a few more seconds. He switches off his phone and placed it on the space behind him, out of Minghao's reach.

Minghao just giggled and lets out a sigh. "I have a good feeling about this. This will work out."

Vernon's reminded of how this could turn into a heartbreak but he still smiles at that as he closed his eyes. "I hope so too."

_Please fall for me too._

When they both woke up from their nap, their inboxes were flooding with messages, especially Vernon's because _I can't believe you hid this from us!_

Minghao and Vernon agreed that only very few trusted people can know about this set up. Of course there's Sofia, the self-proclaimed mastermind of this brilliant plan, Tao- Minghao's manager, Hoshi and of course by extension, his husband Jihoon.

Vernon couldn't say no when the Seventeen Studio guys invited themselves over after work on the day the big news hatched.

"I can't believe we had to find out through Instagram." Jeonghan sulks. Vernon looks at Minghao, silently asking to set the plan into motion. Minghao nods.

"I'm sorry Hannie hyung, I asked Vernon to keep it between us.. I didn't think it would blow up like this.." Minghao lies through his teeth. Jeonghan sighs as Seungcheol squeezes his shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's just upset he didn't caught on sooner." Seungcheol assures.

"Oh but I did! I told you there's something about the way Vernon looks at him! Even Wonwoo thought so too! But you were all _nah..you're putting too much thought into it!_ I knew I should have put a wager on it!

Vernon feels his ears burn a little at that. He didn't think he was being that obvious. _What the fuck will Minghao think about this now?_

He hears Minghao laugh. "Tsk. Vernon really couldn't keep his eyes off me huh?"

He looks up where Minghao is sitting on the armrest by his side. Minghao meets his eyes and smiles at him. He thought he'd lose it when Minghao leans his weight on him and lays his cheek on the top of Vernon's own head, grabbing is hand and playing with it. Vernon has a very bad feeling his palms are all sweaty with how nervous he is but he sees his other friends are either smiling at them (couples Cheol/Hannie and Wonwoo/Gyu) or making disgusted faces (Joshua, Seok and Kwan) and remembers he has to keep up with Hao's acting to make it believable. He definitely feels guilty for lying to them like this but that doesn't mean he's not gonna try and enjoy this too.

So Vernon pulls Hao on his lap which surprised the older (he felt his body go rigid) and hugs his waist as he lays his head on his chest. _Yes. I'm gonna enjoy this while I can get away with it._

_Present_...

Sofia watches as her brother finishes his third can of beer for the night. She's not worried about the amount of consumed beer, she's more concerned about the rate her brother's going. It hasn't been even an hour since they came to the bar after dinner and he's now opening the tab for his fourth. 

"Hey, are you okay?"she hears Minghao ask over the music. 

Vernon only smiles and nods. _That's not reassuring at all,_ she thought.

"Vernon" she called out.

Vernon looks at her, left eyebrow slightly raised, beer on hand.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" 

Vernon nods his head and whispers something to Minghao. Minghao only nods his head in acknowledgement and smiles at him. _Awww_.

Vernon walks around Minghao, his hand lingering on the older's shoulder for a bit before he takes his sister's hand.

"We won't be long oppa!" Sofia says before she was whisked away. 

Vernon leads her to the fire exit where a few people are gathered around a couple of trashbins that doubles as ash trays. 

Sofia did not miss how some of the girls were checking her brother out, greeting them with flirty "hi" as they walked by them. Vernon only politely nods his head at them while Sofia does her best not to roll her eyes. 

"What's up?" Vernon asks, sitting on the sidewalk. 

Sofia follows his lead and sits next to him. "How are you?" She asks, wrapping her arm around her brother's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. She feels Vernon kiss the top of her head.

"I'm okay. You stink Sof!" He teases.

Sofia scoffs. She knows her brother's lying because she used her peach shampoo this morning. 

"You don't look okay though. What's up?"

Vernon scrunches his eyebrows but did not say anything right away. 

"This can't wait til we get home?" He asks after a few more seconds. 

Sofia shakes her head, sitting up straight looking at her brother. "No. This can't wait til _tomorrow_. At the rate you're going, Minghao oppa and I will be dragging your ass back to the apartment. What's up with that?" 

Vernon avoids any eye contact with his sister. Sofia watches him rub his hand over his neck tatoo while he plays with his lip ring. _Anxiety. He must be choosing his words carefully._

She nudges her brother to the side with her elbow. Vernon grunts, faking pain and Sofia can only roll her eyes. "Tell me. What's wrong. I'm seriously worried."

Vernon smiles at her and tousles her hair a little. "I'm okay. I promise."

"It's Minghao oppa, isn't it?" Sofia inquires. 

Vernon pulls his hand away and traces the tattoos on his arm unconsciously. 

"Is this whole thing stressing you out?" Sofia whispers, careful of possible prying ears. 

Vernon sighs but he smiles. One that doesn't reach his eyes. 

"I'm not stressed. I mean... this is not what's stressing me out..I guess I just.." he trails off. Sofia patiently waits.

"I guess I just couldn't help but feel guilty.. he's having a hard time because of me.. because of what I did.." 

Sofia only nods. "I see." is all she says even though what she really wants to say is _you're not telling me everything but okay I'll get you next time._

So she did what she does best. 

"Oppa doesn't look like he's having a hard time now though? I mean sure, I only got to see him again today but even I could tell he hasn't smiled that much in a while! You guys legit look like you're not even faking anything. I would believe you if I didn't know you're faking it. Even the way you kissed his cheek earlier looks very convincing." 

Vernon's cheeks colours and Sofia squeals internally. Her brother's so cute when he's being shy like that. 

Sofia stood up and extends her hand for her brother which he took gratefully. She pulls him up saying "I'm not sharing your room with you while I'm here." 

"I'm not sleeping on the couch." Vernon scoffs.

Sofia smirks. "Who said anything about sleeping on the couch?"


	13. These Days I Also Just Pretend That I Know Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took an unexpected turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINGHAO'S TEASER IS DEADLY
> 
> Anywayyyy.. i've almost used up the whole song for the chapter titles I might need to borrow the next chapter titles from other songs that sucks
> 
> Also. Please excuse my poor attempt at a certain scene. It's my first. I cringed. 
> 
> Take care everyone! 
> 
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated. Or scream at me on twt.
> 
> PLEASE STREAM MINGHAO'S TEASER AND THE MV WHEN IT DROPS. I'LL STREAM WITH YOU IF I DON'T DIE THAT DAY
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> y'al know what does here  
> 🌟🌟🌟

Sofia pushed Vernon to the bathroom to shower when they got home.

"Just to wake your senses up a little. It'll do you good brother. Just try not to drown in there."

Vernon ended up drinking a total of 7 cans of beer that night. He's not drunk _drunk_. He's just a little tipsy but he definitely is still aware of everything that's happening and is still able to hold a decent conversation. Sofia ended up driving them home while Minghao sits at the backseat with Vernon leaning on his shoulder.

"Just try to keep his chin up. I swear I'll crash his car if he ends up vomiting with me in here" she says with a face showing extreme disgust at the thought.

Sofia is right. _Again_. He did feel better after shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Sofia and Minghao were discussing their sleeping arrangement.

"Are you sure oppa? It's really no big deal."

"Of course I'm sure! Now get ready for bed." Minghao says pushing Sofia towards Vernon's room.

"What's going on?" he finally asks.

Vernon did not miss the smirk on Sofia's face before he said her good night and closed the door behind her. Vernon looks at Minghao, confused.

"You too! You're going to bed." Minghao said pulling him to his room.

"But this is your room?" Vernon couldn't help but blurt out.

"And Sofia is in your room so you're sleeping here. I'll take the couch." Vernon's eyes grew wide. There's no way he's making Minghao sleep on the couch and he voiced that out.

"It's fine Vernon! I can sleep on the couch. I can't believe you didn't tell me about your back problem."

_Back problem?_

Minghao must have seen the look on Vernon's face. "It's okay Vernon. It's not something to be ashamed of. Nobody's perfect. So what if you have a crooked spine? I don't have spine problems but even I feel uncomfortable sometimes too. It must be really hard for you sometimes. Sitting all day in your studio." Minghao's worry lines showing on his forehead from genuine concern.

_Damnit Sofia. How much lies do I need to keep up with?_

Minghao pushed the younger to sit on the bed and when he did, he grabbed the extra pillow. Vernon pulls his empty hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'll sleep on the couch." Minghao answers. Vernon shakes his head.

"The bed's big enough for the two of us." Minghao grins.

"I don't know man. You've had a lot to drink." Vernon blinks. _Is he implying what I think he is?_

"Don't think I forgot what Hannie hyung said about the heart eyes you've been giving me."Minghao teases, poking the younger's side with his long finger.

Vernon internally groans but he rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But don't come complaining to me in the morning when your back hurts." Vernon says nonchalantly pulling the covers over his body and stretching out his back even more, letting out a very satisfied sigh.

Minghao's teasing smile disappeared and walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

Vernon scoffs. "I thought so."

"Shut up." Minghao mumbles.

Vernon lies on his side, his back on Minghao. It's been probably an hour since they went to bed but he couldn't, for the life of him, fall asleep. His body is tired, his eyes feel heavy but he's too hyperaware of the body lying next to him. Sure this is not the first time they shared a bed. They shared a bed in the hotel too, but he fell asleep while watching a sitcom. They shared a bed a couple of times in this house too but he was too sick and too tired to give it any thoughts. This puts him in a really dangerous position. He's drunk and he's _feeling_ things. He never had any problems doing his stuff in the privacy of his room and as much as he wants to not think about it, he can't seem to have any control over his _member_ at this moment. It scares the shit out of him to make any sort of movement but he has to do something about his current dick situation.

He very carefully looks behind him and he sees Minghao on his side too facing the other way. He listens in closely, checking for any signs that his friend's sleeping and breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the faintest of snore. He very carefully got off the bed and went straight to the bathroom.

To say Vernon was feeling guilty of thinking about his best friend while he did the deed is an understatement so he tried to get off as fast as he can. As soon as he feels his heart go back to it's normal beating, he opens the door and almost jumped off his skin when he saw the object of his fantasy leaning against the wall.

"W-what..h-how long have you b-been standing there?" he stutters as he feels his face heat up big time.

Minghao smirks. "Long enough."

Vernon blushed furiously and brings his hands up to cover his face. Minghao laughs.

"Vern it's okay. We all do it."

_Well, you don't know half of it._

"Now can you please move out of the way so I can use the bathroom?"

Vernon side steps to let Minghao through. He speed walks his way to the couch and buries his head under the throw pillow.

It didn't take long before the weight of the pillow disappears.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon opens his eyes and sees his friend standing over where his head is propped up on the armrest of the couch.

"I think I'm gonna sleep here."

"Like hell you are! Vernon stop being so stubborn!" Minghao scolds him, pulling his arms.

Vernon didn't resist much. He knows there's nothing much he can do anyway when it comes to this man.

Minghao pulls Vernon back to his room and pushes him to the bed. Minghao climbs in after him.

"Let's sleep. I'm tired. We can talk about whatever you want in the morning."

Vernon did not sleep a wink that night.

It's been a few days since Sofia came for a visit but it doesn't feel like Sofia's left at all. His sister's been nagging at him for spending too much time at the studio and leaving Minghao alone at the house most of the time.

"I have to make a living!" Vernon would reason out.

It is true. Although, part of the reason why Vernon's spending most of his time at the studio is because of Minghao. He's falling way in too deep and too fast while his friend does not seem to feel the same. The younger would make it up to him by either bringing him his favorite Chinese food for dinner or taking him out to his chosen restaurant just like a normal date. Well, as normal as it gets. There are of course still people taking their pictures and they know they have to put on a show.

There was nothing normal about last night though.

As usual, he came home just in time for dinner. He called Minghao in the afternoon to ask what he would like for dinner but Minghao insisted on cooking this time. "We've been eating out or ordering in lately. I missed cooking. I'll take care of dinner" are his exact words.

"I'm home" he called out. He smells the food cooking in the kitchen and he couldn't help the way his stomach growled. His last proper meal was the brunch he had with Seungcheol.

He took off his sweater and throws it haphazardly on the couch.

"I saw that" he hears Minghao warn coming out from his room. Vernon chuckles but picks it up anyway. He was walking to his room when Minghao pulls him into a hug and it took him by surprise.

"Wow. This is a nice welcome home thingy." he couldn't help but say out loud. Minghao tightens his arms around the younger before letting him go.

"Go get showered. Food will be ready soon."

Minghao cooked beef stew and stir fried veggies for dinner and he made sure he puts enough on Vernon's plate. "Eat up. Hannie hyung said you barely ate anything today."

Vernon smiled sheepishly. "It's just been a really busy day today too. I had snacks, don't worry." He answers, reaching for his friend's hand to squeeze it.

Vernon did not miss the way Minghao looks at his hand holding his or the way Minghao smiles a little.

"You in the mood for a little wine after?" Minghao asks with the sweetest smile on his face.

Of course Vernon couldn't say no to that.

Vernon sat on the couch after they cleared up the kitchen. He already has The Big Bang Theory Season 3 ready to play for when Minghao comes back with the bottle of wine. When Minghao joins him a few minutes later, Vernon hits play.

They were both enjoying the show with Vernon spoiling everything for Minghao since he's seen it more times than he should have. Minghao failing at all his attempts to shut his friend up from saying anything more. Vernon has always had the upper hand since he's much meatier than the Chinese. They were enjoying the night so much that they didn't notice just how much of the wine they already have consumed until Minghao goes for another refill but the bottle turns out empty.

"Did we really finish that bottle already?" Vernon asks in disbelief. Minghao giggles.

_Oh God. Not now Hao._

Minghao stands to get another bottle when he loses his balance and ends up on Vernon's lap which made the Chinese guy giggle even more. He was giggling so hard he threw his head back exposing his long neck to the younger.

_Oh my god. Please. Stop_.

Vernon knows if he doesn't do anything, he'll lose all control he has. He's fucking drunk and his fucking beautiful love interest is so fucking irresistible and his fucking pants is feeling so fucking tight right now.

Vernon tries to push Minghao a bit away so he could breathe a little and try to make his brain work but Minghao is making it so hard with how much he's still giggling and now breathing on Vernon's neck.

"Hao..." he groans his name.

Minghao slowly comes to his senses and his giggles also slowly comes to a stop. He lifts his head up just in time to meet Vernon's wanting eyes.

Vernon tried to look away. He really tried but Minghao's eyes are so hypnotizing he really couldn't do much. Vernon's eyes slowly wander down to the tip of Minghao's nose.. and further down to his plump lips and God knows he tried. He tried to resist but his body was stronger than his will and he leaned in for a kiss.

Vernon feels Minghao's body tense in surprise and was about to pull back when he feels Minghao return his kiss. The older wraps his arms around the younger making Vernon want to do more so he did. He deepens the kiss and he feels his chest expand when Minghao opens his mouth granting the younger entrance.

The kiss was sloppy but Vernon loved it. They pulled apart only to catch their breaths before their lips crash into each other again. Vernon couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth when Minghao sucks on his lower lip, teeth playfully tugging in his lip ring.

"Minghao.." Vernon pulls away. His eyes are dark and he wants more. Minghao looks at him, his lips slick with saliva and Vernon wants more.

"Hao.." Vernon did not get to say what he wants to say as Minghao dove in for another kiss. He cups the younger's face as he once again deepens the kiss leaving Vernon and himself a moaning mess.

Vernon's hand slips under Minghao's shirt and lets his hand wander Minghao's narrow waist. Vernon feels. Feels Minghao's skin hot against his hand. Feels the heat of Minghao's mouth.

Vernon slips his other hand under Minghao's legs and it was so easy to carry him to his bedroom and ease him into his bed. Vernon pulls away from the kiss, searching his friend's eyes.

"Hao. What are we doing?" He whispers, running his thumb on the older's cheek.

Minghao gulps on nothing before he speaks.

"This is not the time to think"

Minghao pulls him back for more kisses. This time, Vernon's not holding back.

When Vernon wakes up the next day, he wakes up to an empty bed.

"Yo! Vernon! Are you okay?" Seungcheol snaps his fingers in his face. Vernon blinks a few times before he lets out a big yawn.

Seungcheol smirks. "Long night huh?" He teases.

Vernon wanted to roll his eyes but he's too tired for that. "You need anything hyung?"

"Just came to bring you these." Seuncheol hands him a folder and a usb drive. "These babies are ready for recording. Gotta say man, this is gonna be another hit for us." Seungcheol grins.

They have been working on a few songs that will go to a rookie group's mini album. The Seventeen Studio guys have been particularly fond of the rookie group because they have been non-stop praising Vernon and Jihoon's group even since pre-debut and have been vocal about wanting to _work with the Seventeen Studio hyungs._

"I've already scheduled your studio for guide recording on Monday. We can't use Jihoon's since they're recording on Monday too." Vernon nods in understanding. They are working on quite a few projects after all.

Vernon was reading through the papers when they hear a knock. Seungcheol was quick to open the door. Vernon looks up to see Minghao walking in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice. He did not see even Minghao's shadow before he left the house.

Seungcheol excuses himself but not before giving Minghao a quick hug.

"Hoshi hyung picked me up. Told him I was bored. He was going to visit Jihoon hyung so he kinda just took me with him. I hope that's okay." Minghao explains while looking around Vernon's studio.

This is the first time the Chinese has been to Vernon's place of work. Vernon pulls a swivel chair for Minghao. Minghao sat slowly, taking the whole place in.

Vernon's studio is what one would call a man cave. Other than a recording booth on the other side of the glass wall infront of Vernon's workstation where he has two monitors and his mixers set up, he has another desk set up against the wall purely for gaming. Minghao could tell those are pretty expensive ones too. He's pretty sure he has one of those gaming keyboards set up with led lights that changes color. He also sees a lone potted plant that comes up to his chest in the corner of the room next to a couch that could easily fit three people.

"Wow. This place is so cool. I can't believe you have this kind of space here!" Minghao says in awe.

Vernon smiles a little. It took him years to finally get what he wanted for his studio and he's always been proud of it. He likes entertaining people in his space but Minghao has always had a different effect on him. _And after last night..._

"Do you like it?" He asks. Minghao nods his head with a big smile on his face.

"I love it! I'm so proud of you!"

The door suddenly opens and Jeonghan came walking in, reading a text on his phone that he didn't notice Vernon has company.

"Hi Jeonghan hyung!" Minghao greeted the older.

Jeonghan looks up to see Minghao already standing up, walking towards him for a quick hug.

"Oh? What are you doing here Hao?" Jeonghan asked, smile on his face as he hugs the younger back.

"Just visiting my boyfriend in his place of work. No biggie."

Vernon is stunned. This is the first time Minghao called him his "boyfriend" in front of his friends.


	14. A New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this update took more than three days but I guess it wasn't that long too? 
> 
> The POV here changes a lot I hope it doesn't confuse you. 
> 
> I have officially run out of chapter titles from the song so here's something not from any of their songs (i think)
> 
> XU MINGHAO CAN CHOKE ME AND THAT'S OKAY. STREAM FALLING DOWN BECAUSE THAT IS SUPERIOR ART.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Minghao woke up in the middle of the night. He looks up to see Vernon sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped around him.

_Last night was a mistake. Fuck. What were you thinking?_

Minghao lies there, his left arm lazily hung over the younger's torso. He runs his thumb lightly on his friend's side. When he feels Vernon stir in his sleep, he stopped what he's doing and closed his eyes. The next time he woke up, he's head's still on Vernon's shoulder but the arms wrapped around him earlier were lose. Minghao carefully slipped off Vernon's bed and made his way to his own.

Minghao couldn't go back to sleep no matter how he tries. He tossed and turned to no avail. He checks the time, 7:45 am. He hears the door across his room open and close, he hears the shower turn on and off, he hears the door across his room open and close, he hears a light knock on his door, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep even though he knows Vernon wouldn't come in. He hears his phone ding. He checks it and saw Vernon's message, **I'll head off to work. See you tonight. Sleep well.**

Minghao did not leave his room until he feels his throat run dry. He walks with a bit of a limp, it's been a while after all. He got a glass of water and pulled out a chair. He thinks about what happened last night.

_This is not the time to think? What the fuck?_

Minghao pulls his hair in utter disbelief.

_I had sex with my best friend. I let my best friend fuck me. WHAT THE FUCK._

Minghao mentally beats himself up thinking about how last night ended up that way. Sure he was excited when Vernon got home. Sure he thinks about the younger more than he used to especially when he's at work. Sure he sometimes read the articles that comes out about them. Sure he finds himself smiling whenever Vernon would act like the boyfriend that he really isn't. When he holds his hand in public, when he puts his arm around him when they're in public he feels safe..secured. It's something he hasn't felt for so long and he just misses the feeling. _Yes. That's right. I just miss the feeling of being cared for. Being looked after. Being hugged and held. I miss the intimacy. I miss sex._

His mind is starting to go on overdrive when his mental state was saved by the ringing of his phone.

_"Hey! How are you?"_ Hoshi asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"I'm okay hyung," he lies. "What's up?"

_"Oh nothing much. Just checking on you. I have nothing to do today, wanna hang out?"_ Minghao thought about it. He has nothing to do and he really needs a distraction.

"Sure! What time are you gonna pick me up?"

Hoshi picks him up after an hour which was just the right time for brunch. He takes Minghao to a retro themed cafe which had the younger whip his phone out to take pictures of the cool old school memorabilia on display.

"Wow. This place is so nice. Do you come here often?" Hoshi takes a sip of his iced tea as he nods.

"Jihoon loves this place. The owner is a fan of their music." And as if on cue, Minghao hears a familiar music on the background. Hoshi bobs his head to the beat.

"Hey isn't this their song?" Minghao asks. Hoshi smiles proudly.

"Yes. Song topped the charts on the day of it's release. Jihoon was so happy." Minghao smiles fondly at how Hoshi's eyes sparkle at the thought of his husband.

"I'm sure he was. They worked hard on it." Hoshi shakes his head giggling a little.

"Well.. they did.. but it was really mostly Vernon's song but Jihoon is proud just the same."

Minghao remembers the first time he heard the song. It was way before it was released. He first heard it in Vernon's car when they went out for groceries which brought them to where they are now, fake boyfriends.

"You said it was Vernon's song?" Minghao asked.

Hoshi nods his head, eyes wide. "Words were all Vernon's. He was in a bit of a block just before the wedding. He would crumple paper after paper murmuring "it's not right" or "this ain't it" or "it's too simple", "it's not good enough". He was too hard on himself that Jihoon asked him to take a week off even before the wedding. You know.. just to maybe clear his mind or something but he wouldn't give it a rest." Hoshi recalls.

"Then the moment we got back from our honeymoon he has a full song ready. Jihoon contributed very little to the song."

"Really? What changed?" Minghao asked, really curious about it. Hoshi only shrugs.

"I don't really know. I mean, I guess it's really easy once inspiration hits you. The same goes for dancing after all."

The next thirty minutes was them enjoying their brunch. Hoshi ordered a big plate of potatoes and corned beef hash while Minghao ordered a plate of french toast with fresh fruits on the side.

"How's the whole fake relationship thing going?" Hoshi asked out of nowhere in a hushed voice.

Minghao almost choked on his own food. "It's okay.. I guess.." he answers after he takes a sip of his orange juice.

Hoshi did not miss the way Minghao's eyes twitch a little or the slight panic in his voice. "You guess?" Hoshi inquires.

Minghao takes another sip from his cup. "Well it's.. our new normal? We play roles when we're in public.." Minghao trails off.

Hoshi hums in acknowledgement, nodding his head a little. "Well, it is a tough world but hang in there yeah? You and Vernon. You'll get past this." Hoshi encourages with a smile.

Minghao pretends not to notice Hoshi looking at him through his eyelids a few times and when it got too much..

"What's up hyung?" He asks, shoving the last piece of strawberry in his mouth.

Hoshi grins at his friend, scratching his head at getting caught.

Minghao scoffs. "You're not being subtle at all you know?" Hoshi folds his hands on top of the table, leaning in.

"I'm just really curious about something Hao.."

Minghao waits for his friend to continue.

"You and Vernon.. honestly, sometimes I forget you two are only faking it.. is there something you guys are not telling me?"

The Chinese male scrunches his eyebrows although deep inside he's starting to panic.

"I mean, if it's nothing then it's nothing. I just.. I see they way you guys look at each other sometimes.. or the way you look at him when he's not looking and the other way around.."

Minghao feels his throat run dry. He'd be lying if he said he doesn't notice Vernon looking at him in a certain way and he'd also be lying to himself if he say he never looked at his friend the same way. It's just really hard to draw the line sometimes especially with how often they go out in public. With how often they need to keep the act in front of everyone, it's really not surprising how they would naturally fall into the act even when they're all by themselves. Well, that seems like a pretty logical reason?

Minghao composes himself before speaking up. "Hyung I think you're reading too much into things. You know why we're doing this. We should hang out more. Just the four of us.. I miss the real normal.."

When Hoshi juts out his lower lip, nodding, looking disappointed, Minghao breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Where are we going?" Minghao asks when Hoshi parks the car.

"You haven't been here?" Hoshi asks in disbelief, getting out of the car. Minghao follows his lead.

"We're at Jihoon's and Vernon's office."

"Wow you two really can't get enough of each other huh." Minghao couldn't help but comment.

"I wouldn't have asked him to marry me if I can stand being away from him for too long."

Minghao rolls his eyes. "It's been six hours."

Hoshi smiles at him. "That's six hours away from him."

It was pretty wild as soon as Minghao steps inside Seventeen Studio office. The receptionist quickly recognized the newcomers, not taking his eyes away from Minghao, he tells Hoshi that "Jihoon is in his studio."

"Thanks Ren!" Hoshi says before pulling Minghao with him.

"Oh! I did not expect to see you here! This is a pleasant surprise." Joshua pulls Minghao for a quick hug. "Vernon's in his studio talking to Cheol. You should just head in. He'll be happy to see you." Joshua, always the gentleman.

Hoshi knocks on Vernon's door but quickly walked away after to find his husband. Seungcheol greets him as soon as he opens the door. Vernon looked genuinely surprised to see the older in his office.

Minghao couldn't help but let his eyes wander. _This looks like a Vernon place_ , he thinks. Seungcheol excuses himself, hugging Minghao quickly before he left the two.

"Hoshi hyung picked me up. Told him I was bored. He was going to visit Jihoon hyung so he kinda just took me with him. I hope that's okay." Minghao offered for explanation.

They were interrupted when Jeonghan came in unannounced but looked a little apologetic when he sees Vernon's company. Minghao surprises himself when he called Vernon his boyfriend but he needed to keep his cool so that's what he does. Jeonghan left after a few words with Vernon about Monday.

"I'm sorry. Is it okay that I'm here?" Minghao asks, feeling a little bad about coming without a word.

"Of course! I just.. this is a really pleasant surprise." Minghao smiles at him. Feeling a little desperate for something else to talk about, he goes..

"Wow is that where you do your recordings?" Minghao asks standing up to look through the glass wall of the recording booth.

"Yeah, this is where all the magic happens." Vernon answers.

Minghao genuinely felt like a child in candy store. Everything he sees amuses him. It's so far from what he's used to. Vernon sees the gentle smile on the elder’s face and he couldn't help but smile himself. Warmth spreading across his chest.

"Do you wanna see how it works?" He asks, anticipating Minghao's response.

Minghao's eyes widens in surprise. "Really? I.. I get to see you work?"

_Fuck! Why is he being this adorable?_

Just this morning, Vernon was sulking about not getting any replies from the older. He left the house without even seeing Minghao which was a first. He berates himself for losing all his control last night and he's scared about how things with Minghao will be moving forward.

But he's _here_ , in his studio. He came _unannounced_ (although..okay.. maybe he just got dragged here but that's besides the point!) and acting like nothing happened which could be a good thing. Vernon would much rather keep his thoughts to himself and have their normal than confront the elder about it and suffer the consequence.

"Of course! You're here now. I have a guide we need to record so you can stay and watch if you want."

Minghao nods his head smiling widely and Vernon couldn't help the smile that creeps up his face. _I'm so whipped for this guy._

The two of them passed time with Vernon showing Minghao what function one thing does. What the mixer is for and how the effects work. How to hook up different instruments to the interface, how the autotune works and answers all questions the Chinese man has.

Minghao was listening to more guide songs when Joshua came while Vernon has his eyes closed.

"Is he okay?" Joshua asked when he spots Vernon, his head resting on the crook of his arm on the table. Minghao made a move to run his fingers on the younger's hair. "He's fine hyung. He just wanted to close his eyes a bit before you guys start recording."

Joshua smiles fondly at the two. "I still can't believe you're really together" he comments.

"Well. That makes the two of us." Vernon slowly lifted his head up, wiping off a little drool forming on the corner of his lips. "Really, who knew?"

Minghao giggles. "Stop it you two."

Joshua chuckles. "It's the giggle isn't it?" Joshua teases Vernon. "I mean, that giggle is cute as heck!" Minghao giggles even more.

"Stop teasing me you two." Vernon whines.

"Joshua hyung I'm offended you only think he likes my giggles."

"Of course not! You're a damn model! Although I do wonder what it is about Vernon that had you convinced to be his boyfriend." Joshua teases even more.

"Oh my god can we just get to work?"

"Well, he's Vernon. I wouldn't want anybody else."

Vernon and Minghao says at the same time. Vernon whips his head to look at Minghao, eyes about to jump off their sockets. Joshua lets out an ugly squeal.

"Oh my god that's too much Hao but that's sweet as fuck! Vernon you're a really lucky one!"

Vernon feels his whole face..no..his whole body heat up. He knows he's blushing profusely and thanks the high and mighty that only the dim lights were on. The youngest of the three made a move of standing up and straightening his shirt. He was about to walk past Minghao when he feels long fingers pull his sleeve.

"Aww my baby's shy" Minghao teases, kissing his cheek.

_What the fuck is this? He called me his "baby!" Isn't this too much teasing already?_

Vernon would not back down though. If Minghao's having fun teasing him, he'll have his fun too. So he cups his cheek with one hand and kisses him smack on his plump lips. The look on Minghao's face says Vernon wins this one.

"Okay. I did not need to see that. But okay. Let's get to work."

"Okay, we'll listen to it first." Joshua says as he presses on a button so Vernon could hear him. Vernon just did a whole verse of rap for the guide.

Minghao watches his friend from the other side of the glass pressing the headphone against his ears, bobbing his head to the beat. He's never seen the younger in his work environment before and something about this makes him _feel_ _things_ , not for the first time, still new nonetheless.

_That's so hot_.

He snaps out of it when he hears Vernon's voice sound through the speaker.

"Hyung let's do it again. I'm not satisfied with that one."

Joshua nods his head then signals the start of the playback.

Vernon closes his eyes as he nods to the beat. Minghao watches in awe as the younger spits the words in rapid fire, each word loud and clear, he's in the zone and the Chinese couldn't help but feel the blossoming in his chest. He brings his hand to where his heart is and there's no denying the abnormal rate at which his heart is beating.

Minghao has been awfully quiet since they left the restaurant. He was okay, his usual self until it was just the two of them. They just had dinner with everybody and Minghao was extra clingy then too. Hoshi would give them a knowing look while the others would gush at how nice it must be for them to not be hiding anymore. How they can act like all the other couples out there. So it really drives Vernon crazy not knowing what is going on in his friend's head.

"Are you okay?" He asks as they pull out of the curb to the main street. Minghao continues to just look out the window, not answering the question.

Vernon looks at him sideways checking on him. It's so hard to focus on driving when the person next to him is acting all reserved and distant even after _everything_.

_Okay. It's okay. Just give him time._ He tells himself.

Minghao was still quiet even after he parked the car and when they got up the elevator to Vernon's apartment and the younger had already accepted the fact that maybe he wouldn't be getting any more words from the older.

He just opened the door to his house when Minghao pulls him inside and pushed the door close. Vernon didn't know what was happening and was taken aback when he feels Minghao's lips on his.

The kiss was not rushed. It was chaste at first. Just a smack. It's as if Minghao was testing the waters. As much as Vernon was surprised by the action, he wasn't not gonna kiss him back. Vernon leans in for another kiss. The kiss was slow, a little tentative even, but it was real.

Vernon pulls Minghao even closer by his waist as the older wounds his arms around his neck. They kissed like that for a few minutes, just tasting each other's lips.

Vernon wants to ask why they're doing this? What does this mean to them? If it means anything at all? But he didn't voice out any of those. He's come to the resolve that he'll take whatever Minghao is willing to give him. He doesn't want to put pressure on the older by asking him questions even he is not sure he's ready to be answered. All he knows is that he's in love with his best friend and that this is happening. He'll deal with the heartbreak later if it comes to that.

Vernon wakes up with Minghao still sleeping in his arms. He couldn’t help but stare at the sleeping man and think. They didn’t have sex last night. After all those kissing, they ended up just cuddling on the sofa, watching TV. No one dared to bring anything up. No questions. No talk about what happened, or what's happening. Just them, being best friends, holding hands, occasionally kissing.

Vernon leans in to kiss the sleeping man on his forehead. Minghao stirs in his sleep, then he slowly opens his eyes. Vernon smiles hesitantly at him. Minghao smiles back and greeted him a "good morning".

If this is yet another new normal for them, Vernon doesn't mind.


	15. (Hugs and Kisses) That's My Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon free falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit the Road will drop today and can i just say.. i am not ready.. i have to mentally prepare myself for that.. 
> 
> Fallin Flower finally reached 10M! Carats finally remember how to stream 👏👏
> 
> Stream The8's Falling Down too please. 1M soon, yes?🙏🙏🙏
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Sorry for any inconsistencies, lapses and the likes.  
> 🌟🌟🌟

Another week has passed and it is safe to say that the pair have created a new normal for them. It doesn't matter now if they have an audience or not. Vernon and Minghao would hold hands, share kisses and hugs, be affectionate and just act like they were real boyfriends. A lot more happens when they're on their own.

Monday, Vernon came to work with a few lunchboxes Minghao prepared early in the morning. He cooked enough for Vernon to share. "I remember you have a long day of recording ahead so I prepared this for you and the guys." Vernon feels the butterflies in his stomach on overdrive making him cup the elder’s face and kiss him so lovingly on his lips. Minghao kissed him back instantly.

Tuesday after work, Vernon came home to another home cooked meal. Something Chinese that Minghao has asked his mom for the recipe. As soon as Vernon steps into the kitchen, the older of the two wraps his arms around him. "I missed you today" he said, pressing his face against Vernon's shoulder, taking in his scent. Vernon couldn't help the face-splitting grin that came after. "Really?" He asked to which was only answered with a soft nod. "Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you get freshened up first?" Minghao said pulling away from the younger. He kisses him on the lips before he turns his back to check on the pot. Vernon walked away feeling a little more in love.

Wednesday, Minghao calls him at work asking him to _come home early please? There's a promo going on at that milk tea place we like that offers a free upgrade for two orders but the promo's only til 6pm._ Vernon couldn't say no to that especially when he finds this side of Minghao so adorable. He freaking modeled for high end brands and yet here he is, asking him to come home early just so they wouldn't miss out on a free drink upgrade. They walked around the nearby park after they got their milk tea. Minghao in extra good mood because they didn't have to pay for anything when it turned out that the owner of the milk tea place is actually a fan of the couple who happened to also be in the store when they came. He only asked for a picture with the couple to be hung on the wall and told them to come anytime for free drinks. Minghao joked that he can't take what he said back.

On Thursday, Minghao wouldn't let him get off the bed. He clung onto him, whining "just ten more minutes" and another "five more minutes please" after that. They stayed in bed just cuddling. Minghao telling him stories about his misadventures as a model back in China. When he finally decides to let Vernon get up to prepare, he tells him _I'm gonna miss you again today._

Minghao gave Vernon a surprise office visit on Friday. It was just after 2pm when there was a knock on his studio door. Minghao's head of brown hair took a peek first and when he sees the younger sitting on his chair, his back on him wearing headphones, he let himself in. Vernon feels before he sees Minghao when the Chinese man hugs him from the back. Vernon turns his head and sees Minghao already smiling at him. He feels his heart drop to his stomach and couldn't help the smile that stretches on his face. "Hey..what are you doing here?" he asked. "Nothing. I just thought I'd visit you today. I hope that's okay. I can leave if you're.." Minghao didn't get to finish what he was gonna say when he feels lips press against his. "Are you kidding? I'm glad you're here." Vernon says when he pulls away from the kiss. "How did you get here?" Minghao smiles, Vernon pulls him to sit on his lap. "I took the cab." Vernon looks at Minghao the way he's never looked at anyone else before. There's so much he wants to say but decided he won't say it unless it's Minghao who says something about this first. He's sure of what he's feeling about Minghao anyway. It's Minghao's feelings he's not sure about. Sure, Minghao makes him feel like this is not one sided. All the hugs and the kisses the older initiates, they can't be for nothing, right?

"Sofia called this morning. She said uncle and auntie asked when we're going to visit." Minghao said, straightening Vernon's shirt collar.

"Do you wanna go? We can go tomorrow if you want." Vernon offers. Minghao smiled widely.

"Really?" His eyes getting bigger.

 _Oh Lord help me_.

"Of course!" He answers smiling fondly at his friend. _It's like meeting the parents except you already know them and we're not exactly together._ His very helpful mind supplies.

Minghao nods his head in excitement, smile not faltering. "I'll tell Sofia we're coming tomorrow." He offered, fishing his phone from his pocket. Vernon watches Minghao talk to Sofia excitedly to deliver the news.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with some of the guys popping in and out of Vernon's studio to chat. Mingyu and Wonwoo brought them coffees and they hung out a little. The (real) couple gushing about how good a cook Minghao was and joked about how it would be nice if Minghao cooks for them again another time. Minghao was so happy that the boys liked it and promised them a meal when they come over. They set the date for the next weekend. Seokmin, Seungkwan and Joshua came to say hi as soon as they got back from a meeting outside the company. Minghao's stomach ached from laughing at the trio's antics.

"I really didn't think you'd be cool like this. I mean, you're already so cool when we first met you and I was really intimidated. You're too cool for us losers."Seungkwan said. Minghao's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Really? And here I thought you guys were the cool ones working in the music industry! The talent! And don't you think I have not heard you singing you guys are so great I would always tell Vernon this music producing thing isn't the only thing you should be doing. You should be performing your music on stage!" Minghao babbles.

Vernon could swear he sees Seokmin give Minghao heart eyes and he couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out of his mouth.

"Wow. I know I've said this before but I still can't believe you're really together." Joshua says, leaning back on the couch, crossing his arms.

"True. But you know what? You look perfect for each other. You're a power couple! Just like Jihoon hyung and Hoshi hyung!" Seungkwan added.

Seokmin nodded his head in agreement. "Seventeen Studio really housed the power couples. I wonder who's next?"

"How about another in-house power couple for the next one?" Vernon wiggles his eyebrows at Seokmin, teasing him. He knows about his little crush on Joshua and has been egging him for months.

The trio left when Vernon announced they're leaving soon. They have some packing to do.

Vernon knocks on Minghao's door to check on him. "Come in" came a mumbled answer.

Vernon chuckles when he sees Minghao sitting on the floor in front of his open luggage. Stacks of clothes lying on the bed. Minghao looks up at him with puppy eyes. "Help?"

Vernon sits next to the Chinese guy. "Hao, we'll only be gone for the weekend." He says as he checks on whatever Minghao has managed to put in his luggage so far. Minghao sighs.

"I know.. it's just..I haven't been there for so long? I don't know why packing clothes is a little stressful for me right now" he answers leaning his full weight on the younger. Vernon puts an arm around Minghao's shoulder and squeezed it. "We'll mostly be at home anyways. We'll visit the Kwon's and that's it. No need to be pressured." he assured.

Vernon's mom was the one waiting for them by the door when they pulled up in front of their house. She gushed about how the two must be tired from the 5-hour drive. Sofia and their dad are busy setting up the barbeque in the back yard. Mrs. Chwe hugs Minghao first. "It's so good to see you again Minghao. How have you been? I'm so happy you're here!" Vernon's heart expands in his chest at the sight of his mother being so affectionate with Minghao. It's so easy to imagine Mingao being part of his family. Not that he isn't already, but you get the gist.

Vernon tells them to head in as soon as his mom released him from the hug, he'll catch up.

Vernon pulls their luggage from the compartment before heading inside.

He sees them in the backyard already laughing at something Sofia probably said. He leans on the doorframe and just looked at them with a big smile on his face. He watches as Minghao brings them up to date with his life and once again he thinks _I really could get used to this._

Minghao offered to do the dishes which Sofia was vocally thankful for. "I badly need a bath after all that smoke!" Vernon was next to him standing in front of the sink shortly after.

"Wow. This really feels like home." Minghao says out of the blue. Vernon smiles.

"Yeah? Well, you are home. This is your home too." Minghao giggles. "Remember when your parents went to China and you couldn't go with because of school? The three of us would have sleepovers at each other's houses my and Hoshi hyung's parents couldn't keep up? One night they both thought was their turn to host the sleepover and we all ended up eating in the back yard." Vernon chuckles as be recalls the events of those early days. Minghao joins in and laughs at the memory.

"I lived with you guys for a month and auntie would always feed me! The Kwon's too! And my mom was so happy that I gained a little weight when they got back and planned their next vacation without me hoping I'd gain a little more!" Minghao's eyes now a little watery from laughing so hard. Vernon dries his hand and brings his sleeve to wipe Minghao's eyes clear of water. Minghao, a little surprise at the action, slowly stops giggling and they were soon just standing there looking at each other, smiles still on their faces.

The rest of the day was spent just hanging around the house. Vernon's mom took out photo albums from when they were so young and they all looked at it together. Vernon's dad prepared them snacks while Sofia complains about how they were all very strict with who Sofia hangs out with and how they would baby her all the time.

Vernon was just getting ready for bed when he hears a knock on his door. He didn't have to say anything because the door opened and he knows it's Sofia. Sofia sits on his bed grinning at him, not saying a word.

"What?" Vernon asked, lifting one of his thick eyebrows. Sofia continues to grin at him.

"Stop grinning like that it's creepy!" Vernon complains. Sofia only wiggled her eyebrows. Vernon sighs in defeat. He knows what Sofia wants but he's not gonna openly just say what Sofia wants to hear.

"If you're just gonna be creepy like that and not say anything you can just leave.."

"Since when did you like him?" Sofia asks finally. Vernon rolls his eyes. _I knew it_.

"Don't even try to deny it. First, we all know you're faking a relationship so there's really no need to act around us, second, there's nothing fake about the way you look at him. So tell me brother. What's the deal?"

Vernon couldn't help the ugly tiny squeal that escaped his lips. _Finally, someone I can talk to about this._

"You cannot tell anybody. Just.. keep it to yourself." Sofia smiles so wide her cheeks hurt.

"Oh my god i knew it! I fucking knew it! Fucking finally!" she whisper shouts.

"Hey, language!" Vernon reprimands. Sofia rolls her eyes.

"So is it, for real? Are you dating for real? And please! No more secrets from me!"

Vernon scoffs. "No. Nothing's for real. I mean, I'm sure of.. of..w-what i f-feel for him but.." Vernon stutters. "but I don't know how he feels about me.."

Sofia grabs a pillow and pressed her face on it before she lets out a squeal. She was laughing when she puts the pillow down.

"Oh my god. Oh God please! I promise I'll stop being a brat just let this be it!" Sofia says, looking at the ceiling. _Is she really talking to God?_ Vernon asks himself.

"Vernon! You should just tell him!" Vernon's eyes grew so wide he's afraid he's gonna have to pick up his eyeballs.

"No! I just told you! I don't know how he feels about me. It could be one sided. I'm not ready for that."

Sofia's face fell. "So what? You'll just keep this to yourself and continue being in love with him without trying to get him to say anything??" She says incredulously.

"Well..I don't know okay? It's a little scary.." he admits.

Sofia's gaze went soft at this. It's very seldom that she sees her brother being vulnerable like this.

"You have to do something about this Vernon. He's the best thing that happened to you and I feel bad that this isn't even real. But please! Do something about it. Maybe not now. But please! I only want him for my brother in-law. Remember my words." Sofia warns standing up from the bed and heading to the door.

"I'll be praying so hard for you so please help yourself too!" She says before closing the door behind her.

The next day was spent with Hoshi's family. Just like yesterday, the pair was shown tons of their childhood pictures. Hoshi's mom, as expected, cried a little when she heard about the struggles _her Minghao_ had to go through in China. All the controversy that kept _her son_ up some nights. Vernon had to hold himself back from pulling the older in his arms when he tears up a little.

Hoshi's dad was all about insisting that Minghao and Vernon should just really be together. "You know each other the best. I don't get why you're still faking this." The pair couldn't help the blush that crept up both their faces to Mrs. Kwon's delight.

"Wow. The Kwon's are really something huh." Minghao says as they walk back to Vernon's house. Vernon could only smile and nod his head.

Vernon reaches for Minghao's hand as soon as they drove out of the neighborhood. The pair decided to leave after breakfast so they don't get trapped in the Monday morning rush. Minghao laces his fingers with the other's. The last month has been the best month of his life all thanks to Minghao. He knows this did not happen without trouble but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sofia asked him to consider confessing to Minghao before all of this is taken away from them. She reminded him that _Minghao oppa is gonna go back to China one day when everything's okay and who knows when he'll come back? What if he goes back there and meets someone else? Will you be okay with that? Get your man!_

"I missed this" Minghao's voice brought him out of his stupor.

Vernon looks at him, puzzled. Minghao smiled.

 _"This."_ He said holding up their clasped hands.

Vernon brings their intertwined hand to his lips and kissed Minghao's knuckles. "Me too."

_Soon, Vernon. You need to tell him soon._

Not even an hour into the drive, Minghao fell asleep. Vernon couldn't help but look at him from time to time and it was a tad bit difficult to focus on driving when all he wanted to do was admire the sleeping man beside him. 

He thinks about when he met him again for the first time all those months ago for Hoshi's wedding. How his heart drummed in his chest at just a glimpse of him. 

_Why does it still feel like seeing him for the first time every day?_

He was in this zone when he feels Minghao's fingers trace the tattoo on his neck.

"Hey. How's your nap?" He asked. 

Minghao covers his mouth with his hand as he yawns. "It's okay," he says right after, a gentle smile on his face. "Want me to take the wheel?" He asked after a beat.

Vernon shakes his head. "Nah. It's okay. You can sleep some more if you want." he answers taking Minghao's hand in his. 

He feels Minghao trace his knuckles with his thumb. He feels Minghao move in his seat and by the time he turns his head to see what the other was doing, his face was a few inches from him. Plump lips touch the corner of his lips. 

"Thank you for taking me back home Vernon. I had a wonderful time with everybody."

Vernon feels spring blossom in his chest. 

"You're welcome Hao." 

  
Vernon was just putting away his luggage when he hears a knock on his door. 

"Come in Hao." he calls out.

"Can we order pizza?" the older asked.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask Hao, I told you that many times already." Vernon answers, genuinely amused by Minghao's manners.

Minghao grins. "Thanks!" 

Vernon watches as Minghao place an order online. He answers whatever question Minghao asked for preference: thick or thin crust? (thick), stuffed crust or not? (up to you), extra cheese? (yes).

The Chinese has just checked out when Vernon leans in and kisses him. Minghao puts his arms around the younger's neck as he kisses him back. Vernon missed this. The two days they spent with his family felt so long not being able to kiss Minghao. To hug him. And he feels Minghao thinks the same with how he kisses him back. 

He feels Minghao's hands run over his clothed chest, feeling him. Their kiss deepens and it didn't take long until he feels Minghao tugging on his shirt.

"Hao, pizza." Vernon reminds Minghao. 

"It's paid for. They can just leave it at the door." He answers, trying to catch his breath, while still peppering the younger with kisses. 

"If you say so." He says as he pulls his shirt off, capturing Minghao's swollen lips right after.


	16. Let Me Hear You Say It Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon got the shock of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! 
> 
> Here's Chapter 16 for y'all. 
> 
> POV shifts a lot here too, just a heads up. I hope it's not confusing.
> 
> I miss our Sebongs..the Hit The Road teaser is still so fresh in my mind, writing this was such a roller coaster ride for me too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one. It would be nice if you could leave kudos or comments to let me know what you think about this? Or scream at me on twt 😊
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> The usual goes here  
> 🌟🌟🌟

"How long will you be gone?" Minghao asked as he takes a bite of his dinner. Tonight they're having steak and roasted potatoes that Minghao prepared.

"Four days to a week. Depending on how the meeting goes." Vernon answers before he sips on his wine. Minghao looks at him with wide eyes. "You can come with us if you want to." Vernon smiles at him, reaching over to wipe the little splat of sauce on Minghao's chin with his thumb. "I'm sure Seungcheol hyung's gonna be okay with it."

Seventeen Studio has been invited to Japan by a Japanese record label that's trying to woo them into working with their artists. Jihoon thought it's best that Vernon goes personally and asked Seungcheol to go with him since they'll be talking with a label that produces mostly hiphop music which is the pair's forte. Mingyu and Wonwoo would have been sent too but they have a prior commitment on the dates that the two will be away.

Minghao thinks about it. Although he could obviously afford the trip, he doesn't wanna burden Vernon with the thought of someone waiting for him to come back. He knows Vernon wouldn't really have time for sightseeing as he will be going on a business trip but he also knows Vernon would make time for him if he asks him to.

As tempting as it is though, Minghao decided against it.

"No, that's okay. You have to focus on business." Minghao says not missing the way Vernon's smile falter a little. "We can go another time." He reassured.

 _There has to be another time_ , he thinks.

The night before Vernon's business trip, Hoshi and Jihoon invited them over for dinner. The married couple was generous enough to ask Minghao to stay with them while Vernon's away but Minghao kindly declined the offer and promises to see them often instead, _there's nothing much to do anyway_ , he added.

The habit they developed being around each other was so hard to break that Hoshi and Jihoon confronted them about it. They just finished dinner and the way they cling onto each other with just Hoshi and Jihoon around had the question coming.

"Okay. What's the real deal here?" Hoshi asks. Jihoon squints his eyes at the pair waiting for an answer. Vernon looks at Minghao waiting for the older to answer the question since he himself doesn't know what this is.

"Nothing. Vernon and I are still just best friends. That's all. This just became a.. a "habit" for a lack of better word.." Minghao deadpans as he continues to play with Vernon's hand.

 _Wow. Okay. So that's what this is.._ Vernon thinks.

He feels a pinch in his heart..pinches? Because _damn, that shit hurts_.

Vernon swallows a lump on his throat. He lets go of Minghao's hand and excused himself to go to the bathroom. As soon the he locks the door, he feels his eyes sting and tears started to flow. He feels a tightening in his chest that he's sure he's never felt before. He takes deep breaths and does his best to steady his breathing. He splashes water on his face and forced himself to stop crying, _to stop feeling._ He knows if he stays in there any longer, the others would come check on him.

"It's okay Vernon. You knew this could happen from the start." He tells his reflection on the mirror. He purses his lips and does his best to stop his tears from coming. He splashes water on his face for the last time and was just about to open the door when he hears a knock.

"You okay in there?" came Minghao's muffled voice. Vernon plasters a smile on his face before he opens the door. This will be his best act to date. "You okay?" Minghao asked again.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "Sorry about that." He says, rubbing his stomach lightly. "Are your tummies okay? I think I ate something funny today."

"Do you need any medicine for that?" Jihoon asked when he overheard what the younger said.

Vernon shrugs. "I think I'll be okay.. but I'll take the meds if you have any.." he answered, just for good measure.

Vernon chatters Minghao up on the way home too. He lets him hold his hand when he's driving, runs his thumb over the elder’s knuckles, even kiss it.

 _Hold it in Vernon. Just a little longer._ He tells himself.

He was just shrugging off his jacket when his phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket to see Seungcheol's name and picture in the caller ID.

"Oh hyung?" Vernon answers.

_"Hey Vernon! Just wondering if you want a ride to the airport tomorrow? Hannie's driving me to the airport. We can swing by your place to pick you up."_

Without much thought Vernon nods his head as if the older could see him.

"Yes! That would be awesome. What time are you gonna pick me up?"

Vernon sees Minghao whip his head to look at him, eyebrows coming together.

"I'll drive you." He whispers, pointing to himself.

"Wait hyung," Vernon tells Seungcheol.

"You don't have to.. it's a pretty early flight too you can sleep in.." Vernon tells him.

"Please. I want to see you off.. you'll be gone for a week!" Minghao whines, tugging at Vernon's shirt like a child leaning his forehead against Vernon's shoulder.

 _"Is that Minghao?"_ He hears Seungcheol say on the other line.

"Yes hyung. He said he's gonna take me to the airport." He answers not looking away from his friend.

_"Well if that's the case I'll see you at the airport."_

"Okay hyung. See you there."

Minghao looks back up to Vernon, pouting. Vernon feels his heart crack a little.

"I can't believe you even considered not having me drive you to the airport." Minghao complains.

Vernon shrugs. "I just didn't wanna bother you so early in the morning."

 **A lie**. Vernon was hoping Minghao would offer to drive him to the airport. He'll be gone for a while after all, and Vernon wants to spend every last minute with Minghao before he had to endure being away from him for a little while.

Minghao wraps his arms around him.

"You will never be a bother. Don't say that ever again."

Had this happened before dinner at Hoshi's, he would feel so elated, butterflies stampede in his stomach, but now all he could feel is a tightening in his chest and his eyes starting to sting. Still, Vernon wraps him in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Vernon what am I gonna do without you?" The Chinese man asks, his face pressed against the side of Vernon's tattooed neck. Vernon swallows the lump forming in his throat. "I asked you to come but you didn't want to."

"I didn't want to get in the way of work." Minghao answers looking at Vernon. Vernon meets his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop a tear from rolling down his cheek.

Minghao's forehead scrunched at the sight of the younger in tears.

"Hey.." he started to say kissing Vernon's now tears away. "Why are you crying?" He asks wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Vernon shakes his head.

He doesn't have the heart to finally say what he wanted to say all these time. Not after knowing that he can only be a friend.

"Vernon? What's wrong?" Minghao asks when they're in bed, the younger facing away. He knows the younger is not sleeping, the occasional sighs were proof. Minghao turns to face Vernon's back and puts his arm around his waist. The younger feels Minghao press a kiss on his shoulder.

Vernon rolls over so he can see him. Minghao looks at him so tenderly but the worry in his face is evident. Vernon cups his cheek and pulls him in for a kiss.

He wants to know how Minghao kisses him back. He wants to see if he could tell Minghao's true feelings through his kisses. Minghao did not resist. He even presses his whole body even closer to Vernon's. Minghao kisses him like he's never been kissed before. When Vernon pulls away from the kiss, he tells Minghao good night.

When Minghao wakes up, he finds the space next to him empty. He bolts up and looked at where Vernon's luggage was last night and finds the spot empty too.

"No." He says as he scrambles out of the bed and out of the room. He breathes a sigh of relief when he saw Vernon's luggage sitting close by the main door.

"Vernon?" He calls out. He hears the flush in the bathroom and walks towards it. He's a couple of steps away from it when the door opens and reveals Vernon, all ready to go.

"Hi" Vernon says as soon as he sees him.

Minghao slips his arms around his waist and presses his face against Vernon's chest.

"I thought you'd left without telling me."

He feels Vernon runs his fingers through his hair. "Nah. You said you were gonna drive me to the airport."

Minghao smiles at that. He pulls away from the hug. "I won't take long. We'll leave in 15?"

Vernon nods his head. "Okay."

The drive to the airport was both a relief and nerve wracking for Vernon. He has come to the resolve that this time away from Minghao could do him good. In fact, it could do them both good. Maybe this time away from him, Minghao would really realize what Vernon is to him. At least, that's what Vernon's hoping for.

_You're gonna confess to him today. Before you leave. You're gonna tell him you love him._

When Minghao pulls up at the parking lot, they were both quiet for a while. Vernon takes his seat belt off and got off the car. Minghao followed his lead. After Vernon pulls his luggage from the compartment, he reached for Minghao's hand. The older intertwining their fingers and they walked like that, Vernon pulling his luggage with his other hand.

There were quite a number of people with cameras gathered outside the airport like they were waiting for them. How they found out about this trip is beyond what Vernon's mind could process this early in the morning.

He wraps a protective arm over Minghao as they approached the crowd with flashing lights as they take pictures after pictures of the couple. Seungcheol and Jeonghan came to their aide as soon as they saw the two trying to make their way through the horde. The (real) couple asking politely to give the (fake) couple some room. Seungcheol almost lost his cool when he felt someone from behind push him a little to get a better shot at the two. Soon after that a few security personnel came and helped them out.

The couples decided to wait at a cafe after they checked in. Vernon got Minghao a latte while he has an americano. Both pairs are aware of the attention their small group is getting from other people and they tried their hardest to just ignore everyone.

_"Calling all passengers bound for Tokyo flight JA017 to please proceed at the boarding gates. We will start boarding soon. Calling all passengers bound for Tokyo flight JA017 to please proceed at the boarding gates. We will start boarding soon."_

Vernon sees Minghao already looking at him, a pout on his lips. Vernon forgot all resolve he had as he lets the butterflies in his stomach fly free unlike he did yesterday, forcing them all in a cage. He pulls Minghao in a tight hug.

"Hey, smile for me?" Minghao buries his face in the younger's chest, shaking his head. He hears Minghao sniffle.

_Wait is he crying?_

Vernon gently pushes Minghao from his chest and sees the water in the elder’s eyes and he feels the start of spring in his chest again.

"Hao.."

"Aww.. our Mingao's sad.." Jeonghan says, rubbing the younger's back for comfort. "They'll be back soon. You can always hang out with us." Vernon gives him a grateful look.

"Please look after him for me hyung."

"Don't worry. You know Jeonghan's got him. Everybody's got him." Seungcheol reassures.

Vernon looks back at Minghao who's now wiping his tears away. "I'll be back before you know it. Okay? Don't cry." He pleads.

Minghao could only nod his head.

Vernon cups his face and kisses him tenderly on his lips. He leans his forehead against the elder’s after, his eyes closed.

_It's now or never._

"I love you."

Vernon snaps his eyes open and his eyes go wide. Because those words were not from his own lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	17. I Want To Give You My Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding could ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Here's a short update 😊
> 
> Please keep streaming our boys' MV's. I just want them all to have 100M views because that's what they deserve.
> 
> Please help our boys'with their social ranking. Keep tagging! 
> 
> Also please give Mingyu some more love. He needs it more now than before. He said he's sorry and he's reflecting please don't cancel him for owning up to his mistakes. 
> 
> OT13 til the last Say The Name ❤❤❤
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Apologies for any mistakes and inconsistencies.  
> Not beta'd as usual.  
> 🌟🌟🌟

"I love you."

Minghao did not plan on saying this out loud. Even he surprised himself at how the words easily slipped out of his mouth, like it's the most natural thing. Then again, he said those words to Vernon. It wouldn't be so easy to say them if it was anybody else.

He sees the way Vernon's whole face light up. How the smile bloomed on his handsome face once his brain registers the words. He feels the butterflies fluttering in his stomach slowly rise up to his chest and he feels warm all over making him weak on his knees. The way Vernon cupped his face and whispers "Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?", his eyes not leaving the elder's, Minghao could only nod his head. It didn't take long before he feels Vernon's lips pressed against his.

It was beautiful. The kiss was sweet. But that's it. Vernon never said the words back and it broke him a little. Maybe a lot.

Minghao drives home thinking maybe confessing like that was a mistake. Maybe he read all the signs wrong. Maybe he just saw what he wanted to see. Maybe this love is one-sided and maybe.. maybe he doesn't know how to go on from here.

The past two months living with Vernon has awaken something inside him. The almost two years relationship with Mingming is nothing compared to the two months he spent living with Vernon in his apartment. The five weeks fake relationship with Vernon is the best five weeks of his life.

He thought it would be easy faking a relationship with him because he trusts him. Because he is Vernon and really, he wouldn't have done it if it's anybody else. He thought living with the younger would be easy since they practically spent more than half of their lives together despite having to go away. What he never thought of happening was falling in love with his best friend along the way.

He doesn't know when it started to happen. When he started falling for him. Was it because they started faking a relationship and everything just felt natural between them? Did his subconscious poke at his heart when he found out from Jeonghan that one night that Vernon has a thing for him even before all these even started? Or was it even before that? When Vernon told him he looked beautiful on Hoshi's wedding? When Vernon served him the cut up sausages that first morning they started talking again? Or was it when he woke up that first morning under a blanket that kept him warm the whole night and saw him again for the first time, sleeping on the bed three meters away from him.

He thought back on those times he spent with him. How Vernon would blush whenever he would compliment him. How he would catch Vernon looking at him. How he's been so good at taking care of him, making sure he's comfortable. How he would wrap his arms around him to make him feel safe and secure. How he would kiss him. Those kisses they shared were the best ones he's had. The times they spent cuddling until they fall asleep. Those nights when they forget about everything and give in to what their bodies want, crave for.

He thought back on the very first time Vernon kissed him. Yes they were drunk. But the kisses they shared didn't feel like it was out of drunkenness. There was something so pure and intimate about it. He saw the look in Vernon's eyes before he kissed him. He knew there was something. Or at least that's what he thought.

_I guess it's always been an act to him._

Minghao feels a tightening in his chest like no other. Yes, it wasn't the first time he was hurt. But this is the first time he's feeling this kind of hurt. He clutched on his chest and pleads his heart to stop hurting so much. None of this was even real in the first place.

When Minghao got back home, he studies the empty room. It hasn't been long since they both left for the airport but the room feels unbelievably cold. There was nothing he could do to stop the tears from coming.

In times like this, he only needs one thing. A distraction.

"Gē?" Minghao says as soon as his manager answers the phone.

_"Xiao dìdì everything okay?"_

It's not surprising to Minghao that this is the first thing that came out of his manager's mouth. He's been so detached from what he left back in China that they mostly just corresponded through messaging. The last time they spoke on the phone was 2 weeks ago, when Tao delivered the news that Vernon's team's music are becoming more and more popular back home too, people showing them interest, being Minghao's boyfriend and all.

"Yes gě. Everything's fine.. I just.. I kinda miss it back home." No lie there.

 _"Then come home xiao Hao. Everybody misses you here. The agency's asking about you too I just didn't tell you anything. I didn't wanna pressure you when you're supposed to be taking a break."_ Minghao will never know how he managed to have the best Manager ever. _"Everything's calmer now too and I don't see any real problem if you resume your activities. I just need you to make sure this is what you want. That you're ready to come back."_

He didn't need to think about it for too long.

"Tell them I'm coming back next week and I will resume activities the week after. I want to see mama and papa first."

Vernon spent the whole 2 hours flight to Tokyo thinking about Minghao. About the confession he never saw coming. Seungcheol had to nudge his side a couple of times when he couldn't help the wide smile that would just creep up his face, having him bring up his hands to cover it with from embarrassment. _This feels so surreal._

"Yah. You act like he's never said it before." Seungcheol finds it amusing how Vernon's acting like a teenager falling in love for the first time.

Vernon answered with an even darker shade of red.

When they checked in the hotel (Vernon thanks the heavens for having his own hotel room), he checks his messages only to feel a little disappointed that there were nothing coming from Minghao. He dials Minghao's number and it only rings a few times before it went straight to voicemail.

"He must be sleeping." He mumbles to himself, smiling.

They have the whole morning before they head out in the afternoon to meet with the people from the Japanese label. He has all morning to think about Minghao and replay what happened at the airport in his head and smile like a complete love fool.

There's not enough words to describe how happy he is right now. Minghao, the man he fell in love with, his childhood bestfriend, the one that disappeared from his life and came back just told him he loves him. It was only yesterday when he felt unbelievably hurt at just the thought of Minghao not seeing him as more than just a friend.

He's fallen for Minghao the moment he laid eyes on him the first time he saw him again. He fell even harder and deeper with each day they spent together. He felt the need to be by his side at all times. The need to make sure he's comfortable, safe, and most of all, loved.

It is with these thoughts that he lies in bed, hugging the pillow and closes his eyes to sleep. Maybe he'll see him in his dreams.

Minghao spent the better part of the day waiting for Vernon to call or even txt him. He busies himself arranging the cupboards. Arranging the drawers in his now shared room with Vernon. That's the good thing about him. Once he's distracted with something, he barely notices the time.

He was only brought back to the present when he hears his phone ring. He made sure he had the ringer volume on max. Minghao runs to the other room where he has his phone charging only to frown when he sees a name that is not Vernon's on the caller ID.

_"Hey, I hope this is not a bad time."_

"I didn't expect to hear from you." Minghao deadpans.

_"Look. I wouldn't really be calling you if I wasn't asked to. I know you didn't want to talk to me after everything but I'm also hoping we could put whatever happened past us. I'm sorry for causing you problems, I truly am."_

Minghao takes a deep breath and exhales loudly.

"What do you need Mingming?"

There was a little hesitant pause before Mingming speaks again.

_"The management found out you're coming back and they were hoping we could work together. It's for a cause and again, I wouldn't ask you personally if this wasn't a big deal. But I also know how much you like doing things for a cause. It's for a charity event to raise funds for building schools in the rural areas."_

"I just talked to Tao gē he did not say anything about that."

_"That's because my manager wanted me to talk to you first so we could fix things. The organizer knew you were on hiatus and wanted to wait until you resume activities to formally talk to you but they've been talking to my management about it for a few months now. My manager is talking to Tao gē as we speak too."_

Minghao didn't know what to say now. This is what he wanted. A distraction, and he finds it amusing that it came so fast. But why did it have to have anything to do with Mingming already?

"I'll think about it." He says.

_"Take your time! And Hao, I'm really sorry..for everything.. and I'm happy for you.. and your boyfriend.. I hope he's everything I'm not to you.."_

Those words did a lot of things to Minghao. He felt happy that Mingming seems sincere, a little sad that Mingming thinks he sucked as a boyfriend (it wasn't always bad, they started out fine), a little guilty that the lie still stands, a little heartbroken because it was all just a lie.

Vernon jolts awake when his hotel room phone rings. It was Seungcheol reminding him of lunch and the meeting in the afternoon. He told him they'll meet at the lobby in 10 minutes.

He got up, washed his face, brushed his teeth.

He tries calling Minghao again and frowns when he was answered with a voicemail again. He decided to just shoot him a message.

**To: Minghao**

**Hey. I tried calling you a couple of times but I couldn't get through. We're heading out now. I'll call you when I get back. I miss you. I love you 😘**


	18. My World Is Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a short update for you guys. 😊
> 
> I'm sad to say this is coming to an end soon. But I already have a sequel in mind BUT that will have to wait until i finished all haoships. 5 more to go 😂
> 
> If you like my work, kudos/comments are greatly appreciated. A big thanks to those who have left comments! Your kind words are a big encouragement for me to go on with this piece.😘😘
> 
> If you have time, please check out my other AUs too 😊
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Same same  
> 🌟🌟🌟

Minghao was talking on the phone with his manager when he hears the message notification dings but that can wait. He has more important things to deal with right now.

_"What do you say Hao? Wanna give it a go?"_

Minghao thinks about it. Will he be comfortable enough to work with his ex? Knowing that the people they will be working with know about their history? But Tao gē assured him that they will be working with professionals and this happens all the time.

 _"And they know about Vernon too so I don't think it's going to be a big deal, unless you make it a big deal of course"_ he had added at some point. And Minghao knows he's right.

 _You need this too Minghao. You need to take your mind off him_. He reminds himself.

"Okay gē. I'll do it."

_"Great! Hold on. Let me just conference Lay on this call"_

It didn't take long before a third party was added on the line.

_"Lay, Minghao's on the other line too. He has something to say."_

_"Minghao, how are you?"_ Mingming's manager asks.

"Lay gē. I'm okay. How are you?" The older man chuckles a little.

 _"I'm good. I'm happy to hear from you again. It's been a while."_ Minghao smiles at that.

"Yeah. It's been a while."

 _"So you have something to tell me?"_ Lay asked, stirring to conversation to the real reason for the call.

Minghao swallows the lump forming on his throat. "Yes. I'm okay with working with Mingming. If it's for a cause." Minghao didn't have to see it but he knows a huge smile formed across his ex's manager.

_"That's great Hao! Your boyfriend should be okay with this too then?"_

_Right. He didn't know about that._

"Yes. Of course! It's work." He answers dismissively.

 _"Is everything okay?"_ Lay asks.

Damn him and his big brother instincts. Lay, just like Tao has treated Minghao like a younger brother. They often see each other outside of work because of his relationship with the older's talent. They still saw each other even after everything fell apart. Sometimes he thinks Tao and Lay would be really good together but he never voiced it out.

"Everything's fine gē. Just tired. I had to drive Vernon to the airport early today so I'm really just a little sleepy." It is partially true, after all.

_"Well, we better let you go then.. get some rest Hao. See you soon! I'll tell Mingming the good news."_

Minghao said goodbye to his manager shortly after Lay hung up.

Minghao's eyes doubled in sizes when he saw a single KKT message.

**To: Minghao**

**Hey. I tried calling you a couple of times but I couldn't get through. We're heading out now. I'll call you when I get back. I miss you. I love you. 😘**

"What the fuck have I done?" He groans as he pulls his hair thinking if he should just call back his manager and cancel everything.

Vernon was looking at the menu when his phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket and grins when he sees Minghao's picture on his screen.

"Hi!" He answers, his smile even wider now.

He sees Seungcheol look at him and just shakes his head, smiling. He thinks he heard the older say "love fool" under his breath.

_"Hi."_

"I tried calling a few times." Vernon starts, playing with the corner of the menu.

_"I just saw your message. I.. I didn't think.. I.."_

"Hey.. baby are you okay? What's wrong?" Vernon asks, concern laced in his voice. Why is Minghao sounding so unsure of everything all of a sudden?

Minghao didn't say anything for a few beats.

"Hao? Baby? What's going on?" Vernon's starting to panic inside.

 _"You called me baby.."_ he hears Minghao sniffle.

_Wait. Was I not supposed to? I thought that's been established already? Was it just me?_

_"You think you can just call me baby when you didn't even say it back when I told you that I love you at the airport? Was it so hard to say out loud that you chose to say it through text?"_

To say Vernon was dumbfounded is an understatement.

"What do you mean I didn't say it back?"

 _"You didn't say it back! I said what I said!"_ Minghao whines.

"I didn't?!" Vernon asks again, his voice hitched a little. Seungcheol looking at him a little concerned.

"What is going on?" He couldn't help but ask. "What didn't you do?"

_"No you didn't! How many times do I have to tell you?"_

"Are we seriously having our first fight today Minghao?"

"Wait. You never fought before?" Seungcheol asks incredulously.

_"Well how would you feel if I didn't say it back after you told me you love me?"_

"I didn't know I.."

 _"You'd never know because it never happened to you!"_ Minghao cuts him off.

"Hao.. oh my god.. you know I love you!"

_"Whatever.."_

"You take that back!"

Seungcheol watches in amusement as his friend fights with his boyfriend over who knows what for the first time.

"Hao.. babe.. can we talk about this later?" Vernon asks, giving up. He knows Minghao can be stubborn like that too.

 _"Fine."_ Minghao relents.

"I love you. I love you so much."

 _"I love you too."_ Click.

The time passed by impossibly slow for Vernon. All he wants to do is finish this meeting, go back to the hotel and talk to Minghao.

He does his best not to look at the time while having this meeting with the representatives from Haru Records. Seungcheol doesn't miss the way Vernon taps his foot though.

He has never been so distracted while working in the past. Vernon thrives on business meetings and recordings and composing and producing that he, most of the time doesn't pay much attention to anything else. But now here he is, hyper aware of every minute spent in the meeting making the time just drag on. He almost groans when they touched the topic of dinner to formally welcome the pair to Japan.

After a grueling 8 hours, Vernon closes the door of his hotel room. He calls Minghao right away, shower can wait.

 _"Hello?"_ Vernon smiles so wide at the sound of the elder's voice.

"Hi. Are you still mad at me?" He asks, holding his breath.

 _"I'm not mad. I'm sad! You're so far away, the first time we're saying i love you's we're an ocean apart. I can't believe you didn't say it back this morning."_ Minghao sulks.

Vernon chuckles at the ridiculousness of this all.

 _"You laugh??"_ Minghao whines. Vernon tries to supress another fit.

"Hey.. Hao.. I'm sorry.. I guess I was too stunned to even really process it.. I didn't realize I never said it back. Hey, can I see you?"

He hears a shuffling on the other line, Minghao's probably getting under the blanket. _"Okay."_

Vernon's smile was threatening to split his face in half when he sees Minghao. He was right, he's warm under the sheets.

"Hi there.." he started.

Minghao's smile slowly bloomed on his face. _"Hi"_

"I love you."

Minghao smiles even wider.

 _"Yah don't you ever think I forgive you for not saying it back. You ruined the moment."_ He says rolling his eyes.

"I love you." Vernon repeats.

Minghao just looks at him, adjusting his head on the pillow, getting comfortable. _"Say it again."_ Minghao didn't need to ask twice.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Vernon sees the way Minghao's smile slowly turn big.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love.."

 _"Okay okay.."_ the Chinese man giggles.

"I love you. I love you. I love you.."

_"Alrighty.. that's enough babe.."_

Vernon thinks there's no other smile more stunning than Minghao's.

"I love you. I have for a long time now.." Vernon admits. Minghao looks at him, smile still on his face.

 _"When did you realize that.."_ Vernon didn't let him finish.

"I think I fell in love with you at first sight. You made it so hard not to fall for you." Minghao's face turns bright red. Vernon silently pats himself on the back for thinking fast and screen recording everything.

_"Stop. Don't lie to me.."_

"How could you even think that? I'm not lying to you. I never will.."

Minghao just looks at him, squinting his eyes a bit.

"Okay. I did lie to you once.” Vernon admits.

 _"Okay. I'm waiting.."_ Minghao singsongs.

"Actually, Sofia lied to you. I don't have a crooked spine. She just said that so we would sleep on the same bed." Minghao's eyes grew wide.

"Sofia had this fantasy of us really being together. I guess she got what she wanted."

 _"You say it like it's not what you want."_ Minghao says, smile faltering.

Vernon shifts position to get more comfortable. "I love you. Don't you ever think otherwise. I wish you were here. I don't think I can wait another week to see you."

Vernon sees the way Minghao's expression turn sour.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Minghao avoided looking at Vernon for a little while and this made the younger feel a little uneasy.

"Hao? What's wrong?" He asks again, meaning business this time. Minghao takes a deep breath.

_"I.. I'm going back to China next week."_

Vernon scrunched his forehead. "You mean, for a short vacation?" He feels the air got knocked out of his lungs for some reason. Minghao shakes his head.

_"I.. I thought you didn't feel the same when I told you I love you.. I thought it was a stupid confession and I.. I was hurt and I.. I didn't know what to do.. I called my manager and I told him I'm going back next week.. and start work again.. I thought I needed to be distracted. "_

Vernon's face softens instantly. He's upset that Minghao just decided to walk out but then again, he would probably do the same if it was the other way around.

_"I.. I'm gonna call my manager and take it all back.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have rushed on making the decision.. I should have.."_

"Hey.. baby.. it's okay.." Vernon cuts him off. Vernon smiles a little. "I know you. You'd beat yourself up thinking about taking your words back.. you had your reason.. I'm not happy that you made a decision just like that but.. I understand.." Vernon watches as Minghao wipes away the tears that started to fall.

"Ssshhhh..." he tries to comfort him. "Don't cry love.. please.. don't cry.." Instead of feeling comforted, Minghao started to cry harder.

"Hey.. baby it's okay.. don't cry love.. we'll figure this out okay?" Vernon pleads.

Minghao could only nod his head.

Vernon watches as Minghao falls asleep. He tried to stay up, just looking at the love of his life but his eyes got heavy and sleep took over.

Vernon wakes up to the sound of the doorbell. He checks the time and sees it's only 7am. Their meeting is not until 10. He checks his phone and sees no unread messages.

_Who could this be?_

He drags his feet to the door not bothering with the peephole.

Long arms wrap around him as soon as he opens the door.


	19. Oh Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao feels overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 😊
> 
> I hope everybody's doing well.
> 
> I give you the second to the last episode of this universe. This is a short chapter but I hope it's still okay. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 😊
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> 🌟🌟🌟

"Hao?" Vernon thinks he's dreaming. He fell asleep last night while on video call with Minghao. _I must be dreaming._

The man who has his arms wrapped around his waist looks up and smiles at him.

"No you're not."

Vernon's in a complete shock. He slaps his cheek once, twice.

"Stop! You're not dreaming.." Minghao chuckles as he buries his nose on the younger's chest. Vernon could only wrap his arms around the other and squeezed him tight. _Just to be sure_.

Vernon pushes Minghao lightly so he could look at him. He cups his face and stares at him for a few seconds.

"I can't believe you're really here." A smile slowly forming on his face.

"You better believe it." Minghao answers closing the gap with his lips.

They lay in bed, Minghao's head resting on Vernon's shoulder while the younger lightly rubs the elder's arm.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asks, a huge smile still plastered on his face.

"I had to see you. I woke up in the middle of the night and I just had to see you. I packed what I could in a rush and I took the cab to the airport and booked the next flight here." Vernon looks at Minghao, tilting his head up with his finger so he could see him properly.

"You did that? For me?" He couldn't believe his luck. _I must have saved a whole country in my past life to be this blessed._

"No. I did that for me.. I have to be with you.."

Vernon kisses him tenderly on his lips. This is the best kiss he's shared with Minghao, he thinks.

"I love you." He says when he pulls away. "I love you so much Minghao. You make me so happy."

It's like watching the sunrise, seeing Minghao's smile slowly appear on his beautiful face. "I love you too."

They stayed like that, kissing and hugging and just all out professing their love until Vernon's alarm went off. He groans in annoyance as he remembers why he's here in Tokyo in the first place. Minghao pulls him off the bed.

"Don't make me regret coming here. I'll be here when you come back. I'm not going anywhere." He says pushing him to the bathroom. Vernon grins at that.

"What?" Minghao asks, a tiny smile on his face.

"This reminds me of our first meeting months ago." Minghao chuckles, understanding what he meant. He quickly kissed his lips before closing the bathroom door.

"Make sure you eat something. Call me if anything comes up. I have my roaming on. I'll have access to wifi too. Don't go too far if you wanna look around. Here.." Vernon hands him a city map, eyes blown wide. "We're here.." he points at a little red dot on the map. "The street signs are also in Chinese, Korean and English. Bring this if you go out. Or just call me if you get lost. I'll come find you..what? Why are you laughing?"

Minghao lets out the laugh he's been trying to hold in. He can't believe this.

"Babe. I'm 28 not 10! I know how to read a map! And besides, I have my phone. It's so much easier finding my way with my phone." He says in between giggles.

He couldn't believe how much Vernon is fussing over him. Over _this_.

Vernon chuckles now too, shaking his head.

"Just go.. you'll be late.. I'll be fine! I'll call you if something comes up.." he reassures.

Vernon nods his head, a handsome gummy smile still on his face.

"I'll miss you. I'll call you when I can." Minghao nods his head, pushing Vernon to the door.

"I'll miss you too, boyfriend. I love you." He answers, kissing him on the lips.

Vernon steals another kiss before he jogs to where the elevator is.

Minghao closes the door behind him, touching his lips. He can't believe how much he misses him already. He jumps on the bed and hugged the pillow.

The times spent living with Vernon has made him so happy he didn't think it would be possible to be even more happier.

But here he is. Hugging a pillow. A big smile not leaving his face. He's so happy and he's in love. He's on cloud nine. Seventh heaven. A world where it's just him and the younger he now calls his boyfriend.

The smile slowly fades away when he remembers he only has about a week to spend with the younger. He sighs remembering what Vernon said earlier.

_"Babe, it's okay.. I can always come visit you.. you can show me around China. I have never been there. Now I really have a reason to. We'll make this work. We can always video call.. I have never had phone sex before I bet that's going to be fun too.."_

He laughed it off earlier. But now that he's all alone, he lets himself cry a little.

Not even half an hour later, Vernon sends him a message. **Hi baby! I miss you! Sleep some more, yes? I love you 😘**

So sleep, he did, but not before replying **I miss you and I love you too 😘**

When he wakes up, he sees a couple more messages from the younger.

**Hi! Seungcheol hyung says dinner later. He's sulky Jeonghan hyung didn't show up too 😂**

**Babe eat something when you wake up. Ramen tonight. Save room 😘 i love you**

Today is no different than yesterday. Time passed by impossibly slow Vernon thinks he'd go crazy. He just thinks about the reward waiting for him and that makes him smile. Makes him want to work harder despite being distracted a little. _I need to make him proud_.

So he pushes on. He greets everybody and does his best to focus on business. They were given a little tour of Haru Records. He takes note of a few details that could benefit Seventeen Studios should they decide to proceed with the partnership. Seungcheol showing real interest, talking about how this partnership will really open new markets for them too.

He shoots Minghao a couple of texts mostly talking about meals and food hoping Minghao's mouth would water at the thought and get something to eat.

Vernon celebrates internally when he learned that there was a bit of an emergency so they had to cut the day short. It was only 3pm when they parted ways with the Yuto and the other guys from Haru Records. Seungcheol decided to let the two have more alone time before dinner. He needed to call his own boyfriend anyway so that basically gave them _about 3 hours to smooch. Is that long enough?_ He even asked.

He only dropped by to chat a little with the Chinese and told him he _wished Jeonghan would come up with a surprise like this for me too_.

When it's just them two, Vernon asks how his day was.

"I went out to look around a little when I woke up and look!" He says pointing to himself "I found my way back!" Minghao teases.

Vernon only laughs at that, pulling him by the waist and kissing him. Minghao cups his face and angled his head so their kiss is perfect. He feels Vernon running his hand across his back as he presses his lips harder against his own. Minghao thinks the kiss is making him dizzy he struggles to keep his knees straight. He jumps and wraps his legs around the younger's waist and lets him carry him to bed. The kiss turns heated and it didn't take long before all their clothes are discarded on the floor.

They only got ready half an hour before they meet Seungcheol for dinner and had another round of heated sex when they came back.

The next day, Minghao woke up when he feels lips on his forehead. He opens his eyes to see Vernon already dressed up and ready to leave.

"I love you. Watch out for yourself when you go out okay? I'll message or call you when I can."

He spends his day just walking around trying on clothes, shopping. He meets up with Vernon and Seungcheol after work and they went food tripping.

Seungcheol talked about how it would have been nice if Jeonghan was here too. Minghao feels guilty unintentionally making this trip about him and Vernon. Seuncgheol was taken aback when Minghao apologized for coming unannounced.

Seungcheol gesticulates wildly telling Minghao he doesn't mind at all. That he's glad Minghao came after knowing that they don't have much longer time to spend together. "It didn't even cross my mind that you were going back to China. I mean.. I kinda forgot you were from there.."

Vernon tries to smile a little at his friend. Minghao sighs audibly, he tries to smile though. Vernon just pulls him close.

"I'm gonna really miss you hyung. You should come and visit me with Jeonghan hyung." He proposes.

"We'd love to! But you'll have to tell us when we could visit. I'm sure you'd be super busy once you're back home."

Minghao nods, regret slowly consuming him. Had he not been too hurt for no reason, this wouldn't be an issue. He loves his new life in Korea. He can definitely see himself moving back with his family, starting a new career. Starting a new life with Vernon and their friends.

_Vernon_. He looks at the man sitting beside him, holding him close. He thinks about how much his life has changed since meeting him again. How everything feels like they fell into it's place all of a sudden. How he was happier in the last few months than the last 10 years. How.. how his heart feels so much at ease despite all the stress he went through when he just came back. Like that was supposed to happen. Like this is how it should be. Should have been the whole time. This is paradise.

All of a sudden he feels thankful. Thankful for all the stress and anxiety and all the curveball thrown at him. He wouldn't have found his way to Vernon if not for all those. Minghao feels so overwhelmed that he leans in and kissed Vernon's temple.

Yes, he's going away, far from Vernon..but he knows they can make this work. _We will make this work._


	20. Let Me Hear You Say (Yes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so this is how it ends..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Here's the final chapter to my Verhao and I seriously wanna cry. Sepanx is real in this one. 
> 
> Dialogues in bold are in English.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos/comments and those who looked forward to the updates. You guys are the best 😢
> 
> This will have a sequel so I hope you look forward to that 😚
> 
> Please consider reading my other au's too if you haven't already. 
> 
> Also, I would like to take this opportunity to emphasize that ALL LIVES MATTER. We all deserve to be alive and i pray that we can all live in peace. NO TO RACISM AND DISCRIMINATION.
> 
> Please see how you can support movements that promote equality. #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

"Are you sure about this?" Hoshi asks Vernon, looking at the luggage behind him. It's not that Hoshi has any doubts about the younger's decision, he supports him no matter what and Vernon knows that, it just surprised him that Vernon would take such a huge step given the very little time he spent thinking about it.

"I've never been more sure about anything my whole life hyung. I can't lose him again hyung. I just can't."

Hoshi smiles fondly at his friend. The times he spent with the other two growing up flashed before his eyes and he couldn't help but tear up a little. He's proud and happy and could only wish him good luck.

"I'm all set." Minghao calls out, closing his bedroom door behind him. Hoshi looks at his Chinese friend and the floodgates opened.

"Hyung..."

Minghao wraps his arms around the eldest tight.

"Thank you for everything. I wouldn't have survived this without you too." Minghao now also has tears in his eyes. Hoshi sniffles and rubs his back for comfort.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Hao. We're all gonna miss you."

Minghao sobs on his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you too.. all of you.. please come and visit some time.."

Hoshi nods. "Of course! We'll all come and visit you. Just tell us when." He pushes Minghao slightly and cups his face.

"You guys take care okay? I love you." Minghao smiles as much as he can through his sobs.

"Y-yes hyung.. i love you.. give my love to Jihoon hyung and everybody else.."

Hoshi hugs him tight for the last time before leading them both to the door.

Hoshi drove Vernon's car to the airport and lets the couple sit side by side at back. Minghao has his arms wrapped around Vernon's waist as he rests his head on the younger's shoulder. He feels Vernon press a kiss on the top of his head. He looks up and sees Vernon lovingly looking at him.

"I love you."

Minghao smiles back and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too."

There was a much bigger group of people with cameras and recorders waiting for them at the airport. Vernon has his hand around Minghao's shoulder to keep him close and his other hand pushing on a trolley for the luggage. A security detail was prepared for the arrival of the headliner couple.

Tao was there to meet them too.

 **"How was the ride here?"** Tao asked Vernon in English.

 **"It was okay.. just.. i didn't know there would be this much people waiting here.. are those Chinese reporters?"** Vernon has to ask. Tao chuckles.

 **"You'll get used to it."** He said patting Vernon's shoulder before he turns to his talent.

"Hao. Are you ready to come home?" He asks in their native tongue, a tiny smile on his face.

Minghao looks at Vernon and back to Tao. "I.." he takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Yes gē. I'm ready." Minghao chokes up a little.

He's been trying to hold it in since they left the apartment. He promised Vernon he's gonna do his best not to cry.

Vernon lets a different person check in the luggages with Tao's instructions. Tao left shortly to make sure everything’s in order, leaving the two alone.

Vernon squeezes Minghao's hand, a silent plea for attention.

"Are you ready?" He asks, a tiny smile on his face. Minghao smiles back at him a little too, slowly nodding his head.

"Yes..." he choked out. Vernon kisses Minghao's hand and lets his lips linger a little. Minghao cups his face and looked straight in his eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much." Vernon melts in the hands cupping his face.

"I love you more."

"Hao, Vernon, it's time." Tao smiles apologetically at the couple. Vernon feels his heart drop to his stomach.

_It's time._

He hears Minghao say something to Tao in Chinese and the older man left after.

When Minghao looks back at Vernon he's on his knee. Minghao feels blood rush to his face. He brings his free hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Minghao.."

There were hushed whispers around them, eyes looking, cameras shutter, flashing, in the distance he hears hollering but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Vernon, on his knee, holding his left hand.

"Minghao, baby.." he starts off before swallowing a lump that has formed on his throat.

"Minghao, baby, I'm not really good with words unless they're on music sheets.." Minghao chuckles a little through his tears. "I write more than I speak.. You.. you came and changed all that.." Vernon now has tears forming in his eyes. "I've known you all my life and I never thought I'd fall so hard for you.. had.. had I known I wouldn't have let go of you all those years ago.."Vernon kisses the back of his hand.

"But fate made a way for us to be together again and it's not done with us.. you're going away again.." the elder reaches to wipe the tears off Vernon's eyes "but i can't just let you go like i did the last time.."

Vernon lets go of Minghao's hand in favor of reaching into his pocket. He took out a black velvet box and flips it open for Minghao to see.

Inside the box is a platinum band with a single princess cut black sapphire and tiny diamonds embedded alongside the whole perimeter.

"Minghao, I have never been more happier than when I am with you.. and it's breaking my heart that you have to go away but.. I know I can get through the distance..and whatever else fate decides to throw my way if i know you're mine. And I'll always be yours if you'd have me.." the Chinese man is now a sobbing mess.

"I will wait another ten years if i have to.. because I know, there really is no one I want more to share the rest of my life with.. Xu Minghao, I love you so much.. will you please marry me?"

Minghao thinks he started nodding his head even before Vernon’s done with his proposal but he doesn't care. The man he loves the most just asked him to marry him and there really is nothing he wants more.

Minghao pulls Vernon to stand, he cups his face and captures his lips.

"Is that a yes?" Vernon whispers when he pulls away, leaning his forehead against Minghao's.

"Yes! Oh my God! Yes! A million times yes!" Minghao sobs into the younger's shoulder. Vernon takes the ring off the box and slips it on Minghao's left ring finger.

A perfect fit.

The couple was brought out of their trance when people started congratulating them from all directions. The flashing lights of the cameras are blinding but those don't compare to the smiles of the newly engaged couple.

Minghao hears familliar voices hollering and smiles even wider when he found the owners of the voices approaching half running to where they are. It's Hoshi and Jihoon and the rest of their friends.

He admires the ring on his finger before showing it off to his friends, the most beautiful smile on his face. He thinks he hears Jihoon pouting at Hoshi about why he couldn't have a black sapphire on his ring. Hoshi promised him he'll get him one.

Minghao wraps his arms around Vernon tight, not wanting to let go. Vernon hugs him just as tight before pulling away slowly.

"I love you. We will make this work. I'll come see you so often you won't feel the distance as much. I promise you." He says cupping his now fiance's face.

Minghao noods his head, doing his best to stop his tears.

"You better go now love.." Vernon says holding back his own tears. Minghao once again nods his head but with more resolve this time.

"I'll see you soon baby." He says before kissing Vernon goodbye. "I love you."

**Epilogue**

Vernon walks in his studio to see Hoshi already waiting for him.

"Hyung! Thank you so much for coming on such a short notice." He greets Hoshi giving him a quick hug. He had to tell Minghao he needs to quickly get something done in the studio while the older's cooking dinner for a smooth short escape.

Hoshi smirks and reaches inside his bag for the package.

"I gotta say.. for someone who's only been in a relationship for less than a week you went all out for that thing. That costs more than what I earn in half a year!" Vernon rolls his eyes, still he smiled.

"We both know you're lying." He says flipping the box open. He takes out the object and inspects it. Holding the ring took his breath away.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this."

Two days ago...

Vernon wakes up in the middle of the night to a sleeping Minghao beside him, his beautiful face partly covered with his hair. He doesn't know what it is but he's feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. Overwhelmed with feelings he can't really describe so he sums it up to just being _love_.

He reaches out and very gently moves the stray hair away from the older's face and he smiles knowing that finally, this man, he can call his.

And then he was overwhelmed with worries. Fear. Insecurities. This man, his best friend, his beautiful boyfriend is going away in a few days and go back to his old normal. Modelling either solo or alongside other models. Being away. Surrounded by other beautiful, successful people being in the industry he's in.

It's not that he doesn't trust him. He knows Minghao loves him. He feels it with every kiss, every hug, every touch and every smile the older gives him. But he still couldn't shake away that ugly feeling of being insecure. He couldn't shake away the thought of other people wanting what's his and what ugly things those people could do. He couldn't shake away the ugly truth that despite knowing each other practically since even before they could speak, they spent years away from each other, and sure, fate made a way to get them back together but it also made a way to take them apart. Vernon simply could not leave this up to fate this time. Not when he knows what he wants and who he wants.

"Tell me this is not a joke. Please!" Hoshi screams on the phone. Vernon has just excused himself from the rest of the group to "make a very important call."

Vernon chuckles. "It's not hyung. I am really asking you to pick up the ring." There was a long pause on the other line Vernon had to pull his phone away from his ears to check if the line somehow got disconnected. It didn't.

"Hyung?"

"You're telling me the last time we saw each other you were still just best friends and you call me five days later telling me you're going to propose to him? What in the good Lord's name happened?"

Vernon sighs, smile on his face.

"Hyung, don't hate me. But I.. it just happened.. it's.. it all started when.. i.. i.."

"No need to say more Vernon." Hoshi cuts him off giggling. "Whatever you have to say.. save it for your speech.." a short pause. "I'm so happy for you guys. I'm so relieved.. i can't explain it.. like.." another pause. "Like, I'm comfortable with this. I'm relieved knowing I don't have anything to worry about because you guys are....you! I won't have to learn how to trust because I already trust you both and I know you're perfect for each other.. and as much as all of this seems rushed, it also didn't feel like it you know? Like it's bound to happen.. if anything, i kinda wish this happened sooner but hey.. here we are.. my two best friends finally getting their acts together!"

Vernon breathes a sigh of relief. His family, his friends, even Minghao's parents are all up to date with his plans. The Xu's were happy to hear that Minghao has found someone they all know and know they could trust. The two months Minghao spent in Korea has greatly helped their son find peace after all the chaos and they couldn't be happier. Their parents already started planning even before Minghao says "yes".

Present

Vernon smiles to himself at the thought. "Me neither hyung.. but I've done so many things without giving it much thought and they ended up being some of the best decisions I've made.. and this.. asking Hao to marry me is something I actually thought about.. I can't go wrong this this time.."

Vernon watches as Hoshi's eyes fill with tears.

"Ahh.. hyung why are you crying?" He asks, chuckling while rubbing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Hoshi scoffs, shaking his head. "I'm just really so happy for you Vern.. I'm just so happy.."

Vernon feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and checks the message.

"Hao?" Hoshi asks wiping his tears with the back of his hand. Vernon nods his head as he pockets his phone.

"He said dinner's ready." Vernon answers, grinning.

Hoshi smiles back and pushes Vernon out the door.

"We better go then. Jihoon would want to know what happened too. Do you how hard it was for me to convince him I didn't know black sapphires were a thing? He nagged me about being so traditional when I proposed to him with a diamond on his ring!"

Remember when it was said that Vernon sometimes doesn't think and just acts? Well, sometimes those actions have consequences but sometimes they have their rewards too. And this is it. The promise of being with the man he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> @haoships on twitter
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/haoships


End file.
